


The pawn of a Leviathan

by Adsol



Series: The pawn's misadventures [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Yasaka just loves messing with Ryunosuke, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breast Fucking, But he loves them all anyway, Cosplay, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father Figures, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is way too pure, Harems, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Kuroka is a absolute perv, Let Ryunosuke have his cookies, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rivalry, Romance, Ryunosuke needs a holiday, Seduction, Spanking, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Yasaka is thirsty for Ryunosuke, a bloody Mary and a gun to shoot himself with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 58,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: Most know the tale of Issei Hyoudou the red dragon emperor and how he died and became a devil but what if things changed what I'd this time Issei died and stayed dead well who will take his place Ryunosuke Yanagi that's who Grigoris strongest agent that's who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**Monday morning**

'beep beep' I had my sleep disturbed by the ringing of my alarm clock I shouted "go to hell you fucking thing" it didn't stop so I got up in a bad mood sure but at least I woke up. I eventually got into some lounge wear and began walking to the main area of Grigoris base we got told by Azazel to refer to it as the nest but me and pretty much everyone else decided not to in spite of his insistence I kept walking eventually being greeted by Armaros who said "ah ryunosuke good morning" I said "oh morning Armaros how are you" he said "I'm fine but I see somebody slept in again" I said "it's not my fault I'm a sleepy person" he chuckled saying "Shemhazai was looking for you he was saying I need my son out of bed now drag him out if you need to" I said "God damn it even though I'm not really his son he still acts like I am" Armaros said "hey don't blame me he said he needed you no need to shot the messenger" I said "noted" as I walked of trying to find my father figure you see my real parents died when I was young and Shemhazai decided to bring me in despite me not being a fallen angel like himself and for the record even though he does nothing but get on my nerves I still love him as a dad but enough of that lets go see him.

I eventually reached his office and after knocking he said "come in" I entered saying "hey dad you wanted to see me" he said "I did but not this late" I looked at the clock seeing it was now twenty past ten he chuckled saying "your a growing man it's natural to sleep in a bit and besides I know you work beyond anyone else when you get to work speaking of which I need you to handle a matter for us" I said "what is it dad" he said "it concerns your old friends Raynare and Kalawarner they've gone rouge" I said "wait Rey-chan and Kala-chan have gone rouge what how how did it happen" Shemhazai said "well I say Kalawarner has but recently she got in touch apparently she wants to come back but won't do it unless she talks with you" I asked "why me" he said "isn't it obvious my boy she loves you I mean you have been friends since you were both children so it's to be expected" I said "me and her are just friends nothing more nothing less but if I can stop her from being a traitor than that works for me" he said "that's my boy now go deal with this problem".

**Kuoh academy**

I arrived at the school that Shemhazai had informed me of in the town Rey-chan and Kala-chan were at I was under the guise of being a transfer student looking at his potential school when I reality I was meant to deal with the matter of the two devils that ran this town "why couldn't he do this himself I'm no good at diplomacy" it's true I have no luck when it comes down to the diplomatic path but sure you need someone to destroy everything I his path I'm your dude. 

I entered the academy while being escorted by two of the student council members who I immediately knew were devil's I was greeted by three women one had blood red hair while the other two had back hair although one had glasses on I was about to speak when the tallest of them ran up saying "oh my maou he's a real cutie" she suddenly began moving all over me only for me to say "ok I get it I'm handsome I tell myself that every morning although being told that by a cute girl like yourself does warm my icy heart a little" that was when the girl in glasses said "are you really willing to talk so casually with a maou" I said "she doesn't seem to mind" I pointed out as the tall girl was blushing due to my cute compliment I said "ok teasing aside why don't we get introductions out the way".

The glasses wearing girl said "fair enough I'm Sona Sitri of the Sitri clan" the red head said "my name is Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan" the tall one said "and I'm Serafall Leviathan but call me Sera-tan" she did a pose to indicate her excitement I said "ok I'm Ryunosuke Yanagi but please just call me Ryunosuke I'm ot one for formalities" Sona said "understandable if Shemhazai-sama's report is anything to go by" I said "wait he sent a report to you all" she said "he also stated why you were here something about you having the freedom to act in our territory" I asked "why am I here then and not out out there hunting them" Sona said "he said and I quote I want to give that lazy bastard a run as he's been slacking lately" I said "that son of a bitch ah well so to answer the question of why I'm here to cut a long story short I'm hunting a group of fallens who turned traitor against Grigori I was sent to retrieve or eliminate them all by myself" Rias said "you must be confident in your skills or they must be confident in yours if you were sent all alone" I said "oh I have the tree tools I need for the job" she said "what" I said "first my cunning nature second Helel Ben sharr my blade of choice and finally my sacred gear" Sona asked "it must be a powerful gear if it's made you this confident" I said "having annihilation maker does that" Serafall said "annihilation maker that's not possible it's a Longinus class gear" I said "I know and it's mine" I said "am I ok to go now those fallen won't hunt themselves after all and I'll try to keep collateral to a minimum" that was when a blond haired boy said "wait that sword it's a holy sword correct because if it is fight me" I said "while I love a challenge i won't accept it simply because Helel Ben sharr is a demon sword not a holy sword although it has some holy properties but as I said it's mostly a demon sword" he said "I see fair enough forget that challenge" I sarcastically waved back at them to say bye.

* * *

I reached a safe house that had been prepared by Shemhazai I said out loud "at least he's tell me about this I'm definitely gonna need to get payback" that was when I received a message via my magical circle I answered it say who is it the person calling said "it's me Shemhazai" I sarcastically said "oh hey dad you know really funny story I went to meet the Sitri and Gremory ladies only to find out and this is the real punch line that they already knew I here they also said something about giving a certain lazy bastard a walk I don't know who they could mean" Shemhazai said "I wish you were sleepy again at least then your not a sarcastic bitch" I said "ah you love me really Pop's any ways why did you call me" he said "Kalawarner just told us she want's to meet you she sent the location she wants to be picked up and apparently she want's you to take her to the safe house" I asked "any chance it was a ruse just to lure me out" he said "I have my doubts but keep your guard up and please for the love of God don't destroy everything we still haven't paid collateral from your last excursion" I said "hey that was that damn vampires fault not mine" I saw him face palm himself saying "just deal with them boy I swear I'm going to loose my hair over you" I said "love you too Pop's bye" he cut of the connection after sending me the location so I decided to go there".

I arrived at a park that was reasonably quiet in my usual gear I had on a grey trench coat with black jeans and a pale white dress shirt with a crimson tie on I said "she did always love quiet places" I heard a voice say "because I got some peace from you that's why" I said "aww Kala-chan is that anyway to talk about your super awesome childhood friend" she said "see what I mean" I just laughed saying "it's good to see you aren't a traitor why don't we go to the safehouse" she said "keep up flightless" I said "I swear I hate that nickname" she gave me it as kids at first because I wasn't a fallen angel but it later became a harsh nickname she had for her friend that being me.

We reached the safe house after I sealed the door shut and casted a barrier spell on it I then asked "ok Kala-chan tell me what Rey-chan is up to" she said "at first she suggested a plan to be of more use to Azazel-sama that involves taking a person's sacred gear we all believed it would help us be of more use but lately she's going made with power thinking of all the gears she could take yours being at the top of her list" I said "she always was jealous of it and anyhow won't taking someone's gear kill them" Kalawarner said "that's what she doesn't seem to care about all that matters is having more gears for us she's already killed a young boy over it" I said "his name isn't Issei Hyoudou is it" she said "yeah how did you know" I said "while I was at the academy earlier I heard a group of girls going on about it how the perverted trio was now a double act" she said "so people do know him she's making things worse" I said while placing my hand on her shoulder "don't worry Kala-chan I'll deal with it mabye then we'll be able to hand out again like we used to" she blushed saying "yeah that would be nice" I set out to deal with the problem at hand.

* * *

**At a parking lot**

I had a fake distress call sent out to lure Raynare out I began setting traps by setting a set of explosive talismans across the area "and people wonder why I leave so much collateral where ever I go still haven't apologized for the incident in Moscow" I set up some sound nullifying spells to avoid any humans from seeing what was about to unfold I the set the final piece of my trap that being a set of anti-fallen monsters I said "go my babies" I had them get into position to ambush her I waited for half an hour until she arrived she said "Kalawarner were are you" I said while doing a lousy imitation of her "I'm right here Rey-chan" she prepared a light spear saying "Ryunosuke what the hell are you doing here" I said "oh you know I was just in the neighborhood when I heard that my childhood friend turns out to be plotting to steal sacred gears now why on God's earth would I let that slide" she looked angry saying "don't get in my way oh know what's wrong your jelous I'm going to be useful and you won't" I said "and here we are hey everyone Rey-chan is showing her true colours" she changed at me saying "dieee" I said "too easy" she flew towards me only to trigger one of my explosive talismans she cried out in pain only to charge at me again I used one of my ice spells to get her in place **_Deep freeze_** I saw as one of her wings was now frozen up looking as if it would shatter at any moment I said "sad bit is I thought your wings were pretty as a kid" she snarled at me saying "mittelt now" I narrowly avoided her light spear saying "aw mit-can want's to play as well I can accommodate her" I snapped my fingers causing my created monster to attack her she avoided most of it's attacks saying "your created pricks are as useless as you" I said "hey no Insulting my baby's" I kept up a decent fight only to feel a piercing feeling in my chest I looked down to see a blue light spear in my chest I looked up to see Dohnaseek was the one who threw it I said "Dohn-chan why I thought we were friends" he said "I'm sorry but we can't let you interfere in our plans goodbye Ryunosuke knowing you was more fun than I realized it would be" I heard them all fly away as I was left for dead I thought to myself  **aw shit I was killed that ain't good I told Kala-chan we would hang out together and I still haven't been to Venice like I wanted to but worst of all I never said to Shemhazai how much he meant to me** "ah well I'm dead now so no point in complaining about it sorry dad for being a failure to you" I felt every thing go black as until I heard someone say it took all eight to do something to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**The next morning**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I woke up the next morning thinking **was my death yesterday just a dream** I looked down realising I was in the safehouses bed that was when I felt a person next to me I looked down not knowing who it was that was when they woke up I realised it was in fact Serafall the girl from yesterday she said "why hello Yanagi do you remember me" I said with a smirk "how could I forget a cute girl like you" she blushed saying "so I have a sweet talker for a pawn huh" I said "I'm sorry what" she said "oh didn't I tell you your now my pawn Ryun-tan how good is that" I said "I want to ask what you mean but I'm gonna grab some coffee first" she said "I'll get some as well". Me and her had the coffee I prepared during it she explained I did in fact die but she brought me back as her servant or her pawn to be exact since the evil pieces were based of chess pieces I said "so let me get this straight I died but you brought me back" she said "yup" I carried on saying "and now I'm your pawn and I have to do anything you say" she said "that right" I said "it's too early in the morning for this crap" she said "don't worry Ryun-tan you'll get it soon" I said "well does Shemhazai know I'm alive or not" she said "I told him but he wants to talk with you about it" I said "very well I'll talk with him" she said "oh goody he's here already" I looked surprised at seeing he was walking through the door he said "your barriers need work" I said "Pop's what brings you here" he said "my idiot son got killed that's what happened" I said "well that would do it" I had a smirk on my fave that was when he said "do you think it's a game I cried when I heard you died I don't know what God I must thank but it's a miracle that your alive but do you really think It didn't make me cry" I said "dad for the record I thought of you as I died" he said "I thought so I've told lady leviathan to watch over you from now on" I said "sorry dad I'll be stronger next time" he said "don't beat yourself up you'll upset lady leviathan" after a hour of talking he left that was when he said "and lady leviathan please keep my idiot son out of trouble he can be a real handful" I said "yeah yeah Pop's I'll behave" he said "I don't believe you for a second mr bed wetter until age twelve" I pouted upon hearing that.

After Shemhazai had left Serafall said "so do you want to deal with the fallens who killed you" I said "I'm gonna have to I'll ask for Gremory's help during it if you don't mind Serafall" she looked mad saying "it's Sera-tan" I said "sorry Sera-tan I'll call you that from now on" she said "yaay now go help them by the way you left This when you died" she handed me Helel Ben sharr I said "if I used that I wouldn't have died I'll make sure to use it this time" she gave me a pose saying "that's a good man now go kill the evil fallens me however I have a photo shoot to handle" I said "aww can't I join you" she said "mabye another time".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I was greeted at the gates of Kuoh academy by Sona and Rias the former said "I see your hunt didn't go so well" I said "oh it totally did I got Rey-chan's wing proved to them my gear is powerful but most of all I got made into a god damm Devi so yeah that's all well and good" I had cocky and on my face as per usual Sona told me "yes my onee-sama told me that you became her new pawn and apparently we should let you assist us in taking down these fallen angels" I said "you took the words from my mouth ladies" Sona simply face palmed herself only for Rias to ask "who should go with you" I said "ah ms Gremory good of you to join the conversation at last but on the more serious note if you and your peerage could come with me to deal with them that would be great as of sona's peerage it would be a help if they could watch the school in the event they try an attack also could you watch over her while I'm away" I signalled for kalawarner to come out Sona said "she's the one who ratted the group out in the first place" I said "yup" she said "and you want us to keep her safe" "yup" she said "ok then we'll try" I gave her a thumbs up to signal I was good that caused her to face palm herself again.

**That night**

Me and the others in Rias's peerage reached the church that Raynare had set up as a base that was when Rias said to me "so any ideas on how to handle them" I said "I have one first give me a bit of room" I activated annihilation maker letting it generate dozens of monsters once I was done I said "ta-da what do you think of my babies" Yuuto said "how did you do that" I said "annihilation maker that's how" he said "and you have a demon sword" I said "I do Helel Ben sharr the blade of Lucifer himself due for that I have both holy and demonic power from it although it's still a demon sword" I held out the blade itself it had the form of a longsword with a ebony black blade and a gold hilt Rias said "how did a mere human find such a weapon never mind wield it" I said "I could wield it because I can and as of for now I found it well let's just say boy finds ancient ruin boy goes into ancient ruins suddenly boy has one of the strongest demon swords in existence choosing him as his wielder does that sum it up" Rias said "you really are lady Serafall's servant" she then gestured for us to head out.

Me and the Gremory peerage enter the church together I had Koneko and Yuuto with me while Akeno and Rias stood outside I had a number of my babies patrolling the area while the rest went with us as we walked in to see someone who I wished I'd never need to see again I said "oh how predictable the church's forsaken dog is working with Rey-chan oh shock horror what ever will I do" he said "your cockieness is as infuriating as ever boy" I told him "hey I'm don't believe I'm a strong guy I know I am now why don't we skip the pleasantries and just get to the us beating your ass" he said "works for me" I said "Toujo Kiba could you go ahead to scout out the area I'll handle freak here" he shouted "it's Freed".

I prepared Helel Ben Sharr aiming it at freed I began the battle by firing a slash of Holy energy that he barley dodged while he was recovering I ran for him and began striking him with my blade he said "your good brat" I said "well of course I'm good I'm me" that got him frustrated making him loose his balance enough for me to knock him on the floor he said "you win this one you bastard but I'll get you next time" he used a flash bang to blind so he could escape "time to see how the other two are doing".

* * *

I reached the lower level of the church seeing that Yuuto and Koneko were being surrounded I used my gear to create some back up for them I saw Raynare saying "well well well if it isn't a zombie" I said "zombie where I'll kill it I've watched enough of the walking dead to know how to kill it" she said "for the love of your pop culture are insanely irritating" I said "well mission accomplished" I had a cocky grin on my face to highlight her frustration that was when I saw she had a blond haired girl strapped to a machine I said "oh that looks expensive can I break it" she said "no it's not expensive it's just the key to my plan" she activated it causing the blonde haired girl to cry out in pain while I couldn't stop it.

Eventually the poor girl died with a set of rings coming out of her I said "wait that's twilight healing" Raynare said "it's mine now" she then healed up her wing that was damaged by yours truly and began trying to attack us I signalled to Yuuto and Koneko to escape however I grabbed the girl who Raynare had killed eventually I reached the main floor of the church seeing Raynare began trying to attack me I shot out a load of fire blast to bring her down however one of the monsters I made had shot her down with a beam of dark energy I said "Rey-chan why why did you do this to us" she said "because I wanted to be of use to Azazel-sama if I couldn't be of use to him he'd throw me away and I wanted to be a equal to you Ryunosuke" I said "that's the sad part Rey-chan you always were a equal to me I never once felt like you or Kalawarner or mittelt and especially Dohnaseek were beneath me if anything I always wanted to be on your level to be able to soar through the sky like the rest of you but that was then this is now goodbye Rey-chan I won't forget you my friend" I summoned up Helel Ben Sharr and stabbed her in the chest causing her to fade away into dust that was when twilight healing went back to the other girl and Akeno and Rias came back in they had Dohnaseek and mittelt at there side Rias said "we thought you should kill them they were your friends but I see the leader is already gone" Yuuto asked "will you be ok having killed your friend" I said "she died long ago it's better I preserve her memory as of for you two I'm going to hand you over Grigori and let them decide your fate" Dohnaseek said "very well if we can't be friends after this I understand" I told him  "that's the thing Dohna we will always be friends now go on".

**The day after**

The next morning I awoke to a number of good news for example the girl Raynare killed who I now knew as Asia had been resurrected as Rias's servant and Dohnaseek had been cooperating with Grigoris investigation Mittelt however was not as of for me well I was going to talk with Serafall about it. I met with the Maou Leviathan who was also my king who said "ah Ryun-tan your awake did you sleep well" I said "I'm still waking up but yeah it went ok" she said "as of for what were going to do you and I are going to college" I said "wait what I was pretending to examin a highschool to transfer to the other day" Serafall said "well I checked our your age and your the right age for college" I said "I'm 18 I should be done with highschool soon and what's this about you coming with me" she said "I'm not gonna let my precious pawn out of my sight We're gonna have so much fun together" she then began hugging me tightly with me barley able to say "can't breathe I'm gonna die twice in the same week" she said "oh don't worry about that I won't let you die and also there is something else I need to tell you" I asked "a part of me is dreading what your about to say Sera-tan" she said "I might have told the people at college your my boyfriend" I nearly fell from my chair saying "wait what I'm your ok hold up" she said "what's wrong Ryun-tan you seem embarrassed" I said "oh gee what gave that away I mean I've never had a girlfriend in my life and now magicazam I do of course I'm gonna be a bit embarrassed to say the absolute least" she said "well who knows this magical leviathan girl might have a crush on you" I looked at her saying "what" she said "i might be developing a crush on you but whether it stays that way or not we'll see now to college" she marched ahead making me think  **this girl's gonna be the death of me.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

After my first day at college passed with mostly no problems I mean there's only so much that can go wrong when you have the God *ow* damn Leviathan going about saying how you two are dating  **I need a cup of coffee** as I thought that Serafall came over saying "I need you at this address tonight Ryun-tan" I said "what is this am I being invited to a devils bar or something stupid like that" she said "nope you get to meet my other two servants Behemoth my rook and Merlin my bishop" I said "wait Merlin as in King Arthur Merlin" she said "yup he's a bit old but he's a real cutie at the end of the day" I said "you know I'm meant to be your boyfriend right" she said "yup" she then wispered "is someone getting jelous" I said to her "I might be Sera-tan but if you give me a hug I'll forget about it" she suddenly wrapped her arms around me again so hard that I couldn't breathe properly  **ah man I'm gonna be asphyxiated if this keeps up** fortunatly for me I was able to break free of her grip as she said "is all forgiven" I said "all is forgiven".

That night I met at a fairly large manor house outside the town's limit with a collosal rock golem standing at about ten foot tall and a older man in highly dignified mage robes who was stood at I'd say 5 foot mabye more manye less the older one said "welcome back lady Leviathan" Serafall said "oh mer-tan there's no need for such formalities just call me Sera-tan" he said "it's only right I respect a woman in your position and I take it this is the pawn you mentioned" I said "Yo ho it's me Ryunosuke Yanagi" he said "a sarcastic one this should be fun" I said "aw don't worry sir I'll simply say sarcastic things not do anything sarcastic" I heard a familiar voice say "that's a lie and we both know it" I called out "Kala-chan it's nice to see you again" she said "why do I get the feeling that's one sided" I said "admit it ya missed me didn't you" she said "in your dreams flightless" I drew out my devil wings saying "not anymore" Serafall had a jelous look as she interupted us saying "if your done Kala-tan is moving in here with us I believe Shemhazai said you feel comfortable with her" I said "so Pop's to the rescue again" Kalawarner said "more like Shemhazai-sama's making our lives hell again" I said "aw come on I like a bit of fun" Serafall dragged me away to talk about something all the while Behemoth and Merlin just looked on.

As I got dragged into a corner with Serafall I asked "ok what's wrong" she said "I um" I said "it's because I'm getting friendly with Kala-chan isn't it" she said "alright fine it is I'm jealous ok I know I shouldn't since we haven't known eachother for very long but seeing you get friendly with another girl I just I don't grrr" I said "Sera-tan it's ok to get jealous it's natural in fact but all I ask is don't let it corrupt you" she said "but I" I said "it's ok you said it yourself your developing feelings for me so of course you'd feel threatened" before she could say anything else I said "now than let's go speak with the others because I'm pretty sure Behemoth is trying to spy on us" she said "that makes a change normally he's pretty quiet and solitary" I said "you know I'd always imagined he'd be taller" she said "oh no he is that's just his pint size form as I call it he can get much bigger" I said "well let's hope it doesn't come to that".

* * *

After mine and Serafall's chat we met back with the others with me asking "so I take it I'm not here for a social call" Serafall said "nope Ryun-tan tonight I wanted to introduce you to my other two peerage members and so you could see your new home" I said "so I take it I'm moving in here" she said "yup we can be one big happy team" I said "so I get to annoy you, Kala-chan and Merlin" he said "not if you want to learn some spells from me boy" I said "alright I'll just annoy Kala-chan and Sera-tan" he said "I can live with that but know anything you do won't surprise me I have lived for thousands of years" Kalawarner asked us "so are we doing anything tonight or not" that was when Behemoth came over carrying six crates of alcohol in his arms while he didn't say anything I quickly caught on to what he meant I said "let's take a hint from the big guy shall we" I popped out a can saying "let us drink till our hearts can't take it" Merlin said "I guess we could" Serafall shouted "PARTY" I could see Kalawarner holding her head in her hands while she muttered "flightless no" I said "flightless yes".

The next morning I woke up muttering "ugh what happened last gah" I looked down to see that Serafall was sleeping on my chest which was exposed  **ah shit what happened Ryunosuke I mean we couldn't have but we oh crap what happened last night** I saw her wake up slowly saying "huh oh morning Ryun-tan" I watched as she fluttered her eyes while shaking of the last of her sleep  **I didn't know she was this pretty** she said "thanks for letting me stay in your room last night" I had a puzzled look as she said "my door got smashed by Merlin getting drunk and trying to use magic so I couldn't go in hence why I'm in here with you"  **oh phew we didn't do it** I said "my head" she said "Behemoth gave us drinks designed to get him drunk so this hangover will last for quite awhile" I bit my head on the pillow saying "fuuuuck".


	5. Chapter 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**That evening**

After my little hangover (more like colossal hangover) this morning I had recovered and was back to full strength which was a good thing as Serafall had said we were going out hunting tonight when I asked this afternoon what it was she said to me "were going to kill some big bad stray that Sona was going to kill but since that would mean she'd be in danger I can't have that"  **sister complex to the max** I said to her "so we here yet" she said "we are now I'm gonna sit back and watch have fun boys"  **what the** Merlin said "just let her do it she's always been like this" I said "alright besides what's the worst that can happen we have Behemoth with us after all" he didn't reply  **gotta remember that oops then again how do we know he's a guy I mean he has no and I'm thinking too deep again damn curse you Pop's for instilling that habit in me** I picked up my blade and walked ahead to go deal with the stray.

When we walked into the abandoned warehouse that the stray had made their home with me asking "ok guys noob question but did they say what this stray actually looks like" Merlin said "all we know is that they're SS-class and massacred an entire pursuit squad" I said "oh brill and we have to go kill it" he said "sadly yes and to think I abandoned my research of nekhosou breeding patterns for this"  **why did I take that in a perverted way** that was when someone called out "nya if you asked nicely I'd give you some one on one experience" I turned around to see a woman dressed in a black kimono with yellow obi's however the more distinctive part was the fact that her kimono was exposing a large portion of her cleavage I said "oh hey ladie you wouldn't happen to know where a stray devil went she's about yay high seems to be a decent combatant" the woman said "no sir I haven't" her voice was dripping with sarcasm as I said "oh well ain't that a shame" Merlin said "you know it's her right" the stranger said "what no i couldn't be I am but a humble" before she could finish Behemoth slammed her with his fist I said "well that was easier than I thought" before we could congratulate ourselves the woman stood up saying "so that's how it is well than let's play pretty boy's" she held her hands up in a battle ready stance with me saying "well looks like I'm not going to be bored after all".

My fight with the stranger began as I charged with Helel letting off a slash of demonic power as she dodged we engaged in a clash with her saying "such a big sword I wonder if your over compensating for something" I "funny I was wondering if those Obi were overcompensating for something" she gigled a bit saying "someone seems sarcastic" I said "me sarcastic no I'm just in a good mood" as we separated and re-engaged in out clash with sparks flying she said "oh why would that be nya" I said "because" as I leapt back I said "I've finally got an opponent who can keep up with me" while she wasn't looking I set a explosive talisman on the ground I said "it seems you've got lots of proficiency in Senjutsu and Youjustsu and taking into account the whole hands on experience comment as well as the cat ears and tail I'd say your a nekhosou" she said "nya someone's clever nya" I said "ah ha well I have an app for them" I placed my hand on the ground to make a number of monsters that were built to beat nekhosou's I said "go get her my babies" she gigled saying "oh this is fun" she created kasha's that made short work of them with me saying "ah well they were a rush job anyway" she said "it's been fun nya but I must be off" as Merlin said "don't let her escape" I said "on it" while she ran I chased her down.

* * *

I raced across the rooftops using my wings to provide a form of gliding  **gonna have to learn to fly properly** as I maintained my pursuit with the stranger saying "sorry little man I don't have time to play" I said "aw such a shame I was hoping we could have some more fun" she replied "that would be good but nya if I don't show up to my meeting my boss won't be to happy" I held my hand out to try and restrain her with a spell  _ **inferno shot**_ I sent a fireball to end the pursuit only for her to dodged it "ah well I've never had the best aim with that thing anyway" however when I landed on a rooftop I looked around to try and find her I said "aw shit and I didn't even catch her name" all of a sudden something pounced on me only for me to realise it was the stray.

As she sat on top of me I said "oh it's actually I didn't catch your name" she said "nya naughty boy chasing a girl without knowing her" she leaned in closer saying "it's Kuroka nya" at this stage there was mere millimetres between us it was as if she was inspecting me as she said "finely toned muscles, decent jawline pretty eyes" she suddenly licked me and pulled back while moving her tounge in and out of her mouth saying "oh what this a taste I don't recognize well well well what have we here little man nya" I said "um" she wispered "cat got your tounge" out of nowhere she smacked me aside saying "it's a shame you seemed fun but I really must be off although what should I call you" I said "Ryunosuke and for the love of God you don't quit huh Kuroka" she said "bye bye" she summoned up a mist that allowed her to get away with Merlin shouting "give me a second boy" she generated a magic circle and cleared it off as Serafall arrived saying "what happened Ryun-tan" I said "to be honest Sera-tan I don't quite know".

Once we got back we decided the mission was officially a failure although on the plus side it gave us all an insight into eachothers tactics with Merlin saying "you know if you actually used some technique in your magic you'd be pretty powerful boy" I said "I know it's just I'm more used to being messy in its usage" Kalawarner said "fourteen coffee machines at the Grigori HQ can agree with you" I said "hey it's not my fault that they couldn't handle a bit of kinetic booster magic" she said "you blew them up by making them work to quickly" I said "well I need my coffee and quickly Kala-chan" she sighed saying "I aware you'll be the death of us all" Merlin said "I couldn't agree more lady Kalawarner" while Behemoth didn't say anything he simply nodded I said "ah screw you all I'm awesome" Kalawarner said "yeah yeah flightless".

* * *

**Two weeks later**

I arrived at the occult research club as Serafall told me that Rias had a request for me. I walked into the main room with her saying "ah Yanagi-san" I said "please just Ryunosuke or just Yanagi you know I hate formalities" she said "alright Yanagi I take it you got my message" I said "you wished to see me" she said "this may seem like I'm being weak but" she suddenly crashed into my arms crying as she said "I need you to help my peerage train I can't do it alone" I held one hand on her shoulder just to comfort her asking "what happened to get you like this" she went on to explain that she was stuck in an arranged marriage and how she made an agreement to break it off only if she won a rating game against Riser her fiancé I said "alright I'll train you and the others but I don't know how well I'll be able to do" she said "anything you guy do will be of great help" I said "on one condition though" she asked "what is it" I said "I join you all in the game" my request left her shocked as she didn't know what to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**At the training resort**

I had arrived at the resort with the others with Serafall's permission although she wasn't to pleased about me taking part in the rating game she did eventually agree to it  **man she's almost as stubborn as me** when we set our luggage down Rias's knight Yuuto asked "so what's in mind for our training" I said "well for yourself and Toujo I have something in mind" they both blushed as they heard that  **wait are they a thing** he however brushed it off asking "what exactly might it be" I said "I've seen footage of how you both fight so all I have in mind is some endurance training for you both it may not seem like much but it'll be enough to help you hold your own against the girlled chicken's team" I turned to Asia saying "as of for you I have some exercises that'll help boost your magical power"  **thank you Merlin** she said "that's great I just want to be of use" I said "by the time we're through you'll be of great help" that was when Akeno asked "what about little old me" I said "for you himejima just some more endurance training although yours is different as it'll help boost your ability to hit multiple targets" I turned to Rias "as of for you lady Gremory your training is more or less the same as himejima's" Yuuto asked "while the planing is great how will you monitor us all" I said "I don't need to" I hit my hand on the ground saying "they can do it for me" I'd made some monsters that I usually use for training as I said "these are built to keep up with me so train with them and you'll be perfectly fine" Rias asked "they won't kill anyone will they" I said "oh no at worst you'll suffer a broken rib or two" she screamed "whhhat aren't you going to stop them" I said "it's either that or you guys get insufficient training" she said "I guess you have a point but who will you be working with the most" I said "shall we put it to a vote" that was when Akeno grabbed my arm saying "I call dibs" only for Rias to say "fine" she clearly had a pout on her face because of it.

It had been an hour now and Akeno was doing fairly well albeit with a few accidents I said to her "alright let's take five" she while panting said "alright" I made a quick call to everyone via my monsters to tell them to take five with Akeno asking "wait you can do that" I said "I can also I can get 4G from these things if I want" she gigled saying "why would you need that" I said "I like to binge watch Naruto on missions so I make myself a WI-FI provider" she said "you have a sacred gear that can destroy the planet and you use it to binge watch anime" I said "yup" she laughed more saying "I want to say that's a terrible idea but at the same time it's brilliant" I said "I know right" as she kept on laughing I thought **something about this girl is so calming yet so painful what could it be** after our break we went back to training. In the evening we had finished dinner with everyone being exhausted as Yuuto said "those things are an absolute hell to fight" I said "I know" he said "how do you live with them" I said "I'm experienced" Koneko then said "how do you keep up with them" I told her "the sad part is those were the easy difficulty ones" everyone's jaw dropped as they screamed "JUST HOW POWERFUL ARE YOU" I laughed as they were left in a real state because of my comment.

Before I went to bed I set up a magic circle to call Serafall who Immediately asked "Ryun-tan what's wrong is the Gremory girl giving you trouble" she waved her wand about as I said "no she's not I just wanted to check in on you Sera-tan" she squealed as she said "Ryun-tan that's so sweet let me come over to give you a hug" I said "wait Sera-tan I'm not" she'd already come over as I said "fully dressed" I was wearing nothing but my pajama bottoms I said "I was gonna um are you ok" she muttered "so well built like they've been"  **oh crap what's she gonna say next** "chiseled by a God" she was quite visibly drooling now as I said "I um yeah I'll cover myself up now v she grabbed my hand saying "no I like the view"  **ah shit I can't argue now** I pulled her in for a hug saying "thank you" she said "huh were did this come from" I said "I never did say thank you for giving me a second chance at life I look I know I've done a few things wrong I've caused mass destruction all across the globe, I've made a fool of lord *ow* knows how many opponent's but I am grateful for you saving me" she returned the hug saying "Ryun-tan it's ok truly sure Shemhazai complains about how much mess you make and Kalawarner and Merlin always say that you need to stop being so cocky but really everyone loves you your a kind hearted guy deep down who'd go all the way for his loved ones that's why so many people love you why I love you"  **wait did she just say** she went bright red as I asked "Sera-tan I" she said "I'm sorry it's all wrong the timing the moment the the" I held her hands saying "it's alright just say what you wanted to say and I'll listen to you" she said "I um the truth is I've fallen in love with you I know it's so soon and that I told you I was developing a crush on you but gah I LOVE YOU RYUNOSUKE YANAGI YOU BIG IDIOT I LOVE YOU" I didn't know what to say I mean she's a Mao for crying out loud I'm just a lowly devil I mean sure I'm a handsome and powerful devil but a lowly devil none the less what do I gahhh ah screw you Pop's why didn't you say what I would have to do in this situation gahh she said "I um" I pulled her in for a kiss catching her off guard as I broke away I said "I love you as well Serafall Leviathan I love all your undying optimism and compassion both on and off the battlefield and the fact you can take my ego, my pride and my wit with no trouble whatsoever Baka I love you" she said "Ryuuuuun-tan you could have said" I told her "I well I didn't know if you'd feel the same and I knew if I said things would get awkward between us" she replied "it's ok at least you confessed now" we both leaned forward not for a kiss but instead to rest out foreheads on eachothers I said "so" she said "looks like now we're actual boyfriend and girlfriend" she gave me a quick kiss before leaving as Merlin sent a message something about how Behemoth had made a mess of the kitchen again.

* * *

The day after I confessed to Serafall I carried on training the rest of the Gremory group with Rias saying "it's great you could join us in the game Yanagi but I'll confess I'm surprised Lady Serafall allowed it" I said "oh at first she didn't but I talked to her a little and well she agreed it was for the best due to the low manpower on your team" she said "it'll be a huge help" as she left I said to everyone via my monsters "ok everyone I'm boosting the difficulty a little so get ready" even without my enhanced senses you'd be able to hear their sighs or cries.

**The day of the game**

The three days had passed and all I had to say was we were all ready true they all hated my training regime but in the end it's for the best  **I'll win this and go back to Serafall** on the latest day she sent me a card wishing me luck while it's a tiny gesture for a Mao it meant a lot to me however my thoughts were put to an end as the bell went off for the game to commence.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I stood ready with the others as Rias went over the plan I had already promoted myself to a Queen so I was covered I said "quick warning I tend to make a mess of the battlefield" Rias said "I know and before you ask it is allowed so long as you don't harm any of us" I did a fist bump in the air saying "yes" Yuuto said "are you sure your the eldest one out of all of us" I said "I am believe me now" I made some scouting creatures with annihilation maker saying "go investigate the enemy base" they did a nod as the bat like creatures I made went ahead I said "well then let's get to work".

Me and Koneko went ahead to the gym area being met by one of Riser's rook's and two of his pawn's with me saying "I'll take the small fry's you get the medium one" Koneko said "right" she was still mad at my training but she still did as I asked I was met by the pawn's who I'm convinced are small children I said "and what brings a couple of rugrat's to a battlefield shouldn't you be playing soccer or doing your homework right now" they both laughed as they drew one chainsaw each saying "he's a funny one it's a shame we have to cut him up" I said "ok what the fuck is wrong with the grilled chicken" the green haired one said "don't you like chainsaws" I said "yeah but not when someone's trying to cut me up with one" I evaded them with ease while delivering the occasional jab with Helel when the time came I ran out with Koneko.

As we escaped the gym Akeno came along and blew it up with one collosal thunder bolt I said "nice shot" our victory was short lived as Riser's queen came along nearly beating Koneko only for me to push her aside I looked up saying "you should be careful with that magic you could hurt someone with it" the woman said "that's the point you idiot" I held Helel towards her saying "hey I'm not the idiot you are" Koneko said "you are one considering how much you're arguing about it" I said "no she is after all she never saw such a simple move coming" she got hit by a number of medium sized monsters that I made as we argued Akeno said "I'll take care of her you two go assist Kiba or I should say to Koneko you go assist your man"  **ha knew it** I said "alright".

* * *

As we arrived at the area that the map said was the playing field me and Koneko saw Yuuto was cornered by some of Riser's servants i said "Toujo could you buy me some time" she said "right" as she ran ahead to help Yuuto I began making my monsters so I could turn the tide "come on you sodding thing's" yeah the reason I always stick to medium or small monsters is because the larger or more powerful I make them the longer it takes "hurry up" these were taking forever to make  **can't unleash it yet I still can't control it fully.**

After a long wait I finished my creation and began helping Koneko and Yuuto the latter saying "you took your time" I said "it'll be worth it now for my first party trick" _**m**_ _ **ist of cocytus**_ from Helel I made a black mist that practically drowned my opponent's with Yuuto asking "what the" I said "mist of cocytus it's Helel Ben Shar's main power for its demonic half at least" he said "since you don't use it often I take it the effects are indiscriminate" I said "nope it don't use it often because it ends fights to quickly" with a snap of my fingers the mist vanished as all of Riser's servants fell to the ground I said "relax the worst it did was put put them in a comatose state at that power level at least" Yuuto said "I asked once and I'll ask again just how powerful are you" I said "oh I've got more where that came from".

When the other servant's retired from the game me, Yuuto and Koneko raced ahead to help Rias and Asia with me saying "ya think Akeno will be ok" Koneko said "she's got this" as we looked on it was clear Rias was being backed into a corner by Riser I said "Kiba, Toujo you two help out Gremory and Argento I'll take the overcooked chicken" they both said in unison "on it" as I approached Riser he said "a lowly pawn is trying to oh I've heard of you your the mao Leviathan's new pawn" I said "oh so I've got a fanbase already" he said "your still going to die you know" I said "let's see about that" as we began our fight he charged for me with his wings active as I kept dodging and weaving occasionally hitting him with Helel  **seem's he hasn't fallen for it** eventually I stopped saying "hey mate have you been watching were your going" he said "what are you" I snapped my fingers blowing up a set of mines that I'd secretly laid while we had our brawl while it did destroy a good portion of his body he did regenerate saying "a fine attempt but your still going to loose" I said "did you really think that's the best I've got" I whistled summoning the monster I made earlier as I said "say hello to one of my many babies or to be exact the anti-pheonix beast comes with the best Ryunosuke guarantee" he said "you little" he words were silenced as my monster kept on assaulting him with me calling it off so I wouldn't kill him at that stage the announcer declared "Lord Riser can no longer fight Lady Gremory wins" everyone was congratulating themselves as the news spread.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

After the game was over and done with myself and the Gremory group returned to the manor with us all being greeted by Serafall, Kalawarner, Merlin and Behemoth with Serafall saying "ah Ryun-tan you did so well" she had me in a tight hug as I said "he help can't breathe seeing white light" Kalawarner said "that'll teach you to put talismans around my bedroom door" I said as Serafall let me go "hey those were funny and you know it" she said "you made one of them act like a stink bomb" I heard a familiar voice say "thanks to that incident the whole HQ stank of out of date milk for two weeks" I said "hi Pop's" he said "hello Ryunosuke" he brought me in for a hug although his weren't half as tight as Serafall's when he said "I need to speak to you and lady Leviathan in private" as he said that I gestured for Serafall to come over while saying to the rest "Guys drink up Behemoth would you mind showing them were the alcohol's kept" he did a nod as he walked away  **for a mindless being he's pretty nice** as I walked Serafall sneakily held my hand while blushing.

When we got to a more secure room Shemhazai placed a noise cancelling spell to stop any eavesdropping I asked "so what's going on the suspense is killing me" he said "Ryunosuke I want to be serious with you" he had a look on his face I hadn't seen in a long time in fact the last time he had that look on his face was when I told him I wanted to start going on missions for Grigori he said "did I ever tell you about your parents" I said "you told me that they died when I was young that's about as much as I can remember" he said after sighing "the truth is me taking you in wasn't a case of me being compassionate I did it because they asked me too" I was left frozen by his statement I mean I was always under the impression that he took me in to be nice but it seems not I asked "what do you mean" he said while holding out a loccket "these are your parents and me Maiyuki and Eric Yanagi both of whom were some of my closest friends I knew them years before you were born these two they're the reason I took you in" I asked "what happened" he told me "a few weeks before they died they came to me saying a man by the name of Rizevim Livan Lucifer had contacted them demanding they join him my theory is they died because they rejected his demand" I said "why" I was in tears now saying "why did you hide this WHY" he said "because I knew you'd want revenge for their deaths and A I knew you'd likely die and B I didn't want it to corrupt you I knew that if it it became all you lived for then you'd become a selfish person" I said "so what this was to keep me humble" he said "no it was too keep you as yourself" he held his hand on my cheek saying "your a good person Ryunosuke behind that sarcasm and wit you care and I I didn't want you too loose that" I said "I need some air" I walked out of the room.

As I stood on the balcony of my room I took in the night air  **why would he hide this I know he meant well but he had no right to they're my parents my family** as soon as I heard that word in my head I had images of everyone at Grigori be it Mitlet and Dohnaseek or Shemhazai and Baraqiel the people I grew up with I said our loud "I get it now I shouldn't seek revenge for the family I lost no I should protect the one I gained" I held my hand in the sky saying "hang in their everyone I'll make this world the safest one out there" I heard someone crying as I turned around with Serafall saying "Ryun-tan that was beautiful ah come here you big teddy bear" she lunged into me giving me a hug while rubbing her head against me saying "your so cuddly" I patted her head saying "I know Sera-tan I know" as she kept on snuggling into me I saw Behemoth watching from the ground floor while giving me a thumbs up  **so the big guy support's us.**

* * *

**The day after**

I woke up with everyone being in the main hall as Kalawarner said "morning flightless" I said "oh hey" Merlin chimed him saying "she informed us all she'll be joining us on combat missions now and also have you seen this" I found a set of reports talking about my fight with Riser however one section caught my attention:

_Ryunosuke Yanagi_

_The man responsible for beating Lord Riser Phenex or as us girls say a complete cutie a man who not only has power but the confidence to back it up we all agree he's a man we all desire and I bet you all want him to make something extra_

I said "I refuse to finish that article" Merlin grabbed it saying "special with his Annihilation maker if you all catch our drif" I said "I'm never going to use it the same way ever again" Kalawarner said "looks like someone has a large female fanbase" I said "why though all I did was beat up a pheonix" Serafall came in saying "don't you know many powerful devil's have harems of women" Merlin said "I've had six in my lifetime boy" I spat out my drink saying "what the hell" he said "what did you really think I spent all my time researching magic" I said "so we have a manwhore in the house" he said "guilty as charged" I said "but I" Kalawarner said "finally we shut him up" I said "I just haven't quite processed it all I mean sure if I'm playing a video game a harem sounds great but in real life" Serafall said "if you have lots of female admires's than why not have one besides" she wispered "I would get to be the main girl" Behemoth suddenly said "I don't know if I want a little Ryunosuke and Serafall running around" I was left shocked as I said "wait you can" he said "what talk I've always been able to do that I just choose not to" I said "oh my" he said "before you ask yes I am technically a boy and yes I do know you and Serafall are screwing each other" I went red saying "it's not like that" I heard her say "not yet".

After this morning's incident I was wandering around town on my own I said to myself  **man what a week but I guess this is what you have to deal with when your awesome** that was when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a corner before I could let out a gasp of air the stranger had already pinned me to the wall with me recognizing who it was I said "well look what the cat dragged in" Kuroka said "oh so you remember little old me nya" I said "no how could I forget such a pretty face huh" she said "trying to flatter me are we nya" I said "based on your reaction I'm gonna guess it's working" she wispered "it might be" as she licked my cheek her eyes suddenly widened as she said "this taste it couldn't be" I said "it's not my deodorant is it" she said "nya no it's something I would recognise anywhere" I asked "what then" she said "half nekhosou yet one half dragon" I said "that's impossible I was a human before becoming a devil" she said "the nose and tounge never lie nya besides" she leaned in even further saying "I'm sure I'd be able to tell who's a member of my own kind although for you looks like someone sealed it" I said "oh I know who would do that but I must ask why are you here anyway" she said "my leader wants to fight you and I'm acting as the messenger" I asked "oh and who would be Mr X huh because I'd love to accept his challenge" she said "he's the white dragon emperor so watch out" I said "so little ity bity Vali wants to fight huh" she said "is that ok" I said "Kuroka my day just went from decent to amazing" she said "and it's all because of me nya" I said "it might be" she began pushing into me more her breasts now completely pressing me against the wall as I said "what are you plotting kitty" she said "nothing good" before I could respond she ran away with me saying "dang it".

* * *

I got back home with Serafall asking "what took you so long Ryun-tan" I said "long story short I ran into that stray from the other day and now my childhood rival wants to fight me" Kalawarner said "what the Vali's in town I thought he left" I said "I did as well but apparently not and I need to talk with Pop's" Serafall asked "what is it" I said "apparently somebody sealed my non-human side yeah while I'm at it newsflash I'm half nekhosou and half dragon" Kalawarner said "while also being a devil" I said "yup" she said "that sounds like one of your anime's" Serafall said "you can't be to suppress a beings very nature is impossible" Merlin said "not quite true it's difficult but it is very possible to do so" I asked "can the seal be removed" he said "only the caster can remove it even I can't bypass that rule" I said "well looks like I'm paying Pop's a visit" I held out my hand saying to Serafall "care to join me" she said "I call shotgun on the car" she ran up while hugging into me excessively.

As I waited at Grigori HQ so I could talk with Shemhazai Serafall was snuggling into me saying "oh Ryun-tan I love snuggling you" I patted her head saying "I know you do Sera-tan as we looked up we pulled ourselves closer so we could try to kiss eachother Shemhazai came in saying "I knew you were both dating" I said "oh um" he said "Azazel owes me a beer now" I asked "it's great that you can joke on but you didn't tell me something when we last spoke" he said "what is it" I said "oh well I went for a walk earlier" he said "oh God no" I carried on saying "and a little birdy told me that my true power has been sealed by someone" he said "so you figured it out did you" I said "what did you do" he said "no I know your mad but" I said "oh I'm gonna love this aren't I" he said "your dad didn't want you to loose control" I said "why are both my dead parents haunting me from beyond the grave all in one go huh" he said "look I'm sorry Ryunosuke I was just following their wishes but if you really want it I can remove the seal" I said "will I a lollipop if I do" he said "no you'll get all the problems of a nekhosou and dragon" I said "ah shit" he said "all I need to do is say the password" I was about to ask what it was when I felt a surge of energy with me asking "did you" he said "make the password password I did what I didn't want you finding it out too soon" I said "Pop's it would seem I've rubbed off on you" he said "just take your new powers and go" I could feel the power flowing through me as my dragon and nekhosou side was finally let loose like a flood gate that's been holding back the water for so long.

We returned home quickly thanks to Serafall's teleportation circle with Merlin asking "did it go well" I said "yup I am now devil nekhosou and dragon in more than just name alone" he said "incredible I've never seen such a unique combination of powers" Kalawarner said "it does explain your love for mischief and your destructive tendencies" I said "really I'm having a moment here and you have to" she laughed saying "I'm just messing with you relax" I was about to carry on when Merlin said "everyone we have some new arrivals in town it would seem they're exorcist's" I said "what the" Serafall said "I'll blow them away" I said "no please let me handle this" she said "alright" before I left she kissed me on the cheek saying "for good luck".


	9. Chapter 9

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I followed the trail of the exorcist's to the occult research club building  **what is it with this group** I was also thinking of what Merlin told me before I left:

_Flashback:_

_"Ryunosuke I need to speak to you" I said "sure" he told me "I received a report from Shemhazai-sama regarding the seal that was placed on you" I asked "what about it" he said "I was informed that while I has been removed it will be a while before you actually gain your new found powers" I said "so it's kind like paint It's been set but now it's got to dry" he said "that's actually a good analogy boy sadly I don't know how long it will take to dry" I said "it's alright although how will I know when it happens" he said "I don't know try waging a tail or a wing" I said "at this stage that's better than nothing"_

man for a guy who's a thousand year old wizard he sure as hell can be as sarcastic as me but anyway as I walked in I saw that the Gremory group was currently talking with two stranger's based on the uniforms they wore it's safe to say they were the exorcist's I was looking for one of them had long chestnut hair tied in twin tails however the other one had short blue hair seeing her caused a part of me to have a feeling of lust however I told myself  **cut it out you've already gone through puberty dang it** what the heck was happening with me I stopped thinking of her as Rias asked "Yanagi can I help you" I said "ah Gremory funny you should ask that yeah I heard that some exorcist's were in town and I wanted to give them the good ol' Ryunosuke hello" Akeno said "it involves Annihilation maker doesn't it" I put my index finger over my lips saying "it's a secret" the blue haired girl said "Annihilation maker huh well you must be Ryunosuke Yanagi and it would seem you've got that filthy blade of yours" I said "hey don't insult my baby" I held Helel with her saying "for welding such a discusting weapon you must die" I said "was that a challenge" I gave a confident stare saying "because if so I can be very very competitive" I left with Yuuto to challenge them.

As I stood outside I said to Yuuto "I'll take the blue haired one if you take the twin tailed one" he said "fine"  **what is his problem right now** I drew Helel saying "are you sure you want to do this" the blue haired girl said "if I can enact God's will then I must do it" I didn't reply instead I rushed her delivering a quick jab to her shoulder following it with a slash to her stomach that she quickly evaded while bringing out her blade I said "is that" she said "Excalibur destruction a death far to good for a devil like you" I said "somebody's a cranky pants today and that's the not the first holy sword I've fought nor are you the first wielder" she while trying to attack me said "oh who was the first" I said "I believe his name was vicsa Vida no that's not it oh I remember now it was Vasco" she said "you fought the violence of heaven himself how" I said "ok first thing is I never said I won but as of for how I survived A it was because of my cunning and B because of this" I slamed my hand on the ground and made some monsters via Annihilation Maker they weren't anything powerful just a little something to keep her on her toes as I said "that's the other way" I generated a Fallen Angel magic circle saying "but this oh this is a little something just for you" _**B**_ ** _ **ullet** of Enoch _** I fired a blast of energy so powerful that it caused her uniform to rip up I said "ah thank you Armaros" she said "what the hell" I said "oh that that was just a quick shot it was meant to pierce your heart but it seems your more powerful than I thought so it didn't work half as much as it should have" she said "grr filthy devil" I said "that's a me Ryunosuke" Koneko said "your the worst" I said "oh come on Toujou is this because of the training camp" Akeno said "I'll admit I'm still sore from that" Rias said "we still want to get back at you" however I blocked the blue haired girl saying to them "look I was asked to you train you guys it's not my fault I did it in a harsher way" Rias said "I suppose we did win because of it" the blue haired girl said "enough talk fight me" I glared saying "lady I don't know who you are but can't you see I'm talking to my friends I will fight you in a minute OK" I pushed her back with Helel.

When I was done talking I got back to my fight although Yuuto was down for the count so the twin tailed girl came to join in she said "I heard you took on the violence of heaven yourself it's a shame you became a devil Michael would be unstoppable with a exorcist like you" I said "priest garbs have never been my style but if it were in black I'd accept it" the new girl began laughing saying "funny thing is they do have them in black now although again don't know if they'd look good on you" I said "lady I look good in anything I wear but I'm better when I'm wearing nothing at all" she blushed brightly saying "y you scoundrel using such impure mannerisms in a fight" I was laughing so hard I thought my ribs would split saying "oh man ten years I've tried catching people of guard with that one and finally it works oh man this is ah damn I don't have a camera" I could hear Akeno muttering "I'd like to see you naked" I asked "himejima did you just say something" she was clearly feigning ignorance as she said "huh no I didn't" as I got back to my fight I used one of Helel's power's **_Leviticus seal_** I tried binding them but both of them had gotten a safe distance away I said "well it was worth a shot" the twin tailed girl asked "how can a sword have both holy and demonic power inside" I said "it's true this swords mere existence is a contradiction but the reason for it is that this is the blade Lucifer himself used and since he was an angel, fallen angel and a devil all in one he naturally could create and use it" she said "and after centuries mabye even millennias it finally fell to you" I said "bingo and I can't imagine myself with any other weapon I mean sure it's difficult to conceal and weighs so much but really I know I can count on it" she said "aww how sweet having such dependency on your blade for that I'm gonna let you go" the other girl said "Irina we still need to" Irina said "we don't need to fight anymore and plus your injured" I tossed her a vial saying "apply that to the wound it should heal in an hour or two" she asked "why" I said "I'm the one who made the wound so it's only fair I fix it" she said "thank you what was your name again" I said "Ryunosuke" she said "ok then bye bye Devil boy" she just left with me asking myself  **the fuck did I just witness.**

* * *

After my fight and a explanation of the situation I went home with Serafall saying "I heard those big bad exorcist's hurt you are you hurt do I need to" she kept asking questions while hugging me with me saying "don't worry Sera-tan I'm perfectly fine but my power's haven't manifested yet" she said "aw shucks I was hoping they would" I patted her head as she said that saying "it'll be a while but it won't be for nothing" Merlin asked "so how did it go" I took the time to explain everything with Kalawarner saying "this is the first I've heard of you fighting Vasco Strada" I said "well I wanted to keep it a secret since I lost" Serafall said "you did your best Ryun-tan" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek with Behemoth asking "so what's the plan" I said "for now I'm gonna have quick rest and mabye I'll go hunt them some more" after that talk we all left to go do our own thing.

As I sat in my room as I placed Helel next to the wardrobe I said "man what a day" I lay in my bed when I heard the door open saying "Sera-tan is that you" I heard a cheap imitation of her say "it is nya" I said after sighing "come out Kuroka" she said "nya did you miss me" I said "can't say I did" as I ran my hand across her face I said "but I can't say I didn't" she told me "do you ever tire of the flattery card little man nya" I said "nope" before she could give me a peck she sniffed me saying "it that the scent of another girl" I said "might be Sera-tan you smell" she said "oh you mean the Leviathan girly" I said "that's her and yes me and her are dating but no me and her haven't done it yet" Kuroka licked her lips saying "so you haven't been claimed yet" I said "nope" I placed my finger on her lips saying "but Sera-tan gets first dibs on me" she asked "oh so you have multiple girls" I said "not yet but I've been given the go ahead for having a harem" I pinned her down asking "now tell me why're you here because I know your not one for social calls" she said "it was mostly because my leader to get a fight out of you" I said "and yet again he's made you the messenger" she replied "this time I asked him to be the messenger mostly so I could see little old you" after briefly chuckling I said "so has the little kitty developed an interest in me" she said "mabye but what can you tell me about Shiorone's man" I asked "who" she said "the small white haired girl that works with the princess" I said "oh Toujou right her man Yuuto he's a good guy but I can't say I know a lot of their relationship but what's your deal with her" she said "such a shame nya and she's my sister" I was briefly shocked but when she explained what happened to her and her sister growing up as well as why she killed her master during her explanation I thought to myself  **in a way she's just like me she's super sarcastic and flirtatious to a near unfathomable level yet when it comes down to it we both adore the people we love to point were we'd corrupt ourselves to save them and do I need to mention the fact we know how painful it is loosing someone we care for I guess she really is no different than me** I said to her "Kuroka I'm sorry" she asked "why nya" I said "because I treated you as if you were just another stray yet your not I can't do much else other than say sorry" she said "one thing you could do" she pulled me in for a kiss moving her tounge into my mouth as she did  **someone's feeling bold** she said "take that" as she left she said "someday I'm pitching my claim on you little man" as she left I collapsed into my bed thinking  **she's gonna be the death of me.**

After my little rest I got back I to action with Serafall saying "I know that stray came in" I said "lady Leviathan it's I'm sorry" she said "Ryun-tan it's ok I'm mad she broke in but I'm happy you didn't take it to far sure she did but you didn't" she wispered "and I heard that I get dibs thing" I went red saying "n ah man when'd you get good hearing" she said "I might have been waiting in the wardrobe" I said "so you" she said "I wanted to surprise you and all I have to say is don't beat yourself up I'm telling you that your a good man" after that I walked out to resume my hunt. As I wandered about using magic to conceal Helel I found Koneko who asked "Yanagi have you seen Yuuto anywhere" I said "nope but I take it something's gone wrong" she said "yeah it has he's gone in hunt of the holy swords to destroy them but if he isn't back then he'll be classified as a stray" I said to her "Toujou we'll will find him and if need be I'll kick some sense into him" she said "thank you" she suddenly had a sharp look on her face likely because she smelt Kuroka  **I said it earlier and I'll say it again that woman is gonna be the death of me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I walked around town with Koneko looking for Yuuto when she said "we need back up" I said "if you give me a minute I can wip something up via Annihilation Maker" she said "no let's go get someone else" she dragged me around to who we needed next. Me and her had more or less conscripted Saji into helping search for Yuuto with him complaining he said "oh why do I have to help" I said "because you can help us locate him easily and besides a three man team is better than a two man team" Kalawarner called out behind me "make that a four man" I asked "ah what brings you here Kala-chan" she said "Merlin and Shemhazai-sama asked me to keep an eye on you so I'm joining you on this hunt" I said "aw so Pop's does worry about me" she said "he does believe me" I put my hand on her shoulder saying "thanks for coming Kala-chan" as I walked away I saw that she had a distinct blush on her face  **mabye Pop's wasn't wrong after all.**

After searching around we found Yuuto with Koneko charging at him he asked "Koenko what are you" she punched him in the stomach only to hug him saying "you idiot why why did you run away" he patted her head saying "I'm sorry I promised you I'd never leave you and here I am breaking that promise your right I am an idiot" the two were currently hugging eachother tightly with Saji saying "the guys at school can say what they want about Toujo-kun and Kiba but in the end it's clear they love one another" Kalawarner said while blushing "it must be nice having someone who cares that deeply for you to the point where nothing else matters" I could sense a feeling of want in her voice almost as if she wanted that kind of love in her life Saji said "to bad some guys aren't lucky enough to find it huh" I said "I know it's hard but you can't give up if you always fight someday somewhere it'll happen you'll find love" after we had our talk we got back to helping Yuuto.

When Koneko and Yuuto finished talking I asked "so why'd you run away Kiba" he after sighing took the time to explain why he talked about the holy swords project and all the suffering he went through and how he's spent years trying to avenge his comrades I said "look Kiba I can't say I fully get your situation if I did I'd be a liar but one thing I can say I get is that revenge it never solves anything believe me I spent so long wanting payback for the family I lost I truly did" he asked "then how did you get over it" I said "I decided that instead of letting that rage make me hunt the family I lost I'd use it to protect the one I've gained the one I'll fight for who I care for now and all the people I will in time come to care for" Saji was now crying saying "guuuuuys why'd you both have to get touchy feely now maaaaan" Kalawarner said "you've grown Ryunosuke I remember you being that small child who counted on now no but himself the one who pushed everyone away now your standing here powerful and proud" I said "it's because I have great friends like you Kala-chan" I heard her mutter "friends yeah" she took a deep sigh after saying that  **could she really feel the way Pop's say's she does it can't be right** Saji broke my line of thought as he asked "so what's next" I said "next we find those exorcist's and ask for their help if anyone can find a holy sword it's them" we walked of to go look for them.

* * *

Me and the others eventually found the exorcist's with me asking "wait are they" Kalawarner said "they're begging" I quickly took a video with my phone saying "this is going on Devitube" Kalawarner said "you can be such a child someday's you know that" I said "it's part of my charm" that was when the exorcist's came up demanding "what are you doing here filthy" I interupted her saying "I wanted to offer you help" the blue haired girl said "why should we accept" I held out my wallet saying "because you both look hungry" they both decided to hear me out because of my offer  **ha ha works every time**. As they finished the food that I bought them the blue haired girl said "to think we accepted help from a devil" I said "I'm not that bad am I" the twin tailed girl said "don't mind her but thank you for the food" I said "it's no bother now will you hear me out" she said "alright".

After I explained everything to them they reluctantly said "fine we accept your help" I said "see we're getting along so much better now actually I don't know your names" the twin tailed girl said "Irina Shidou and my partner here is Xenovia Quarta" Xenovia simply grunted so I said "I'll meet you guys at this address tonight until then I don't know what do you exorcist's do for fun these days" Irina said "believe it or not we upload things on social media" I said "that I well I didn't expect that" we then left so we could prepare for tonight's plan.

As I walked back with Kalawarner she said to me "um Ryunosuke could we talk in private" I lead her to a corner while casting a concealment spell saying "ok what was" before I could finish what I was saying she pulled me in for a kiss with me quickly accepting it as she broke away to catch her breath I said "it" she said "I need to tell you now Ryunosuke Yanagi I love you I have since me and you were children and I just couldn't wait any longer" she kissed me again saying "you colossal idiot I love you" I pulled her in for a hug saying "Kala I why didn't you say" she said "because I never knew if you felt the same and our friendship was too good to let something like that ruin it" I kissed her saying "Kala I love you as well" we waited for a moment as she said "Lady Leviathan mentioned that powerful devil's have harems so would" I asked "I take it you want to join in" she said "yeah" I held my forehead against hers saying "of course you and Sera-tan both of you are precious to me and I will always protect you but you will need to share me" she said "Ryunosuke I've spent the last 18 years sharing toys and other things with you so what difference this make's" I said "that's the Kala-chan I know" we laughed for a bit before we went back to kissing one another fully cementing our new found love for eachother.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

After me and Kalawarner had explained the situation to Serafall and the others we set out to an abandoned observatory that had traces of holy sword energy as we arrived I said "on the count of three we storm the place" I said "one, two" a voice said "three" I said "oh hello Freak" Freed screamed "IT'S FREED NOT FREAK GET IT RIGHT" I chuckled while saying "ah works every time" Kalawarner said "you get him on the left I'll get him on the right" I said "on it" following through with her plan I took him on the left only for him to draw out Excalibur rapidity he said "how'd you like my sword" I said "mines bigger" I head Kalawarner ask "don't spoil the fun for me and Serafall so soon" I while chuckling said "I don't know what's funnier the fact that you went with my joke or the fact that you didn't scold me for making a pervy joke like that" Freed screamed "can we please get back to fighting if you want to get smutty wait till Kokabiel had destroyed the town" I said "so that's fugly's plan huh" he said "yeah and what can you do to stop it" I said "serve his head on a platter that's what" Kalawarner said "but he's a cadre what could you do" I said "I have an app for that one" I gestured my hand in the way that I use Annihilation Maker Freed said "I'm going see ya in hell brat and Watermelons" Kalawarner said "water oh that son of a" I said "I'll get him next time for now we need to warn the others" as we left Rias and Sona teleported in so they could punish Saji and Koneko I said "better them then me".

After I'd told the others about the Kokabiel sized development I said "so that's fugly's plan for the town and to think I thought out of everyone in existence is destroy this place first" Serafall said "now's not the time for jokes like that Ryun-tan what if my precious So-tan gets hurt" I held her hand saying "Serafall I swear to you I will protect her" she had a deep blush on her face as I said "because I never want you to loose that smile it's it's magic has changed my world so much" I left saying "if you don't mind I'd prefer it if Behemoth and Merlin came along their power will really tip the odds in our favour" she said "yeah that's fine" the two servants in question both agreed as well as we got ready for battle. While I was in my room grabbing a set of extra talismans and other items I heard Kalawarner enter saying "that was brave of you making that declaration to lady Leviathan" I had my arms around her neck saying "is somebody a bit jelous" she said "I might be" I kissed her saying "Kala of course I care for you" she said "well promise me this" she had her hand over my heart saying "come back alive don't be the idiot you are and sacrifice yourself live please" I said to her "alright I promise" she kissed me saying "time to go to war".

As we arrived at school Sona and her peerage had already surrounded the area with a barrier with me saying "Merlin can you bck them up a bit" he said "alright" he held out his staff saying  _ **mana boost mana regeneration**_ the rest of the Sitri group now had additional power with me saying "and for the barrier of the barrier" I made a collection of monsters to guard them as Behemoth said "you just love showing off huh" I said "me a show off" I tucked up the collar on my coat saying "I don't know what you mean". I saw that the rest of the Gremory group was already in a fight as I charged in I said "you started the fun without me whhhy" Rias said "I'm sorry it's just that the damn fallen decided to attack our school" Kokabiel appeared saying "ah Ryunosuke it's so dreadful to see you again" I said "oh heya Koka-bitch how's you done your nails lately or did you finally get some eye liner added huh" he said "your wit is annoying as ever it seems" I said "that's me" Behemoth picked up an massive boulder and threw it at Kokabiel he though shot a light spear to destroy it I made my move as well  _ **Bullet of Enoch**_ Merlin called out _**Cavaliers Crash**_ his spell made a mass amount of swords pierce his body only for him to say "that hurt me a lot now I'm getting in a good mood" I prepared Helel for one hell of a fight.

* * *

I made my attack by slashing at his wings however he blocked with them while firing some of them out Kalawarner used a barrage of light spears while Merlin just used Magical blasts he laughed saying "a great attempt truly but not good enough" he grabbed me with such force I dropped Helel as he began punching my stomach he said "honestly put out of all Azazel's and Shemhazai's bad choices you were without a doubt the worst one just look at you they gave you everything yet your so weak" his next punch got me so hard I spat out blood with Kalawarner screaming "RYUNOSUKE" I delivered a kick to his side making him drop me as I tried to fly away he grabbed my wings saying "you don't deserve these you trash" I heard a very audible rip as my wings were pulled off casuing me to scream out in pain he said "so weak" he kicked me aside as the others surrounded me calling out my name although all I could see was a bright white light **I'm dieing ah well all I have to say is sorry guys.**

I awoke not long later in a plain white area that didn't seem to end as I said "am in heaven" a voice said "not yet your not" I looked to see two people standing there although seeing them made me collapse as I said "it can't be" my mom said "hello Ryunosuke it's been to long" I said "but it can't be h how" my dad said "why question this now you've seen so many impossibility's so why should this be any different" I just ran up hugging them both tightly saying "I've missed you both so much" I could feel the tears trailing down my face as they both hugged me back my dad said "it's been so long my son just look at you when I last saw you you were barely up to my knees and could hardly speak properly" my mom said "but now you've grown into a beautiful and brave young man just look at you" I asked "I miss you guys so much" my dad said "we know but now it's time to truly move on my son" I asked "I at least want to know who killed you" he said "Shemhazai told you it was a man named Rizevim Livan Lucifer but please don't chase him in revenge" my mom said "we don't want your heart to be consumed by hatered so please let it go" they said in unison "and live for who you love now" I said "guys no no I can't loose you not again PLEASE" as they left the light faded although I felt a new source of power flowing through me.

After I left that other place I stood up with Kokabiel asking "oh has the trash still go some fight left in him" when he attempted to deliver a punch I grabbed his arm twisting it so far around it was ready to drop off he said "w what is this" I let my new power flood out as i now had massive black dragon wings with five nekhosou tails and a pair of cat ears I noticed my muscles had also grown a little Merlin said "so this is your true form huh boy" I was wagging my tails about as he said "and I have to say it is absolutely magnificent" I glared at Kokabiel saying "you told me I was Shemhazai's biggest mistake" I slamed my fist into my hand saying "well I about to become your biggest nightmare" he said "you want to face me boy" I said "I'm gonna kill you in the most painful ways imaginable" I kicked Helel aside saying "now come at me your overgrown pigeon" he snarled at me as he got ready for a fight I heard Kalawarner say "Ryu Ryunosuke is that y" I said to her "Kala I know this form is unpleasant but" I placed my hand on her shoulder saying "please wait on me ok I'll destroy him and then let's go home me, you, Merlin, Behemoth and everyone else let's go home" she said "ok" as I readied my wings for takeoff Behemoth said to me "hey Ryunosuke kick that shit-heads ass" I smirked as I took flight.

* * *

I took to the sky in record time as Kokabiel had tried getting to his chair I kicked him saying "no rest for the wicked" he spat out blood as I grabbed him and slammed him against the floor he said "you da" before he could finish I had already began stamping on his body over and over I saw him draw a light sword so I grabbed it and used it to slice of his arm throwing it aside he said "my arm" I said "yeah what about it" he said "y y YOUR A MONSTER" I said "no I'm just really really pissed" I punched his stomach saying "you nearly made Kala cry and now your gonna die" he tried flying away although I tore two of his wings off as he said "when when did" I said "get this strong I will always had this power for I am Ryunosuke Yanagi the son of Maiyuki and Eric Yanagi, the wielder of both Annihilation Maker and the holy demonic sword Helel Ben Shar as well as the pawn of eight to Lady Serafall Leviathan but most off all I am" I wispered to him "your worst fucking nightmare" before I could do much else the barrier broke as a familiar white armoured figure emerged.

I was sent to the ground by the force of Vali's landing as I said "long time no see Val" he said "Ryunosuke it's actually nice seeing you when your not trying to dunk holy water on me while I'm sleeping" I said "hey that was hilarious and you know it" he said "never mind that it would seem somebody's undergone a makeover" I said "eh I'd look cooler in crimson but black has always been my go-to colour" he said "even when you've draconified your still sarcastic" I said "that's just how I am" he said "it's good knowing the power hasn't completely consumed you but I as much as I'd love to fight you it's best if I don't" I was about to protest when he said "look at yourself you can hardly stand up straight never mind raise a fist or wiels Helel Ben Shar at this stage you should get healed up" I said "grr fine but Vali" he said "hm" I said "one of these days I'm gonna wipe the floor with you" he said "I'm looking forward to it also anyone who's a skilled magic user" Merlin said "that would be me" he said "use the spell Embrace Eternity on him to ease his pain" Merlin asked "what would happen if I don't" he said "if you don't at best he'd die at worst he'd loose his mind now I'm just gonna take Kokabiel and be on my way" I couldn't help but smirk as he flew away until of course I passed out from the pain.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**One week later**

I woke up to see that all of the residents of the house were surrounding me as Serafall said "RYYYYUN-TAN" she hugged me tightly as I said "hey Sera-tan" Kalawarner slapped me as I said "I think I deserved that" she said "you idiot I told you not to die but you went and nearly did it anyway" I said "I'm sorry I know I promised you" I had a wired sensation as I looked to see Serafall tickling my cat ears I said "cu cut it nya" she said "so cute" I pouted saying "I'm not ah man" Kalawarner said "I can never be mad at you for long you know that" I said "I know but how long was I" Merlin walked in saying "a week before you ask and also the three factions are now at peace Kokabiel has been locked up in cocytus and Vali is now a fugitive" I said "why'd I miss all the fun" Kalawarner said "it wasn't that fun believe me" her and Serafall kissed my cheeks saying "it's good your up though" I asked "I take it my dragon form has been stabilized" Merlin said "it has and we found out why it went so haywire" I asked "huh" he said "I'm gonna say this once never activate both your nekhosou and Dragon powers at the same time again" I said "fair enough but still it's gonna take some getting used to that and  could you stop" Serafall stopped tickling my ears saying "sorry" I got up saying "I don't know about you guys but I am starving" Merlin said "the extreme hungers kicked in it seems" he walked away without explaining what he meant. After we all had something to eat Serafall said "I know you've just woken up but there's a task I have for you" I said "no rest for the wicked huhv she said "true but we've received a report from the Youkai queen Yasaka that she's been under attack lately" I asked "and your sending me as the bodyguard" she said "yeah but on the bright side she's said if it let's you defend her then you can cut loose" I said "so I get to have a free holiday and make a mess" Kalawarner said "oh no" I said "oh fuck the hell yes" Behemoth and Merlin both sighed over my enthusiasm.

As I sat in my room preparing my bags for the trip Serafall came in with me saying "h" she pulled me in for a kiss as she moved her tounge into my mouth she wrapped her legs around my waist with me supporting her with my hands I moved towards the bed as she kept on kissing me we eventually got there with me placing her down she was now underneath me while I was on top of her she breathed deeply saying "Ryun-tan is a good kisser" I said "and Sera-tan is a good girlfriend" we kissed some more with her saying "I love you" I said "I love you as well" as we went at it again I felt her lifting my t-shirt over my shoulders as she said "I really want you Ryun-tan" I said "and I want you Serafall I want to place my claim on you before any other man gets the chance but I am concerned about the timing" she said "that doesn't matter I want you and you want me" I ran my fingers throughout her body saying "such a delicate build I think you'd break if I did anything to you" she said "that doesn't matter" before we could do anything Merlin walked in saying "the envoys of Yasaka are" he looked at us seeing he'd ruined the moment as he said "I'll give you both sometime alone" as he left he said "remember use protection boy" instead of getting mad me and Serafall just laughed about it as we got the rest of my things ready.

As I stood outside the others saw me off with Kalawarner saying "try not to level Kyoto while your there will you" I said "I won't flatten anything dragon's honour" Serafall came up saying "be safe Ryun-tan" I said "now your asking for a miracle" she wispered "when you get back we're finishing what we started" she gave me a peck on the cheek as I left for Kyoto. After nearly a two hour ride we reached the royal palace I said "this is truly a beautiful palace" one of the envoys said "it is indeed" they led me to the stairs were a woman and a small child stood the woman immediately caught my eye she had a voluptuous figure with long blonde hair I had to suppress the urge to go wild there and now  **stupid draconic sex drive** gahhh this was like going through puberty all over again she said though "greetings Ryunosuke Yanagi I am princess Yasaka the Queen of the Youkai I hope you like the palace" I said "it's a beautiful palace rivaled only by your own beauty" she gigled saying "oh such a sweet talker" she leaned closer saying "this bodyguard thing may turn out more fun than I anticipated" she lead me forward saying "come I shall discuss your duties" I arrived in a small room leaving just me and her in there she said "finally we're alone" I asked "pardon" she said "to discuss the matter at hand oh I get it" I lightly tapped my forehead saying "cheeky boy" she went on to say "the reason you were summoned is because as of late a group of rouge Youkai have been causing trouble" I asked "and that's a issue why" she said "they want to change things so that Youkai reign supreme over the humans, Devil's and even dragon's" I said "so lucky me I fit the criteria for all three" she said "precisely this isn't just do you can protect me but it's also so you can protect yourself" I said "I get it now" she said "of course a big strong man like you would" she was licking her lips as she looked at me I asked "so when do I start the whole bodyguard thing" she said "officially tomorrow for now just get yourself adjusted to the palace" she wispered to me "and if you do well then I might give you a royal thanks" I wispered back "and if I'm feeling in the mood I might just take you up on that offer" she said "a good bodyguard wouldn't talk this way to a Queen" I said "I'm not even a good person never mind a good bodyguard" she chuckled as she left.

* * *

**The next day at the training grounds**

It was now the equivalent of seven in the morning now normally I'd still be flat out in bed but the Youkai wanted a demonstration of my power so here I am training with them **I've been at this since three this morning you know I'm a sleepy dragon** as three other guards attempted a slash in unison so I blocked with Helel while yawning I asked "you guys are persistent I'll give you that" Arga one of them said "and your quite powerful Yanagi-san" I said "I know but" as I held my blade to deliver a slash to everyone I quickly stopped as Yasaka came out saying "you boys are so noisy you know that" Kunou came out rubbing her eyes saying "mama what's the noise" she said "don't you worry dear it's just a big stupid dragon having to much fun" I said "I'm also a big stupid dragon who can hear you" they both stuck there tounges out at me  **and Kala say's I'm childish** a messenger came saying "lady Yaska the Kyoto five are here" she said "what" he said "they've launched an assault on the residential district" she looked as did she could cry saying "those apes" I said "with your permission m'l lady I can go deal with them" she said "Yanagi you'd go fight them even if I said no" I chuckled saying "fair point".

As I got to the residential district with a number of Youkai screaming as they ran I drew Helel saying "looks like I'm in the right place" I began creating monsters saying "everyone these things shall escort you to safety do not be afraid" they all just ran away while being protected by my monsters the enemies asked "who the hell are you" I said "oh me I'm just a regular old devil you know passing through and doing my ah I can't do this"  _ **Holy Demonic Sabbath**_ I sent a tidal wave of Holy and Demonic energy casuing them to be burned and be pushed back I said "been a while since I used that" as I reminisced I saw that some of them got back up I said "so you Hick's must be the Kyoto five eh can't say I'm impressed" the main one said "a filthy devil like you couldn't see true power" I said "oh I'm more than a devil" I let out my nekhosou tails and ears to show my Youkai heritage as I said "guess you might be getting a bad feline now nya"  **shit I'm turning into Kuroka now** they said "you aren't exempt from our purge" I asked "at least tell me your name's" they said "we all renounced our names and instead go by number's" I said "that's no fun" before I could do anything else they teleported away I said "what the fuck did I just witness".

As I returned to the palace Yasaka greeted me saying "I heard how it went" I said "could have been better if I'm honest they did get away after all" she said "at least your alive that's what counts also Kunou has been asking for you" I asked "huh what ever for" she explained saying "she seems to have taken a liking to you" that was when said kitsune came out saying "mother" as she hugged her leg she asked "I um want to see Annihilation Maker in action" I said "hang on" I placed my hand on the ground thinking **the last time I did this was when me,Kala and Raynare were kids** out of the ground came a medium sized monster I said "wanna ride" she let out a excited cheer as she hoped on its shoulder with me having it carry her around she sounded as if she was having the time of her life when Yasaka said "I haven't seen Kunou this happy in a while" I asked "I'm just glad I'm the cause of it" she had a curious look on her face as I said "if I'm honest I've always had a soft spot for children just seeing their faces when I make them laugh is truly a good feeling" she said "you'd make an excellent dad" she grabbed my shoulders saying "mabye I should ask lady Leviathan if I can keep you" I chuckled saying "I doubt Sera-tan would approve of that" she said "I knew you were dating" she wondered off as she went to go see Kunou.

* * *

That evening I headed for my bed saying "never a dull moment in this job" however I heard a voice say "nor when your involved" before my intruder could get the jump on me I quickly turned around to stop them saying "nice try kitty" Kuroka said "nya busted it seems" she stood there saying "someone's gotten stronger it seems" I ran my hand across her face saying "and someone's as beautiful as ever" I wispered "as well as a fugitive" she said "nya you got me but I'm not here for Vali" I asked "then what are you here for Kitty" she said "you nya" she leaned closer saying "so strong and manly" before she could take it further I said "let's not" she said "spoil sport nya" I asked "what're you really here for other than me" she said "I wanted to see if your cat tails and ears had appeared yet" I let them out in full force with her licking her lips she said "I also wanted to tell you something important" I asked "I'm listening" she sat on my bed saying "I'm in love with you Ryunosuke" I asked "huh" she said "I asked Vali about your past and I couldn't help but feel like we aren't that different from eachother" I sat next to her saying "I felt the same when you told me about your past but" she interupted me by pulling me in for a kiss she at first tried to push me onto the bed but I quickly pushed her leaving me on top and her on the bottom I said "Kuroka" she said "Ryunosuke" she was clearly out of breath as she mustered up the strength to say "I love you you and I WANT SOMETHING BETWEEN US" she calmed down with me saying "do you truly want that" she said "I do I want something between us but I know that Leviathan means a lot to you" I said "I have a harem well it's not really one it only has two members but you get the gist" she said "so you'd let me be a member" I said "yea" before I could finish she pulled me in for another kiss this time she was being a little bit more direct with it although instead of fighting back I just let her go during it I could feel the commitment and the love as well as the yearning.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**One week later**

Ever since the Kyoto five made their attack things have been as Kalawarner would say eerily quiet however I'd say they were nicely quiet heck the worst I've dealt with since then is just a few overly zealous admirer's of Yasaka who wanted some alone time with her  **and Kala say's I'm a pervet** I'd managed to call Serafall a few times although she really misses me so does Kalawarner  **I'll beat the Kyoto five and go home to them** and most of all Kunou seems to have really taken a liking to me speaking of which she came in saying "morning Ryunosuke" I patted her head saying "morning Kunou" that was when Yasaka walked in saying "someone seems happy this morning" I asked "how are you m'l lady" she said "oh enough with the formalities you we all know that you dislike them" I said "it's only been a week and you know me so well now what have we got to do today" she said "let's see well this morning I've got to attend a council with the other Shinto deities regarding the Khaos Brigade if I recall" I said "from what I've heard they aren't a particularly friendly bunch I mean Behemoth allegedly went super sized just to beat them" Kunou asked "so I might not get to play with Ryunosuke today" I knelt down saying "tell ya what me and your mother will wrap this meeting up and then I'll spend the whole afternoon with you how does that sound" she let out an excited cheer saying "yay" as we left I had a feeling this meeting was going to drag quite a bit.

As me and Yasaka arrived I was now in the presence of Izanagi, Izamai and Susano'o Izanagi had the appearance of a man in his twenties dressed in traditional clothing while Izamai had a similar look albeit with her hair in a Hime-style cut as apposed to Izanagi who had his just going wild Susano'o however she had long blond hair with teal green eyes and a curvaceous figure while dressed in a suit of armour as she said "so your Ryunosuke" she stood close as if she was inspecting me saying "for a dragon and nekhosou hybrid your a bit shorter than I anticipated" I said "sorry to disappoint you" Yasaka said "please forgive my bodyguard he can be direct to say the least" Susano'o said "I admire that trait who needs to plan when you can just break shit" I said "so you like breaking things as well" she said "did you really just ask a Strom god that" I said "I too have a love for breaking shit" we spent a bit longer talking as Yasaka sighed and talked with the others yeah it's fair to say I've got one friend among the god's now. As the meeting came about we all discussed our plans with Tsukiyomi saying "I say we just leave it be the devil's and Angel's have it covered" however Takemikazuchi said "you've always been the loner Tsuki I say let's smash them until nothings left" Susano'o said "that's a great plan" before we knew it the entire room was in a argument until Suijin asked "why don't we ask Yanagi-san's opinion on this matter he has as we all know suffered because of them" I said "the logical choice would be to eliminate them all for me though I just want Rizevim's head on a platter" I had to stop myself from getting any more angry with Yasaka asking "what's the deal with this Rizevim fellow anyway" I took the time to explain the situation to her as she said "I'm sorry" the meeting carried on with no trouble after that.

When we got back to the place Yasaka stopped me to say "I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier" I said "it's ok you didn't know" she said "I still feel bad though I look Yanagi I don't want us to be at odds" I said "it's ok Yasaka really sure thinking about Rizevim is annoying but I got over my parents death a long time ago so don't feel bad" she had a renewed look on her face as I said "now let's go see if Kunou's ok I did promise I'd play with her when we got back" Yasaka said "she's really grown on you hasn't she" I said "to me she's becoming a sort of little sister" that was when the girl herself came saying "Ryunosuke your back" I said "hey Kunou has everything been ok" she said "uh huh now can we play like you promised" I said "yeah if your mother has no issue" Yasaka said "go ahead Kunou" she came up to me wispering "and you big bad dragon don't go smashing everything in sight" I said "but that's how my day's get so much more fun" after I said that we all went on all I can say is that playing with Kunou really cheered me up after my foul mood during the meeting.

* * *

**A week**   **later**

During my time in Kyoto I was really starting to warm up to the residents and I was starting to grow on them however today was going to be another long one as a messenger came over saying "Lord Yanagi a message for you" I held a medallion that casued a holographic image of one of the Kyoto five members I asked "now who invited you" he said "I invited myself now to business" I said "aw but I will got so many more insult's that I'm just dieing to use" he said "they always said you had an extreme level of wit but as of for business I'd like to propose a dual" I asked "oh now I'm interested" he said "meet me this afternoon at these coordinates and I shall discuss the terms now be a man and turn up" I said "your on".

I got to the area that was requested seeing the member was already there he said "greetings Lord Yanagi I am number One of the Kyoto five" I said "well you know I'm Ryunosuke Yanagi Longinus wielder and a sarcastic bitch who happens to have WIFI" he said "very funny now for the dual terms of I win you must leave Kyoto forever and let me have lady Yasaka" I said "and when I win" he said "when huh so confident anyways if you beat me you can have Yasaka and my rebellion will surrender" I said "how generous only one problem" he asked "oh what would that be" I said "Yaska isn't some commodity that can be handed about she's a fine woman" number One removed his mask saying "I'd know she is mine after all" I said "so your Yasaka's husband" he said "ex-husband now that whore threw me out" suddenly she came over saying "because you went mad with power that's why I threw you out" I said "m'l lady what're" she said "Takazo please stop this madness" he said "never I'll never listen to you again ya whore" he tried to strike her however I said "so much for being chivalrous" he said "I'll play dirty if I have to win" he had a magic circle that made Yasaka say "is that" he said "yes it's the Ouroboros dragons power and it's mine" I said "it's going unstable" she said "I know"  **If I do what I'm planning then Serafall, Kala and Kuroka are gonna kill me.**

I looked to Yasaka asking "Yasaka are there any civilians near this area" she said "no it's all isolated why" I said "let's just say I'm gonna break the balance of this fight" she gave me a peck on the cheek saying "good luck my brave bodyguard" I held out my hand and snapped my fingers _**Bandersnatch**_ ** _and Jabberwocky_** __as the echo of my fingers snapping traveled I said "this is for hurting Yasaka and all those civilians" I watched as he barely but up a fight against both the Bandersnatch and the Jabberwocky despite knowing how one-sided it was I said "get out of Kyoto for good and I'll call them off" **gotta do it soon I'm loosing my hold on them** he said "fine but I'll let you in on a little secret" he said "that precious little Gremory girl well my benefactor has something planned for her and the brawl between her and the Astaroth boy" Yasaka suddenly said "Ryunosuke check this out" I saw a news report that the rating game between Rias and a guy named Diodora had gone to hell I said "Yaska I need to go now" she said "go now" she pulled me in for a kiss saying "come back to me soon you colossal idiot" I said "if that's what I get then I most definitely will be back" she waved as I deactivated my balance breaker while opening a portal  **hang in there everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**At the rating game entrance**

I got to the entrance with Serafall saying "Ryun-tan what're you doing here" I said "I heard about the attack on the game here so I came to help" Kalawarner said "aren't you meant to be guarding lady Yaska" I said "technically yes but that came wait" Merlin said "give me a minute I'll send myself you and Behemoth in" as I walked with him Serafall came up saying "it's good to see you" I said to her "you too" as I walked Kalawarner gave me a quick kiss saying "don't die on me you idiot" I gave her a thumbs up saying "I don't plan on besides hell would spit me straight out" as we did that I felt a dizzy spell hit me  **not now.**

As we got to the battlefield I heard Merlin say "Lord Odin" the old man turned around to say "ah Merlin it's been too long my old friend" they both have each other a hug as he explained the situation with Merlin saying "alright Behemoth Yanagi you two go help lady Gremory I'll stick with Lord Odin" as we ran up I felt yet another dizzy spell hit me as Behemoth asked "Ryunosuke are you alright" I said "huh oh I'm fine" he said "you don't look it but we don't have the time to worry about that"  **he might not show it but he cares** as we ran up the stairs we smashed our way through all manner of enemies although Behemoth made a bigger mess than me  **and Kala say's I'm destructive** once we got to the top I saw the rest of the Gremory group as Yuuto sliced Freed in half I said "and so ends the tale of Freak Sellzen" I saw that Asia was restrained in a odd looking device with me saying "you son of a" I charged ahead with me finding she and the Astaroth boy were protected by a barrier as I kept on slashing I was struck by a bolt of magical energy sending me flying across the room Behemoth ran up to me saying "ok kid what's really wrong" Kalawarner appeared saying "he used balance breaker that's what and before you ask lady Yasaka told us" I said "I had to" I suddenly coughed up blood saying "I'm sorry everyone" Kalawarner grabbed my shoulders saying "you idiot you know what happens whenever you go that far so why why'd you do it" I said "to protect everyone that's why" I saw a look of sorrow in her eyes as she said "idiot do you know how precious you are to me what if what what IF YOU DIED DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME" I held her hand saying "Kala your precious to me as well so I do know how much dieing would hurt you and everyone else but I promise I won't right now" I got up saying "Behemoth on my signal attack with all your might" he simply nodded as I held Helel  _ **Holy Demonic Sabbath**_ as I used my move Behemoth smashed through Diodora's barrier.

I watched as the barrier smashed like a plain of glass with me dropping Helel and collapsing to one knee I said "sorry guys" Kala said to me "just take it easy Ryunosuke" I grabbed onto her hand as she supported me over her shoulder as Behemoth grabbed Asia he said "she's alive but her vitals are getting weak" as he said that Diodora came over saying "give her back" Kalawarner threw a light spear as I said "leave her alone" he generated the same snakes that Yasaka's husband did as another figure appeared I said "who are you" the figure said "I am Shalba Beelzebub the desendant of the original Beelzebub" as he arrived Diodora tried begging him for help although he killed him with a light based device I said "he was your subordinate damn it" he said "he was a pawn as are you" he did another attack on Asia leaving everyone horrified even Behemoth said "wh why she did nothing wrong" I felt anger swelling up inside me with me hearing voices from Helel saying "go one give in" or "release us if you don't they'll all die" as the screams became louder I picked up the blade as I said "very well" I could see Kalawarner had a scared look on her face as I said "forgive me my darling" I began the chant with Helel:

**_I bearer of dawn_ **

**_I vanguard of dusk_ **

**_Shall remind all of our importance_ **

**_And prove the value of our bright and glorious existence_ **

when the chant ended I knew things were going to get ugly.

* * *

**Kalawarner's pov**

As I watched Ryunosuke chant his form changed drastically he had a dark purple aurora around him with horns coming from his head yet rays of light coming out I gasped saying "no" I heard Yuuto ask "what the hell is this" I said to him "it's something Ryunosuke hasn't activated in nearly four years" out of his body came a blast of demonic power as I said "everyone pull back now" we all got out our wings and flew to a safer distance with Behemoth asking "ok what the hell is going on Kalawarner" I told them "this is called Last light the ultimate form of Helel Ben Shar as he describes it he unlocks the latent power of Lucifer himself it's  something I have always feared Ryunosuke using again" I heard Merlin and Odin arrive as Merlin asked "how did you bring him back last time" I said "last time he went this far far we needed music and Vali" Rias asked "why Vali" I said "Vali was used to reduce his power to a safe enough level that Shemhazai-sama could comfort him" we all stood unaware of what to do when Vali arrived saying "Kala if you can inform Lady Leviathan of what's going on I can use Divide to make him safe to approach" I asked "why now though Vali" he said "I'm not letting him die until we have that promised fight" as par his suggestion I called Serafall and informed her about the situation when she agreed I could sense her sadness as it was one I too felt.

**Serafall's pov**

I got to the others with Vali's teammates bringing the Asia girl here as I asked "is he gonna live" Vali said "lady Leviathan if we do as I suggested we can save him" he walked forward saying "try and trust me just this once" as he flew forward I waited for the signal as Kalawarner came up saying "Lady Leviathan please I beg of you save him" I said to her "kala-tan I will save him don't worry and then we can demand a date from him as a way of saying sorry" she had a renewed smile on her face saying "it'll make up for all the frustration he's caused me" as Vali called me over I flew down calling out "Ryun-tan can you hear me" I watched as he looked down with piecrcip yellow slits that replaced his eyes I said to her "it's me can't you hear me my love" he looked up and down as if he was inspecting me as I said "Ryun-tan please I need you come back" I had tears falling down my cheeks as he knelt down he said in a distorted version of his voice "SSS Sera fall wh why are you crying" he moved his hand towards me wiping away my tear asking "why're you crying please don't cry" he let out a roar as I said "Ryunosuke please I want you to come home I need you I I I LOVE YOU RYUNOSUKE" he was sitting on the ground saying "I'll come back don't cry" I noticed the energy around him fading away as he slowly returned to his true form when his head fell onto my lap I patted his head saying "you've done so much to protect us now let me protect you" he said "I love you" his eyes slowly closed as he fell into a deep sleep  **hang on my love.**

**Three days later**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I found myself waking up slowly as I felt my eyes darting around the room until I saw someone familiar sitting on my bed I said "hey" Serafall placed her hand on my cheek saying "hey" we sat there for a moment just looking into each others eyes moving in for a quick kiss luckily for us nobody interupted us so we kept it up for a while as I moved my hand towards her waist she said "Ryun-tan" I said "Sera-tan" before it could go any further all our friends walked in with Kalawarner saying "back away girl he's mine" Serafall pulled at her cheek saying "I got him first he's mine" they went back and forth saying I was theirs as Merlin came up saying "boy this is what you get for forming a harem" I felt someone's hands on my shoulder as she said "he's mine now nya" I asked "Kuroka what're you doing here" Behemoth who had shrunk down quite a bit said "she's been here for the past three days" all of a sudden Kalawarner and Serafall turned around saying in unison "he's ours hands off cat" she said "I'm in his harem so I get dids on him as well" Merlin mentioned "they know she's your's now and also lucky shit having three beautys fighting for you" I said "hey you've had six harems in your life so it's time for me to have a shot at it" when Kalawarner and Serafall tried grabbing me Kuroka said "nya can't catch me" all I knew was that today was going to be a long one  **still I am eternally grateful for them all.**

* * *

By the afternoon I was up and alive with everyone having settled in as I asked Kuroka "so what're you going to go now" she said "right now nobody knows nya" she grabbed me and was more or less suffocating me with her breasts as I flailed my arms around until Serafall came up pulling me out she said "don't suffocate him kitty" Kuroka said "what're you gonna do with little old me nya" I said "good question I mean she is technically a fugitive" Serafall said "Sirzechs-chan is working on a pardon for you and the forest of the Vali team although it'll take a while to arrange but once it does you can move in here" Kuroka said "so generous nya" Serafall said "although I won't give up Ryun-tan so easily" she had a glare in her eyes that just made Kuroka chuckle.

When everyone left I met Serafall who Immediately pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss while guiding me towards my room as I opened the door I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist while her arms were around my neck she muttered "I utterly love you" I said "as do I" when we got to my bed she wispered "now why don't we pick up where we left off".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!!**

* * *

I ran my hands throughout Serafall's body taking in the feeling of her body as I slowly removed her clothing all the while planting small kisses throughout her body hearing her moan from the feeling of them she said "Ryun-tan" I threw away her top leaving her in nothing but her bra as I asked "silver huh" she said "I heard you liked the colour silver" I moved onto the miniskirt that she had on with her saying "do it" I did so while engaging in a dual with our tounges as I felt the skirt come off i tossed it aside leaving her semi naked she said "now let me remove yours" she quickly lifted my t-shirt over my head casting it aside as we admired eachothers bodies I said "Sera" she said "Ryun" she undid my belt as she threw it away moving onto my jeans unbuttoning them slowly as I kissed her forehead we were eventually in the same state as eachother she said "go ahead take me" I said "with pleasure" I removed her bra exposing her breasts to me while they weren't massive they weren't exactly small either in fact I would sat they were the ideal size before she could say anything I grabbed the right one and began massaging it slowly just so she could get used to the feeling while I did that I removed her panties exposing her womanhood I asked "have you done this before" she shook her head while letting out a moan of pleasure as I said "alright I'll try to be gentle" she moaned again as I removed my boxers she was just able to mutter "so big" she couldn't foucs as I said "get ready" I made on hard thrust into her as she began shaking when she stopped I began thrusting into her while still massaging her breasts she said "oh Ryun-tan" I said "damn Sera-tan for a first timer your holding out well" she looked as if she'd reached cloud nine so to increase the feeling I gently bit her neck enough to leave my mark but not enough to hurt her she let out a wild moan then saying "keep going please don't stop" I went even harder now seeing her like this was really getting me going eventually she said "I'm gonna cum" I said "me to" eventually we both climaxed with her falling into my arms as we collapsed on the bed.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

I had my arms around Serafall who was panting heavily I said "that was" she finished my sentence saying "incredible" I ran my hands through her hair saying "I love you Sera" she said "as do I Ryunosuke" she snuggled into me just to try and rest as I said "rest up my love". An hour or two later me and Serafall mustered the strength to stand so we vocou have dinner as Kalawarner said "nice nap" I said "yeah I needed it" Serafall let out a very clearly false yawn saying "me too but I'm all rested up" lucky for us everyone's room comes equipped with noise cancelling spells so no one should have heard us however Behemoth said "you do know noise cancelling spells don't work with me right" ipme and Serafall went bright red as he said "so am I gonna have a nephew or a niece" Kalawarner said "ok you guys did what" I said "why Behemoth" he said "because unlike you two clowns I was actually trying to nap and I heard everything" Serafall looked like she could pass out while Kalawarner said "my inner friend wants to say congrats but the part of me dating you wants to back hand you" Serafall said "I had him first" as they argued yet again Merlin asked "so how was it mating with a Nekhosou and Dragon hybrid if I may be so direct I'd like a description for research" Serafall said "no way Mer-tan besides I" she was to embarrassed to talk however our day only got worse as a letter arrived asking Serafall to Introduce me to her parents  **fuuuuuuuuckkkk I am a dead dragon now.**

 


	15. Quick filler

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**At the Sitri estate**

I arrived at the entrance to the estate with all the others in tow now while Behemoth wasn't spooked at all I however was shivering in my boots  **I am going to die and there's nothing I can do about it** this is what I get for having sex with Serafall before meeting her parents however Merlin said "have no fear boy actually it should be man now but I digress you shouldn't be afraid Lord Sitri is a very understanding man I'm sure he won't" Behemoth interupted him saying "he's lying through his teeth Lord and Lady Sitri are going to kill you" Serafall said "guys don't scare him" I heard Kalawarner say "the last time he was this scared was after that incident in Brazil and Lord Michael came for him" Merlin asked "that wouldn't have anything on do with the statue of Christ *ow* being demolished" I said "ok that was entirely my fault Dohn-chan had some involvement as well" Kalawarner said "you knocked it down while saying and I quote 'I fuck mothering love this job' so I'm going to call bullshit" I said "you win" we spent the rest of the trip just talking.

As we walked in the servants greeted us with Serafall's parents standing at the top of a large stairway Serafall's mother greatly resembled that of her other daughter Sona with the same glasses body build albeit with Serafall's eyes her father however his appearance was similar that of Azazel just without the golden bags at the front as we walked up he leapt down shouting "serrrrra" when he got to her he smothered her with hugs with Serafall saying "I've missed you papa"  **what the actual fuck am I seeing** Merlin wispered "wait for it" Lord Sitri's expression quickly went from joyful one to an intimidating one as he said "so your the boy who fell in love with my little girl" he was about to grab me when Lady Sitri said "Samuel let him go besides we can always try my plan" he said "alright Lucinda" he grabbed my ear as he dragged me away.

He led me to a room with a projector saying "ok boy time for the pop quiz" the projector displayed  _Everything about Serafall_ I noticed in small print it had the best daughter ever as Lord Sitri said "alright tell me what you know about Serafall" I said "such as" he said "anything you know" I said "her favourite colour is pink, she does a lot of cosplay, she loves just about any animal that can be petted, she's extremely fun to be around, she gets embarrassed when you give her surprise kisses and most of all I love her and she loves me" Lord Sitri said "you got only one thing wrong" I asked "huh" he said "she secretly loves surprise kisses she just acts embarrassed to coerce you unit giving her more" I said "opps" as I said that Lady Sitri came in saying "so he passed very well I won't have to drown you with water magic" I let out a breath of relief although she said "but if you make my baby girl cry you will die" I gulped over the thought of it.

As I stood in the main hall Serafall was more or less clinging onto me much to Kalawarner's immense jelousy as Lady Sitri said "I apologize for mine and my husband's behaviour it's just he insisted on making sure you and our daughter cared for one another" she wispered "it was either the test or an electric chair" I gulped saying "I'm glad I too the test option" when Lady Sitri asked "so how far has your relationship progressed"  **shit abort mission repeat abort** I heard Behemoth say "the way I heard them go at it I'm shocked there aren't any grandchildren for you lady Sitri" she said "Behemoth me and Samuel have said just call us by our first names and WHHHAT" she glared at me saying "you did the deed with my baby girl" I aimed my hand towards Behemoth while flipping him off yeah let's just say no one ate dinner that night.

* * *

**The day after**

When both Lord and Lady Sitri had calmed down I managed to explain everything to them and in the end they were just happy it was consensual but I could still sense a little anger  **can't blame them** however my day was about to get more difficult as Shemhazai arrived saying "Ryunosuke it's time for training" I asked "what training" he said "in regards to your dragon powers me and Azazel decided to ask for a trainer as of for your nekhosou powers well I'm working on it" I said "that coming from the guy who made the password to a magic seal password" he said "just go meet your trainer seriously where does this sarcasm come from". As I left the estate with Serafall giving me puppy eyes so I wouldn't leave her and Kalawarner begging me to stay I got to where my trainer said I'd meet however I was in for the fright of my life as a voice said "so your Yanagi can't say your very tall"  **really first Susano'o now this come on man** I looked up to see my trainer was Tannin the dragon king  **Shit.**

 


	16. Filler round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry about the last two chapters being filler but I promise the next one will continue the plot after this chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I watched as Tannin landed on the ground after he announced he'd be my trainer as I asked "so um yeah about that training ow I hurt my leg" Tannin said "Shemhazai said you'd be like this so no your not getting away unless you don't want to get control over your dragon powers" I asked "what would this training involve" he said "let's just say it'll really whip you into shape" I gulped thinking of what Azael would tell me about Taninn as a child such as how he could burn a whole city with a single breath or how his claws could split another dragon open like a watermelon but I swallowed my dear as I said "alright I'll do it" Taninn said "leave the sword behind then training starts now" his mouth filled with fire as I knew this was my punishment for being an asshole all these years.

**Two weeks later**

After my training I got back to the Sitri estate covered in soot, ash and bruises as Merlin asked "what the hell happened to you boy" Behemoth just laughed at my suffering as I said "I have had two week's that have come from hell so for the love of every fuck mothering God *ow* don't drive me mad" I had a aurora that would make even Susano'o cower in fear as Serafall said "um Ryun-tan would you want a hug" I just ran up and hugged her tightly saying "I need a holiday" she just patted my hair saying "it's ok Ryun-tan this magical leviathan girl will make your life easier" I was just able to nuzzle my face into her chest feeling much more relaxed now although I could sense that Kalawarner was feeling a little jealous  **me and her should discuss that soon.**

They're was going to be a party for young devil's but I wouldn't head straight there as I had to back for he human world to meet Akeno why she didn't say  **so many stairs** seriously who needs that many stairs for a shirne however near the top was Akeno dressed in a shrine maiden uniform I said "why are they're so many stairs" she said "I just love making boys squirm as they work" I said "so you wanna work me hard huh" as I got close I wispered "if you ask nicely I might do something to work you hard" she gigled saying "oh my" she'd gone bright red while still laughing in a perverse way  **so it's Kuroka 2.0** I asked "so what am I here for" she said "Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel asked to meet you so I'm using this shrine as a meeting area".

She led me to a building in the shrine where Michael was standing as he said "greetings Ryunosuke Yanagi I am Michael the current leader of heaven and the archangels" I looked to see Gabriel was next to him  **she's just as beautiful as what Azael and Shemhazai would say** true to their word she's worthy of her title of most beautiful woman in heaven she had curly blonde hair with a voluptuous figure she was wearing a traditional cardinal's uniform she walked up to me saying "you have pretty eyes" I noticed a blush on her face as I said "thank you Lady Gabriel" I heard Michael say "now then as of for the meeting" he held out a sword as he said "this is the holy sword Ascalon please take it as a sign of good faith between our people" I took a hold of the blade and did a few quick jabs with it just to get a feel for it I said "thank you Lord Michael" he smiled saying "your welcome although I wish I could have given it to you at an earlier date"  **so that's what happened when I was out of commission** after he gave me the sword him and Gabriel left although Akeno asked to talk in private.

* * *

I was led into a different room in the shrine by Akeno who asked "Ryunosuke if I um told you I wasn't initially a human would you hate me" I said while having my hand on her cheek "himejima I wouldn't hate you ever" she said "please call me Akeno" she had her hand on mine now as she leaned closer so much so I could fully take in the tone of her violet eyes and her fair skin as she undid her uniform she let out two wings one devil and one fallen angel I said "your a" she said "I'm a fallen and human hybrid go ahead say it you must hate me" I said "Akeno I couldn't bring myself to do that I mean sure your a sadist and you can get a little scary in fights but really your a great person" I had my hand under her chin saying "your a nice and gentle soul I know that so don't you dare think I'd ever hate you" she looked at me with eyes filled with longing as she explained how she was the daughter of Baraqiel and how she lost her mother at a young age hence how she met Rias and the others I said "Akeno I'm sorry I" she said "you don't need to feel sorry but I am flattered" she lead to my ear wispering "I love you" she moved back while blushing heavily saying "I am oh no" I asked "I heard" she said to me "Ryunosuke Yanagi I'm madly in love with you and I have been since the day we met at first I thought you were an accomplice of my father who was trying to bring me to him but I quickly saw you as a kind and courageous person who inspite of your sarcasm always fights for his friends" she started breathing deeply while holding her head down in shame as I asked "Akeno what wrong" she said "because I feel awful I shouldn't love you your on a different level to me your your" I held her hand saying "Akeno don't say it's a bad thing to fall in love and don't ever think that I'm above you".

After I said my piece Akeno said to me "Ryunosuke I" she was at a loss for words as I said "so you want to know my answer" I pulled her in for a kiss she was initially caught off guard by it but she quickly got into it as I held my arms around her back with her raising one leg there was no tounge duals, no indecent acts just us and the fiery passion that was shared by us. As we kept up our kiss I let out my dragon wings and wrapped them around her to cradle her as we broke apart to catch our breath she said "your a" she was too out of breath to say much else as I moved apart a single strand of hair saying "your a beautiful person Akeno don't ever forget it" she just looked into my eyes as if she was examining my soul as I did the same to her I could see both pain and joy "Ryunosuke" "Akeno" I felt myself leaning closer about to go in for another kiss however the door opened with Rias, Serafall, Kalawarner and Merlin standing there as Rias asked "what the hell is going on" she didn't look to happy as Serafall said "your not doing something you shouldn't are you"  **ah not the puppy eyes** Kalawarner said "really flightless just really" Akeno said to them all "me and Ryunosuke were just having a moment together" she licked her lips as Rias asked "so what we're you doing with one of my servants" Akeno said "me and him are now dating I know that he's got a harem so I'd like a place in it" everyone was shocked by her statement but they accepted it in the end as we all left Akeno wispered "that was a great kiss by the way" I said "you did well" she said "let's finish it later" she walked away slowly trying to show off her hips as they swayed with her movements  **these guys might drive me nuts someday's but I love every last one of them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

After the mess at the shrine I arrived at the young devil's gathering with Serafall, Merlin and Behemoth I said "this party is boring as hell" Merlin said "you could cause some noise and make it fun" I was about to say something however Serafall grabbed my ear saying "after what you did I don't want any more trouble" I said "aww pretty please Sera" she said "I just can't handle you" I planted a quick kiss saying "that why you love me though" as I said that the Gremory and Sitri team arrived as Sona said "I heard you two were together but I didn't think it was true" I said "I'm just that breed of awesome" Behemoth said "more like that breed of idiot" everyone chuckled as I angrily said "ah screw you ya over grown garden gnome" he said "ya wanna fight huh scrawny puke" we were about to clash when Sirzechs arrived saying "so much for comrades huh" Serafall said "Sirzechs-chan it's nice to see you" he said "hello Serafall" he walked up to me saying "so your the infamous Ryunosuke Serafall's told me so much about" I said "I am sir" he said "no need for sir any friend of Serafall is a friend of mine" he wispered "besides you saved my sister so that's put you in my good books" as he said that he told us "now why don't you mingle a bit while me and the other leaders talk business" as he said that Baraqiel, Shemhazai, Azael, Odin and Michael all arrived I said "hi Pop's" Shemhazai said "oh hello Ryunosuke" we walked up and gave eachother a hug as all the others depaeted.

I stood with Shemhazai who said "you've grown it seems my boy" I said "that I have" he sighed saying "it also seems your making a mess as per usual" I laughed saying to him "hey you know me twice the mess double the fun" he said "it's still difficult to handle" he hugged me again saying "I just want to say as destructive and as sarcastic as you are I am so proud of you" I just felt a tear falling out of my left eye as I said "dad I love you" he smiled as we hugged again with everyone going "aww" I said "now enough touchy feely let's get this party started" I picked up a drink glass and looked for the others.

As I wondered I found Kalawarner with a glass as she was being hit on by multiple men all of whom clearly wanted one thing so I took drastic action I drew Helel from its scabbard saying "I'm gonna make one thing clear I don't care if your the descendants of Lucifer or Beelzebub but that ass is mine capisce" they all ran away mostly because they didn't want to become skewered by my sword as Kalawarner said "I had them under control" as I sheathed Helel I said "hey what kind of a man would I be if I didn't save my girl huh" she said "true" she wispered "but my ass isn't yours yet" I wispered back "give me sometime when we get home and I can make it mine" she said "Ryunosuke have some vanity" I said "what's that and how do I blow it up" she was about to walk away as she said "off the record I might just have to take you up on that offer" she winked at me as she walked away making sure I got a good look at her thighs I licked my lips at the sight of them  **shiiit stupid dragon sex drive** **why now** however my fun was about to be ruined by an unwanted guest.

As we watched the door swing open the Norse God Loki floated in saying "good evening Devils, Fallens and anything in between now while I'd love to stay and chat I do believe it's time you all died" he snapped his fingers as a giant wolf appeared he said "go play boy" I heard a familiar voice say "dogs are outdated cats are much better nya" I turned around and said "hi Kuroka" she said "Ryun so good to see you nya" she wispered "you look good in a suit" before she could get any closer Vali said "stay focused Kuroka" she said "nya spoil sport" she got back as Loki said "Vali your meant to be distracting them" as Vali entered balance breaker he said "well change of plan I'm helping them a bit rather than you no hard feelings I just don't want the knucklehead to die before he fight's me" I said "hey who are you calling knucklehead Whitey" he said "I've missed this but anyways Ryunosuke shall we handle this" I drew Helel saying "so the wielder of Lucifer's sword and the desendant of Lucifer fighting side by side huh" he said "when you put it like that you'd think we were in a Shonen manga or something" I said "true but anyways" I glared at Loki "let's beat this guy".

* * *

As me and Vali charged for Loki Kuroka and Bikou went to handle Fenrir **_Holy Demonic Sabbath_** I sent an energy blast at Loki only for him to block I called out to Saji "go help Kuroka fight the fleabag" I said to Yuuto "eventuate everyone now" they both said "right" as I carried on fighting Loki I hit him with multiple slash's and energy blasts while Vali used divide and punches I said "Vali now" he nodded at me as i quickly draconified and delivered a kick to Loki's stomach while Vali punched him in the jaw before we could react Loki teleported away as Fenrir had been moved to another location I said "you've not lost your edge huh Whitey" he said "neither have you knucklehead" we have one another a fist bump as Kuroka said "such a good friendship nya" Behemoth came along saying "that's good and all but is no one going to point out the fact that they just punched and kicked a God *ow*" I said "as I said I'm that breed of awesome".

After the cleanup was done we all decided to go for Loki I said "so who's coming" Behemoth said "I'm going for him that Norse bastard ruined my night and robbed me of the sushi they had"  **wait he likes sushi huh who'd have thought** Sirzechs said "Merlin, Kalawarner and Serafall if you guys stay here I'll call in my peerage" Rias and Sona arrived saying "were going as well" I saw Irina come along saying "me too" I said "heya twin tails" she said "yoohoo Devil boy" as I looked I said "yup looks like we have a decent chance" I felt Kuroka sneak up behind me saying "be safe big man nya" I said "I will kitty" I said to everyone "I'm about to pull a Moscow on this son of a bitch" as I teleported away I heard Kalawarner say "oh please God no".


	18. Chapter 18

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I got to the battlefield with the others as Saji asked "what do you mean going to pull a  Moscow" I said "well let's just say when I had a mission in Moscow and I was in the Kremlin well when I was done it wasn't quite a crème brulé but it was a crème burnlé" he said "you didn't" I said "hey blame that fucking vampire not me" however my talk was stopped as Loki was standing above us saying "so back for more" I saw him rubbing his jaw as I said "so we did hurt you" he said "for that insolence you must die" I said "no thanks" he launched an energy blast as we all dodged I called out "Gremory team you guys focus on going on the offensive Sitri team you guys wear him down" as I we all go into position Akeno flew next to me with her fallen angel wing out saying "how manly of you taking charge like that" Behemoth came up saying "that's the thing about Ryunosuke he might be an idiot but once he gives something his all nothing can stop him" I said "aw thanks Buddy" he said "just beat the God *ow* will you" I flew to engage Loki directly as I said "heya Norsy hows your day been" he said "I've heard about you Ryunosuke Yanagi in fact from what I've heard your just as big a trickster as I am" I said "I'm flattered to be complimented by a God *ow* but you tried to kill my friends so yeah I'm gonna have to kill you" he said "just try".

As me and Loki entered a slug fest between eachother I could hear the others giving it their all as Loki said "how does it feel leading your friends to their deaths" I said "I didn't lead them to their deaths" I kneed him in the stomach saying "I'll lead them to victory" he said "even your not that lucky boy" I said "that's the thing I've never been lucky" I created a battalion of Anti-monsters saying "I make my own luck" he said "insolent dog" he tried firing on my monsters I looked to the side to see Akeno and Koneko were being overwhelmed by Fenrir and Midgardsormr "no" I flew ahead delivering a quick kick to Fenrir's head while I had a different attack for Midgardsormr  _ **Beautiful blaze**_ I made a huge fiery blast as Midgardsormr was sent flying Koneko said "thanks Yanagi" she just ran away to go help the others while Akeno was on the ground I flew down saying "Akeno" she looked at me saying "you saved me" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek saying "my hero".

She got up with that perverse smile on her face as I heard "your harems growing soon it'll be difficult to keep up nya" I said "what's new pussycat" Yuuto who was nearby said "oh oh oh what's new pussycat" I saw Kuroka erupt into a fit of laughter as I said "anyways cat jokes aside what's going on" she said "Vali wanted us to come collect the fleabag so we're just following orders" besides her came a man who was the definition of class as he was clean shaven dressed in formal attire and had a pose that looked classy he said "greetings Ryunosuke Yanagi I am Arthur Pendragon I hear you and Kuroka have been romantically involved" wait as in the Arthur Pendragon I remember Shemhazai would read me the story of King Arthur and the Knight's of the round table when I was a kid I said "it's nice to meet you your majesty" he chuckled saying "no need for that I'm not the king Arthur himself but I am his desendant" I said "oh".

* * *

 

After I met Kuroka and Arthur I saw that Loki had beaten all my Anti-monsters he said "impressive you made creatures that challenged even a God like myself I must say you've outdone yourself" I said "again I'm flattered but I'm still going to fight you" he said "your not even facing me" he suddenly shattered like a plain of glass with me sensing an energy bolt coming at me  **even I'm not this fast I don't think I can avoid it** however someone said "out of the way idiot" Behemoth stride above me as the blast hit his back he wasn't dead but he was injured I asked "why why would you risk yourself for me" he said "because despite the fact that your a collosal idiot and a absolute manwhore around women your still someone I consider a friend and I always risk my life for my friends" he collapsed to his knees as I hugged him saying "thanks big guy now just rest for a bit" he said "at least this time you won't disturb my nap" I chuckled as Loki said "such a waste he was your biggest advantage and now you're out of options" I said "true I've watched my friend get himself injured for me but one thing that your wrong about" I glared saying "I am anything but out of options" I snapped my fingers saying **_Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky_** he said "you dare" I said "I don't dare I do".

As the monster's began manifesting I said "thanks Behemoth" I got a message from Rias saying that Thor had delivered his hammer so I flew to its location  **hang in their everyone I'm gonna end this** as I flew I felt the dizzy spells hit me although I forced them down **now your likely wondering why they appear whenever I use balance breaker well it's because as a human my body even as strong as it was couldn't handle the pressure so that weakness remained when I became what I am now although it's much less bad now than what it used to be heck I couldn't use balance breaker without puking every five seconds when I back the but now I just have dizzy spells** I found the hammer on the ground although Midgardsormr leapt out to try and kill me but Akeno shot a lightning bolt saying "go I'll hold him off" I said "thank you Akeno" she blew me a kiss as I grabbed the hammer saying "get ready Loki cause I'm about to Ragnarok this house down" with one mighty swing Loki was beaten although I fainted due to exhaustion although managed to say "thanks guys".

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Four days later**

I woke up after a long long nap saying "what" I heard someone say "waky waky sleepyhead" I said "huh" I looked to see Behemoth was sitting next to me as he said "Serafall asked me to keep an eye on you while you slept also she asked me to take a photo of you sleeping as apparently your and I quote "cute as hell when your asleep" end quote" I said "thanks for watching out for me big guy" he said "it's no problem but your still a colossal idiot" I said "at least that hasn't changed" me and him just laughed at that as he said "ah man in the many many centuries I've lived I don't think I've ever laughed as hard" however our moment was cut short as Serafall and the others all barged in wanting to make sure I was ok although things got tough as Serafall, Kalawarner, Akeno and Kuroka all started pulling at me  **they may be idiots but they're the best idiots I'll ever know.**

When I left the medical room I was met by Merlin who said "Ryunosuke this is for you" it was a leaflet saying that I was to be prompted to a mid-class Devil since I'd beaten Loki, Kokabiel and Riser however my happiness was turned to embarrassment as Serafall said "you've also got your own TV show" she pulled up screen that had  _The Pawn of a Leviathan's adventures_ it was based on the fact that that was one of my titles the other being the blade of Lucifershe played it off as it sang the tackiest song I've ever heard 

_Through the dark rises a warrior proud and ready_

the song played as I hit my head against a wall saying "who did this shit" Serafall said "that would be me Ryun" I groaned while repeatedly hitting my head against the wall saying "ah fuck my life" of all the stupidest things I've ever done this one tops the lot  **and considering the London incident is still fresh in my mind gahh that one was a mess yeah let's just say rule one of Grigori don't talk about me and London.**

After everyone left I was asked by Kalawarner to go to her room to talk I knocked saying "hey" she let me in as I asked "so what's" she stopped me as she pulled me in for a passionate kiss while moving her arms around my neck as she stopped to catch some air I finished my sentence saying "wrong" she said "let's just say I'm thinking about taking you up on that offer you gave me" I said "do you now" she said "Ryunosuke Yanagi since we were kids I've always loved you so yes I do want you and no one else" as she wished I began fulfilling the offer I made her.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

 

I ran my hand across her thighs saying "such a beautiful woman" I said "how about I make you mine and mine alone" she said "go ahead please" I engaged our tounges in a French kiss as she began removing my t-shirt I took the chance to cast a stronger noise cancelling spell on the room while also locking it by then she'd removed my t-shirt and admired my body she said "I I had no idea you were built-up this much" I said "I'm just full of surprises" I removed her clothing slowly while planting kisses up her body as she ran her hands across mine eventually I threw aside her top allowing her breasts to show in all their glory she nervously asked "do they um" I said "they're perfect" I wispered "just like the rest of you" while she was letting that comment sink in I picked her up and led her to the bed I asked "are you ready" she just nodded as I thrusted into her she let out a incredibly loud moan as I began thrusting while massaging her left breast she just kept on taking it saying "sss so good" she couldn't even talk fully as she was just too deep in the pleasure as I sped up my movements I her drag her nails across my back likely so she could mark her territory so I responded by biting into her neck enough that it would leave a skin deep mark but not enough that she'd be pain she said "Ryu Ryunosuke I love you" I said after I gently kissed her lips "I love you too Kalawarner" while I kept up my thrusts and she dug her nails into me we engaged in a series of deep and passionate kisses but eventually she said "I'm gonna cum" I said "me too" we both screamed "cumming" as we climaxed we collapsed into the bed.

* * *

**Ok lemon over now**

* * *

I felt Kalawarner snuggling into me saying "that felt so good" she looked down saying "better than what Raynare said it did" hearing her name made me have a conflicted feeling in my heart I mean she was one of our oldest friends so in order to lighten up the mood I said "Kala you still have me so don't be afraid" she said "I know" she nuzzled her head into my shoulder as I ran my hand through her hair she feel asleep on me in total bliss  **she looks so peaceful right now.**

After me and Kalawarner woke up I got an alarming message from Merlin who said "Ryunosuke this came from Kyoto" it was a screen with a man who said "greetings Blade of Lucifer I am Cao Cao the leader of the hero faction but I digress I'm calling to issue a challenge" he had Yasaka bound and gagged as he said "come face me if you want to save her" that bastard I said "if you've layed a finger on her I'll" he said "relax I haven't done anything indecent to her as she's needed for my plans but I'm willing to give you a chance to save her" I really don't like this but if it saves Yasaka "fine I'll fight you and when I beat you you'll just be a bad memory to her" he said "such confidence I guess it's twice the pride double the fall" he ended the message as I said "Merlin let Serafall know I'll be fine for a while" he asked "your not seriously going to" I grabbed my jacket and boots saying "I'm going on a hero hunt".


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after some thought I've decided I'm gonna end this story when Ryunosuke and co defeat Rizevim but on a happier note I'm considering doing a follow up story set after the events of this story including some of Ryunosuke's children that he has with his harem but I'm kinda on the fence about that one but without further ado on with the fic.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I arrived in Kyoto via a magic circle with a number of Youkai already being there to greet me some were happy to see me others not so much although one of them said "Yanagi-san where were you" I said "I'll be straight and say busy but that doesn't justify the fact that Lady Yasaka has been abducted and I did diddly squat to stop it" I heard someone say "even you can't be in two places at once" I looked to see Kunou walking up to me I knelt down and gave her a hug saying "I'm sorry Kunou I I should have been here" she said "it's ok" she rested herself against my shoulder as I said "but I promise I'm going to get her back no matter what" Kunou looked up to me saying "but Cao Cao he's got a weapon that can kill devils with ease" I said "and I've got a anti-hero cannon sheathed right now" I got up to take flight so I could begin my search.

As I flew around using a cloaking spell to hide myself from ordinary people I saw Kiba and some other members of the Occult research club with me landing safely on the ground I asked "guys what're you doing here" Yuuto said "our schools on a trip here more importantly what're you doing here Yanagi" I explained what happened with Yasaka and Cao Cao with Yuuto saying "I'm sorry you had to go through that" however our chat was interupted by a purple mist that arrived with a voice saying "hello Blade of Lucifer" I felt a strong amount of anger swelling up but Yuuto said to me "don't let him get to you he's not worth that" I said while returning to my usual sarvasarc tone "so your the jackass who's kidnapped Yasaka eh can't say I'm impressed" as he got closer his offer teammates showed up with me saying "and you invited the dick brigade huh again can't say I'm impressed" Cao Cao said "these guys aren't here to challenge you it's been decided that your mine and mine alone to challenge" I drew Helel saying "oh so that's how were doing this" as he drew his spear I realized he was wielding the True Longinus  **this fight may have just gotten a whole lot more fun.**

As Cao Cao took the time to explain who him and his friends were I said "alright enough chitchat let's just get straight to me wiping the floor with you and your goon squad" he raced ahead with me doing the same our dual began when I attempted a downward slash on his face only to have it blocked by his spear's shaft as the sparks flew I saw he had a cocky grin on his face so I pushed myself backwards saying **_Vatican Enforcement_** I sent a whip like construct at him made entirely out of Holy energy most of it slashed his chest while the rest was battered aside by a silver haired man as he drew his swords I said "Dáinsleif and Tryrfing" the other man said "very good but what should I expect form the wilder of Helel Ben Sharr" him mentioning its name caused me to feel a resonance from within the blade as if it was trying to call out to the other swords however before I could do more Cao Cao said "come on Siegfried let's leave" I charged at him saying "wait just a fucking minute" however he'd already left when I got to his location.

* * *

As I looked around to see Cao Cao had disappeared I slammed my fist into the ground shouting "shit shit shit" after the final slam the ground cracked around my fist with Yuuto saying "I'm sorry" I said after breathing deeply "it's ok Kiba you didn't do anything wrong" as I got up I grabbed Helel saying "guys please let me handle this alone don't ruin your trip for my sake" Yuuto, Xenovia and Irina stopped me as I said "what are you" Xenovia slapped me saying "don't you dare don't you even dare say I'll do this myself not after you taught me to accept help from others" I ran my hand over my wound saying "Quarta what'd you mean" she said "you idiot you offered me help when insisted that I do my task alone so don't think you've got to face Cao Cao alone" I said "you really are a stubborn one you know that" I wispered "I'm quite stubborn myself" as I walked away I said "I'll think of a plan and tell you later for now enjoy your trip" I let my wings out and took flight.

As I arrived in a local hotel that turns out the others were staying at I got a message "grrr what now" I set up a magic circle with Serafall saying "Ryun what the hell is going on" she had a tear streaming down her face as she said "Merlin told me what happened but why why did you have to be so stubborn" I said "Sera I" *sigh* I said "come over I'd rather talk in person".

As if by command she teleported into my hotel room saying "why" I said "because I made a mistake and this one is one I'm far from proud of" she said "you couldn't have done anything so why why're you risking your life for this" I said "BECAUSE IF I DON'T A LITTLE GIRL LOOSES HER MOTHER" I went into the corner saying "I'm sorry I shouldn't have" she sat next to me saying "oh Ryun you've always tried hard to be a hero" I erupted into tears saying "I just don't want another kid to go through what I went through the pain of loosing your mother or father or even both is it's it's hard" she rested her head on my shoulder saying "I get it now you feel as if you couldn't stop your parents deaths so your trying to make sure you save someone else's" I said to her "I'm scared I try so hard to make everyone think I'm this selfish and destructive asshole of a person and I'm scared people will see how I really am" she hugged me tightly just going "there there" as we sat there she said "Ryunosuke I know you've tried hard to be strong for so long but just for tonight let me in don't build up your walls so high that they block out the sun please" I said "I'm sorry I" she said "shh don't say a word just rest you've more than earned it my brave warrior" that night me and her didn't do anything other than hug and comfort eachother  **I may be an irredeemable asshole but at least I have her at my back and not to mention the others.**

* * *

**The day after**

That morning I resumed my search for Yasaka with the other Youkai joining me  **come nekhosou nose don't fail me now** although I stopped as Yuuto was calling I said "Kiba what's going on" he said "Azael has an idea of where Lady Yaska may be could you come back to the hotel" I said "on my way". I landed near the hotel however I saw a girl who made me say "Lady Gremory what're you doing in" the other girl said "huh do I" I quickly realised she wasn't Rias but the resemblance was spooky in all honesty I mean she had the same figure and hair as Rias but she's not her so I told her "sorry you just looked familiar" the other girl said "sorry I'm just visiting Kyoto" I said "well I hope you enjoy yourself and again sorry" as I walked away I thought  **she clearly isn't Rias but the resemblance so either A Rias has a sister she doesn't know about or B this is one freakishly spooky coincidence** I stopped thinking about it and just went to the hotel.

When I got in I met Azael and Serafall with me asking "Azael since when are you here" he said "right now I'm the chemistry teacher at Kuoh academy but as I had Kiba call you in for I think I've found Lady Yaska" he spoke for a while about how he found her with me saying "so when do we head out" he said "I'd go tonight simply so you don't arouse suspicion" I said "right" everyone else left with Azael saying "you bastard" I said "huh" he said "Michael told me how your meeting with him went and from what's he said Gabriel has turned into your fangirl I mean come on do you have any idea how much I'd love to see Gabriel's fun bags" I said "ok A it didn't happen like that and B I'm just that breed of awesome" even though he looked mad I could tell that there was no hard feelings between me and him.

Me and the others arrived outside the shrine with me asking "so do we knock" Xenovia said "no need for knocking" she held out the Durandal that looked as if it had been modified and I generated an immense amount of power with her destroying the gate and more or less everything with it I said "or we could do that" as we walked in Cao Cao and his men were standing around the area as if to taunt us Saji said "so I guessing were in the right place" I said "that's a relief because if not then some poor bastard's gonna have a fit when they see the door" however my humour quickly turned to focus as I saw Yasaka  **hang on I'm coming for you.**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to remove the harem list at the bottom because at this stage you all get the message of who's going to be with Ryunosuke and who's not so yeah sorry about that.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I stood with the others as I called out "alright spear boy you'd better not run this time" Cao Cao said "why would I run when I've already won" he called out to his guards and somehow Yasaka took on a gigantic fox form I said "oh for foxs sake" Saji said "you guys go take on them I'll handle the fox"  _ **Vritra Promotion**_ he went to handle his target while I took on mine. I charged for Cao Cao saying "this time you won't escape" he lunged his spear towards me as I blocked it with Helel while summoning Ascalon in the other he said "two swords huh" I said "you said to me twice the pride double the fall well for you it's going to be twice the blades double the pain" he said "that was cringy" as I rushed him he was able to hold me off despite the fact I had both blades as I leapt back **_Beautiful blaze_** Cao Cao said "I heard that you could use dragon fire now but I never expected it to be so pitiful" I said "says the one who had to resort to underhanded tactics to bring me here" he said "enough let's fight".

As me and Cao Cao continued exchanging blow for blow we weren't really going anywhere when suddenly the sky split open with him saying "he's here Great Red is finally here" however it wasn't Great Red who'd arrived instead it was Yu-Long with Sun Wukong as Cao Cao said "no this wasn't part of the plan" he tried attacking Sun but he failed with him saying "that was a tiny prick but then again you'd have plenty of experience with those" Cao Cao said "real mature" however with the rest of the hero faction being overwhelmed Cao Cao began chanting but Siegfried stopped him as I shouted "oh no you don't" I fired a shot of magical energy damaging one of his eyes he said "next time Blade of Lucifer next time". After he vanished Vritra and Yu-Long were able to hold Yasaka down with Kunou arriving saying "mother please come back" Sun said "hey kid try talking to her" I walked up to Yasaka to begin talkin.

As I aproached her I said "Yasaka I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry alright I I should have stayed at your side I know I'm the reason your stuck here right now but please forgive me" Kunou came up saying "mother wouldn't ever be mad at you" I looked at her as she said "my mother she confessed to me and a number of others she loves you so don't think she's mad at you" I said "oh Yasaka I was such an idiot for not seeing it but please come home Kunou needs you I need you" as I said that Yasaka began reverting back to her human form with her waking up saying "Ryunosuk" she was cut off as Kunou ran up and hugged her saying "I've missed you mother" Yasaka said "I missed you Kunou and I am so pripr of how brave you've been" she looked at me as I said "sorry" she just pulled me in for a kiss and after breaking it off she said "consider that as my forgiveness" I said "I can work with that" as we all got up Saji who'd now turned back to a human asked "um guys what're we gonna do about the mess" I said "um shit run".

* * *

**The day after**

I waited in the train station to see the Gremory and Sitri teams off as Kunou said bye to them all I said to Serafall "at least this crisis got averted" she said "true but I need to leave you and Lady Yaska alone for a bit" I asked "wha" a group of guards escorted Kunou away while Serafall went her own way leaving Yasaka with me she said "so I take I heard Kunou tell you" I said "according to her you love me" Yasaka pulled me in for yet another kiss this one being much deeper than the last time as I said "Yasaka" she said "Ryunosuke" she looked into my eyes with those beautiful golden orb's she calls her eyes I ran my hand gently down her cheek as she said "I love you" I mustered up the strength to say "I love you too" we then engaged in another kiss to cement our relationship yeah on that day everyone would say forever more that a idiot confessed to a princess.

As I waited in the palace with Kunou as Serafall and Yasaka were in talks about the YoukiY working with the three factions Kunou asked "did mother tell you how she felt" I said "she did and I felt the same" Kunou said "so mother's dating a big stupid dragon" I said "I'm now a big stupid dragon who's feelings have been hurt" I pretended that I'd been shot in the heart with Kunou gigiling saying "mother was right you are a idiot" she walked up saying "but your the best kind of idiot" I patted her head as she asked "um Ryunosuke" I said "what is it Kunou" she said "is it ok if I um call you father from now on I mean you and mother are together so" I said "Kunou I'd be honoured to be called that" she squealed with excitement after running up and hugging me  **I'm happy I could save her smile** as Serafall walked in she said "aww how sweet" she took a quick photo as I said "wait what" she said "and send" I asked "Sera were did that go" she said "Behemoth, Merlin, Kalawarner, Shemhazai and Akeno" I said "you didn't" she said "I did"  **so much for being an irredeemable asshole.**

After that whole incident I was asked to talk with Yasaka and Serafall about a more private matter while Kunou played with a monster I made via Annihilation Maker I asked "so we're not here for cookies because I could kill for one right now" Serafall jokingly said "we know you've killed for less" as I chuckled at her passive agressive comment I suddenly received kisses from them Yasaka on my right and Serafall on my left I said "so definitely not for cookies" Serafall said "me and Lady Yaska talked a bit and well" Yasaka said "Lady Serafall said it's ok for me to join your harem" I said "I see no issu" I got cut off as Serafall said "trouble is that the royals among the Youkai would expect her to bear a child to solidify the peace between the devil's and the Youkai" I said "so and forgive me for being way more casual then usual they want me to knock you up simply so they say them and the Devil's aren't having a dick fighting contest anymore" Serafall said "pretty much" I said "I need a bloody Mary and some cookies" Yasaka said "I know it must be annoying" I said "it's damn irritating that's what you and all the other girls I'm with are worth so much more than just me knocking you up and why does the peace between our people need to be proven by a child" I hit my head on the door as I fell backwards saying "ugh man why can't I have a Moscow sized issue anymore" Serafall said "Ryun that's the thing it doesn't need to be right now" Yasaka said "true that is the case besides I'd rather not rush into childbirth again" I asked "I take it there's going to have to be a formal ceremony" she said "as in marriage yes but not till we both agree on it" I said "oh goody" she wispered "then again Kunou wouldn't mind being an older sister" I went bright red because of what she'd said  **fuuuuuuuuck** however Serafall said "I get first dibs" Yasaka said "no I do" they both began arguing with me just laying there thinking  **and I still haven't got my cookies.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true mystery of Ryunosuke is will he ever get his desired cookies.


	22. Filler round 3

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

When I got home with Serafall I received a mixed response to say the absolute least Merlin looked jelous over the fact I'd won over Yasaka's love, Behemoth was well I couldn't really tell how he felt  **problem of having a face covered in stone** Kalawarner though she looked as she was ready to stab me and make it look like an accident might have something to do with the fact that I acted like a suicidal blockhead and chased down Cao Cao and the others and fortunately Akeno broke the silence by saying "that photo of you and Kunou was a sweet thing" Kalawarner said "doesn't change the fact that he's a colossal idiot" I said "I can explain guys" I sat down and told them everything I told Serafall when she came to the hotel about how I didn't want Kunou to go through what I went through and what have you.

After I was done explaining Kalawarner said to me "Ryun I never knew that's how you I'm sorry" she had her head down in shame as I said "hey don't worry about it I didn't exactly make it clear" I gave everyone one of my usual half-assed smile's with Merlin saying "look boy it's true your a collosal idiot anyone who knows you for five seconds never mind minutes can see that but that doesn't mean you need to carry your burdens alone" he knelt down to say "we're all a team after all" Behemoth said to me "your still my friend Ryunosuke even if you are a idiot so please don't hesitate to call on me for help" I said "you guys" Serafall knelt down saying "Ryunosuke your a braver braver man than most give you credit for but don't ever be scared of asking for help".

After we all had our little chat I called Akeno into the corner asking "Akeno you and Lady Gremory are pretty close aren't you" she said "we're best friends why are you asking" I asked "does she have a sister or at the very least half sisters" Akeno said "as far as I'm aware the only sibling she has is Sirzechs-sama" I said "that's wired as while in Kyoto I saw a girl who looked exactly like her honestly the resemblance was spooky but the main difference was the voice the other girls was a little bit deep but still retained a feminine tone" Akeno said "strange you know what next time I'm with her I'll ask" I said "thank you because this girl has been bothering more than she should" Akeno asked "oh has someone got a crush" I said "it's not that it's just I don't know something feels familiar about her and it's driving me mad" Akeno said "I'll ask for a kiss" I teased teased her saying "oh just a kiss my my has Akeno mellowed a bit while I was out" she chuckled saying "no I haven't mellowed" we gave eachother a kiss only breaking it off after a few minutes as she said "for now I'll stick to doing that with you but who knows mabye we could do some a little naughtier in future" as I walked away she slapped my ass with me doing the same she had such a sultry look in her eyes as we left.

* * *

I got back to my room with Serafall saying "Ryun I um" I walked in to see that she was dressed in a set of incredibly revealing panties and bra I let out a torrent of blood only asking afterwards "ssss Sera what's going" she said "well it's been a little while since we did it and we'll I" I asked "so you want to do it again" she nodded as I said "oh Sera I don't deserve you" I pulled her in for a kiss with our tounges being captured in a dual I was enjoying every second of it but she decided to take initiative and go further.

* * *

**Warning Lemon starts now!!!!!**

* * *

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me onto the bed saying "I um" I said "so shall we do it like last time" she said "no I um want to try something's" she began undoing my trousers zip as she quickly grabbed my cock out and began sucking with me leaning my head back in pleasure I said "ah se" I barely had the strength to say her name the pleasure was just so Intense in order to keep her steady I grabbed her hair tightly enough that she could keep going but gently enough that it wouldn't hurt her too much I said "ah your good at" I couldn't finish oh man this felt good however like always I was getting ready to cum with me saying "I'm cumming" after I climaxed Serafall just fell back barley able to say "that" I said "you did amazingly Sera" while it didn't last very long she didn't do so bad for her first time deep throating as I ran my hand across her thighs I said "so care to go even further my love" she couldn't talk much instead she just nodded with me quickly removing her panties and bra as she was left naked I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of her body but without any hesitation I began thrusting into her going at the speed I knew she liked while massaging her right breast she kept moaning only just saying "this feeling is" I said "is my precious Sera-tan enjoying herself" she screamed "yes I I LOVE YOU RYUNOSUKE I ALWAYS WILL" she fell down and kept moaning as I moved in to mark her neck she said "Ryunosuke I'm cu cumming" I said "me too Serafall" as we climaxed we collapsed into the bed.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

As we fell down I said "you did amazing Sera" she said "you did better oh" I stood up saying "allow me my lady" I carried her to the shower in the corner of my room turning it on so we could get her cleaned up I said "oh Sera you've got such beautiful eyes" she said "Ryun I love you" as I got her cleaned up and let her feel fresh again she said "that was a amazing feeling" she collapsed into my arms as I said "oh Sera I love you" she said "I love you Ryun” I let her rest as I carried her to the bed laying her there  **she looks so peaceful when she's asleep.**

After a while she woke up with me sitting on the chair as she said "Ryun is everything" I said while stroking her face "everything's perfectly fine Sera don't you worry" however our peace was interupted as a massive crash could be heard outside I said "you stay here and rest I'll go investigate" she said "can you even walk" I said "enough that I can fight in a group" she had a look of complete shock as I grabbed my gear I said "wait for me my love" I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before I left saying "I love you".

When I got outside to the area of the crash I said to everyone present "this on wasn't me" Kalawarner who'd just arrived with Merlin and Behemoth said "oh really because I'm having my doubts" Merlin asked "if you were doing this than what were you doing" Behemoth said "Serafall" I couldn't actually argue with that as he wasn't wrong in the slightest however when the Gremory and Sitri teams arrived I said "so is anyone other than myself able to make this big a mess" Akeno said "no pretty sure that's just you" however Koenko said "Yanagi can't you smell that" I got a quick smell saying "your right who the heck are they" I could sense four no scratch that ten people as I said "they wait a minute" all of a sudden their scents vanished as I said "what the hell" I heard Sona say "we should probably get back" I said "I'll send out some monster's on scout patrols" Merlin said "and I'll make use of my familiar's to assist you" as we left I thought  **man what a day.**

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**A week later**

After the incident with the mysterious crash our investigations only shown us what we didn't know rather than what we could know however that wasn't my problem as right now I was training with Yuuto and Saji I delivered a vertical slash to Yuuto who couldn't avoid it in time while Saji attempted to sneak up on me with absorption line I grabbed the line saying "really just really" I tugged at it making him loose his balance I said "let's take five" as we rested Rias, Akeno and Sona arrived with Akeno saying "someone's working hard it seems" I said "all of us are" as I said that Rias asked me "Yanagi when your breaks done could I borrow you for a minute" I said "sure as of for you guys" I made one of my monsters saying "this is a hard difficulty one and no I'm not doing this to make life difficult" Saji asked "then why are you doing it" I said "because I believe you guys can handle it also watch out for this one he bites" he said "noted" I then left to talk with Rias.

When me and Rias stood in a isolated woodland area that was about a ten minute walk from the others I asked "so Lady Gremory wh" she cut me off as she pulled me in for a tight hug as I said "um" she said "thank you" I asked her "for what might I ask" she said "for always watching over my servants when I couldn't and in Akeno's case making her happy in a way I couldn't" I said "hey it's no problem" I had my as Behemoth puts it 'big stupid grin' on my face as she said "truth is" she looked down as she said "I fell in love with you because of it and because of you saving me from Riser and Kokabiel and every other threat you've put down" I just looked at her taking all of her be it her beautiful blue eyes or her gorgeous red hair although I stopped observing her as she said "I love you idiot I love you" she grabbed my collar to pull me in for a kiss with me getting straight into we kissed for at least two mabye four minutes as I broke it off to catch our breath she said "I that was" I said "Rias that wasn't anything to be ashamed of" I ran my hand through her hair saying "don't ever be ashamed of falling in love" when I said that we entered another kiss for a little while.

Once training was over and done with Rias decided to officially become a member of my harem although she swore she wouldn't just be one of my admirer's and that she wouldn't stop trying to win me for herself although I got a truly worrying call from Merlin "Ryunosuke come to the underworld urgently" I asked "what's wrong" he said "the Khaos Brigade have beagn an assault on the underworld Serafall, Kalawarner and Behemoth are already in combat with them" I said "I'm on my way" I picked up Helel and informed the Sitri and Gremory group's  **just wait for me guys.**

* * *

I arrived in the underworld seeing the situation was quite dire I asked "how the hell did this happen" Behemoth said "Shalba appeared along with the hero faction and began attacking the underworld worse yet he's kidnapped Ophis" I asked "isn't she just a fairy tale" Serafall said "sadly she's real as she appeared when we got you out of Last Light" I held my head down thinking of when I did that just knowing how much it hurt the others was difficult to say the least so instead I said to the others "guys I'm going to put an end to this" Kalawarner asked "how are you" I said "I'm gonna do what I good at" I let my wings out saying "and that's being a collosal idiot" as I flew straight into the enemy force I snapped my fingers saying  ** _Bandersnatch and Jaberwocky_** along with me draconic powers I let my nekhosou powers out with all five of my tails out in full force  _ **Kasha**_ I don't have that great a control over this power but it's better than nothing I said "now to be an idiot".

As the monster's made by the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky began trashing everyone who stood in their way I had my Kasha burn the old satan faction members I eventually got to where Shalba was with him saying "defiant one yo you won't get to me again" he had one of his minions hand over Ophis with me saying "you won't win" I started coughing up blood with him saying "it's now just a game of cat and mouse over who will die first will it be me the true ruler of the underworld or you the faker who won't live another minute" he quickly ran into a doorway with Ophis in tow I shouted "NOOO".

I effortlessly cut down Shalba's minions with me following him into the doorway as I got there he said "this dimension is crumbling so either way we both die" I said "at least I'm going to go down fighting" I ran at him with Helel as he generated a magic circle letting him block as I delivered one final attack  _ **Holy Demonic Sabbath**_ his circle shattered as he was defeated I took the chance to drive my blade into his heart as I said "I win" I couldn't stand up very well only for Ophis to come up saying "your Ryunosuke Yanagi aren't you" I said "I I am" I couldn't talk very well  **ah shit** she said to me "I've heard a lot about you from Vali and the Khaos Brigade to be honest you've caught my curiosity" I said "sorry to disappoint you but I'm not gonna last long" true to what I said the life faded from me as I mustered up the strength to say "forgive me everyone".

* * *

**At the manor**

**No one's pov**

Even though the battle had been won and everyone congratulated themselves on their victory saldy some people weren't due to the death of one particular person in the manor Serafall had locked herself in Ryunosuke's room while Kalawarner was being comforted by a tearful Kuroka, Akeno had lost the will to carry on while Rias was being comforted by Merlin her being the most upset due to her newfound relationship with Ryunosuke however the worst hit people of them all were Shemhazai, Kunou and Yasaka with Shemhazai saying "I it should have been me" he had a look filled with sorrow as he said "I promised his parents that I'd protect him and I I I couldn't even do that right" Yasaka told him "why why did he have to be a hero why" she errupted into tears with Kunou saying "mother I'm sure father will come back he he has too" poor thing was trying hard to hold back her tears if only to keep her mother happy as Azael came in he went to see Shemhazai giving his old friend a hug saying "forgive me my friend" Shemhazai returned the hug saying "please if anyone out there just give me back my son he's more important to me than anything in the world please" he had dissolved into tears although what all of them forget is that Ryunosuke is an incredibly stubborn person and that when he gives it his all not even death can hold him for long.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The Dimensional Gap**

I was laying on a platform only just finding the strength to stand again as I looked around I said "wierd heaven doesn't look like this" I would know I've died what three mabye four times now  **at this stage me dieing might as well be a bi-weekly event** however I felt something tugging at my jacket while I did notice Ophis sitting there I said first "ah man my jacket's ruined Sera bought this one for me as a gift" however Ophis said "I am right here you know" I said "sorry I just freaked a bit over my jacket" she said "ok"  **so she's that type huh bit what's with that Lolita outfit**  I asked "where exactly are we" she said "in the Dimensional Gap" I said "well that explains why it looks odd" I saw that my evil pieces were on the floor as is said "now what am I gonna do with you" Ophis said "I could send them to your friends to let them know your alive" I said "that would be good" she asked "which one then" actually good point who should I send them too I mean Kuroka she'd she'd use them for decorating, Kalawarner she'd use them for I don't know what, Akeno she'd just leave them in a box however that's when it hit me.

I said "send them to Serafall if you can" she grabbed them and threw them saying "it's done" however she held a familiar sword saying "this is your I believe" I grabbed Helel saying "heya baby oh man how papa's missed you" I hugged it with me saying to Ophis "what I really like my sword".

As we waited I asked "so what now" Ophis said "we can leave if you want" I said "wait we can" she said "yes but I don't know where your friends are" I said "hang on a sec" I rummaged through my ruined jackets pockets pulling something out saying "would this help" she said "perfect" it was a keyring that Shemhazai had bought for me years ago I think I was about off six mabye seven at the time however Ophis sniffed it saying "I can find him now" as she led the way I made a barrier around us trying to stop the Gap from killing us I asked "why do all this for me" she said "because I've become interested in you" I asked "care to elaborate" she said "while I was with the Khaos Brigade the members were all scared of how fast you were developing your new powers particularly your dragon ones" I said "and since your a dragon God" she said "correct and I will admit it's perplexing to me" she leaned closer almost as if to observe me only then pulling me in for a quick kiss saying "I was also interested that way the romantic way as mortals call it" I thought to myself  **I wonder if Merlin's ever had a God *ow* in his harem's.**

Me and Ophis traversed for a bit in the endless nothingness of the Dimensional Gap only then seeing a huge red creature I asked "so that's the infamous Great Red" Ophis said "he's the trespasser on my home" I said "imagine the boots you could make from all those scales" Ophis said "that's racsist to dragons" I said "wait since when" she said "since the dawn of the dragons themselves" I just went with it unaware of if she was joking or not however as she took us in closer to Great Red she said "I can use some of his flesh to make you a new body" I said "wait what" she said "if you want I can do it where you keep your Nekhosou powers as well but as a result your draconic powers will become more powerful" I said "I'd like to keep them but even if you manage to make me a new body how the heck are we going to bring it to life I mean not as if I can pull a Frankenstein and use lightning" she said "I'll use some of my power to bring you back" I said "do it".

* * *

**Meanwhile at the manor**

**No one's pov**

Everyone was still distraught at the fact Ryunosuke had died Merlin had attempted twice now to get Serafall out of Ryunosuke's room however he had little to no success meanwhile Behemoth had been doing everything to comfort Kunou and Yasaka however everyone's spirit's would soon be uplifted as something came crashing in *crash* Kuroka stood above it saying "not really that good for decorating nya" Rias said "these are evil pieces" as Merlin examined them he said "these are Ryunosuke's wait there's a message on them" he touched them as they all heard Ryunosuke's voice say "hang in there guy's, girl's and overgrown garden gnomes" Behemoth said "forgive me for saying this in front of you small one but that bastard" Kunou said "he really is an idiot" however Rias with a renewed expression said "he's a idiot but he's one who's alive" hearing that caused everyone to have a optimistic feeling as Serafall said "well what are we waiting for let's go see Ajuka-chan and examine them further" Kunou asked "so father is coming back" Yasaka said "yes deary he is and when he doe's get back he's in for one hell of a slap from me for making us all cry" Behemoth said "not if I get the scrawny puck first".

**Back to Ryunosuke's pov**

As Ophis did her thing I thought about all the people who I'd get back to seeing  **I can't wait to hear Sera's laugh or Kala's pout whenever I do something stupid and don't get me started on Kunou's happy face or Yasaka's loving gaze hang on guy's I'm coming home** as Ophis was done she said "now one last thing" she tackled me to the floor saying "I'm coming with you" I asked "wait what" she said "I want to know more about you Ryunosuke Yanagi I want to know everything" she gave me another kiss although she's clearly gotten more bold in a few actually how long have we been here but I digress she'd gotten more bold as she was now trying to dual my tounge as I have it my everything she finally submitted saying "cat was right you are a good kisser" I thought for a second then realised by cat she meant Kuroka I said "alright I'll let you come with me but don't go destroy actually that rule should apply to me never mind just come along" as I said that we ran through a portal.

While running I saw everyone with Ajuka as I said "over there" I decided to pick it up a notch as Siegfried was about to slash Kunou with one of his swords so I grabbed mine and slashed his back as I arrived Serafall asked "Ryun is tt that you" I said "hey Sera" as I walked towards Siegfried I slashed Gram from his hand saying "listen to me you Demon sword using shit never EVER harm my daughter ok" I looked at Kunou as I said "Rias would you like to do the honours" she said "me and my peerage can do this but Ryunosuke" before she left she said "I've missed you" I said "me to".

I walked away Kunou came running up saying "father" she tightly hugged my leg as I said "hey Kunou sorry I napped for too long" as Yasaka approached she slapped me as I said "I definitely deserved that" however she then pulled me in for a kiss only for me to say as we broke it off "but I didn't expect that" she said "welcome back my love" however our moment was ruined as Behemoth came up saying "so we saw the message on your evil pieces" I asked Ophis "wait what message" she said "I added a message that fit your personality just so they would know it was you" I asked "what pray tell was in said message" Behemoth said "hang in guy's girl's and overgrown garden gnomes that last part in particular angered me" I said "aw come on guys it wasn't that bad right" Kalawarner said "it was" Serafall said "Behemoth got it word for word" Yaska said "I bet Ryunosuke really made that message and not Ophis" Kunou said "he's a big stupid dragon after all" I said "you bullys".

* * *

After we beat Siegfried and the other Khaos Brigade members we all gathered back at the manor celebrating my return everyone including Vali and his team had gathered I heard Vali ask "so you've gotten stronger" I said "you bet your ass j have" he said "this weekend what do you say" I said "your on Whitey" however Serafall leapt up giving me a hug saying "ahhh Ryun please don't ever scare me like that again" I hugged her back saying "I won't Sera don't you worry" however I was pulled away as Kuroka said "I want a piece of him nya" she sniffed me saying "he's been busy nya" I said "Kuro" she smothered me in her breasts saying "there there Ryunosuke" however I was pulled out by Yasaka who said "back off kitty cat he's mine" Kalawarner grabbed me saying "I haven't had him for a while so let me" I got pulled by Rias who said "I wanna a piece of Ryunosuke" her and Akeno began arguing as I said "guys don't" Shemhazai said "I wouldn't pull him" I went into the corner and vomited as Shemhazai said "he has motion sickness why do you think he never uses the train or bus like a normal person".

Since my t-shirt had been ruined by my vomit I went upstairs to my room grab another as fortunately Yasaka was able to relive the pain she did it because as she put it she felt bad for putting me through that however when I entered my room I saw Ophis sitting on my bed she said "hello" I said "Ophis you can't just barge into other people's rooms you should knock" she said "I wanted to get used to your scent so I came to the place rich with it" I said "still you could have asked" she said "I will in future" she then grabbed me pulling me in for another kiss just like she did before however I stopped her from lifting removing my belt as I said "Ophis we aren't dating" she said "cat said that boy's like that"  **I swear Kuroka is going to be the death of me** she said "if dating is what I takes to let me do that then let's date as you say"  **I can't really say no to her as on one hand she's willing to and on the other she's a dragon God *ow* who could easily blow me up if I said no** I said "if your ok with that but just know it's not entirely what cat said it was" Ophis said "alright but can we get back to it" she pulled me in for another kiss little did I know however all the girls were outside observing the whole thing.

 


	25. Filler with a bit of plot

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I'd been back nearly a week now and things around the manor were not that different albeit with the addition of Kuroka and Ophis both of whom had moved in as permanent resident's due to Ophis's interest in me she'd taken to sharing my bed with Kuroka following through much to Serafall's and Kalawarner's dismay however today none of that mattered as I had my promised fight with Vali to deal with **why'd it have to become a damn social event though** yeah when word got out that the blade of Lucifer and the desendant of Lucifer were fighting oh you can imagine the hype people were filled with  **so pretty much me when I saw the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke** however when I got to the arena I was surrounded by fan's all of whom wanted my autograph.

After nearly half an hour of trying to get through the fans I got to the battlefield with Vali saying "this wasn't necessary you know" I said "I didn't want this anymore than you did but enough of that lets get straight to the ass kicking" he said "fair enough" before we could start a girl said "give me an R give me a Y give me U give me an N go Ryun" I said "Sera what the heck" she and all the other girls were wearing bright pink cheerleader outfits with there even being one for Ophis I said "guys what the hell" Serafall said "we wanted to give him encouragement" Kalawarner said "you lied to me" Kuroka said "this is more fun than what I thought nya" Ophis however said "I was promised candy" I asked "Sera did you offer her to be eye-candy" she simply nodded in an energetic way as I said "your all going to be the death of me" I drew Helel to prepare properly this time for my fight.

I began with me saying "hey Val" he asked "what is it" I said "if I win you owe me a drink" he said "pretty confident for a soon to be defeated man" I simply smirked as I charged **_Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker_** he entered his armour as I clashed with it creating sparks he said "so dieing didn't slow you down" I leapt back while activating my dragon form saying "nope if anything I got faster" due to the flesh of Great Red now being mine and Ophis's power my draconification had only gotten more powerful as now I had a dragon tail coming from my back with small horns on my head and a few patches of scales I charged for Vali faster than before going so fast I left an afterimage of myself I clashed with Vali some more who said "you've gotten more powerful Ryunosuke" I said with a more agressive tone "you've just gotten slower that's all"  _ **Divide**_ I felt him using his power on me as I realised this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

I had been fighting Vali for a while now as he said "you know this reminds me of Puerto Rico" I said "ah good times" he said "let's face it that one was that damn werewolfs fault not ours" I said "I mean sure we flattened two villages killed about six cows and abducted a duck but hey we got the fleabag in the end" he said "what happened to that duck actually" I said "I think Pop's keeps it still ah Sir Quacksalot how I miss him" he quickly delivered another punch as he said "let's do something fun like that again" we both laughed as he punched and I slashed in the background half the audience was cheering for me and the other for Vali we though didn't give a damn we were just enjoying our fight.

As I kept on slashing at Vali he said "what do you say shall we end this right here right now" I said "while I do agree I feel bad" I tossed my jacket to the side saying "because I've been having a whole load of fun" he deactivated his Balance Breaker while I charged with my fist as we delivered one climatic punch to eachothers jaw as I felt the impact we both got sent flying due to the sheer wind pressure I barely stood up as I spat out a little blood however I Vali had just mannaged to stop himself so therefore he was the winner  **this really is another Puerto Rico.**

As I got my wounds from the fight tended to  **seriously the worst that white haired dork did was just bruise me a bit** I heard the door open with Kunou and Yasaka walking in I said "it's good to see you both" Kunou said "father" she was hugging onto my leg as I said "hows my little princess doing" she nuzzled her head into me as Yasaka said "that was an impressive fight" I said "oh you know me I'm Mr impressive" she gigled a bit saying "ever the confident one aren't you" I said "I do try" she then said "Kunou here was cheering you on from the stands it would seem she was definitely in favour of her father winning" Kunou looked embarrassed as I said "thank you both of you" the three of us engaged in a hug giving off some true family feels however the moment was ruined as Behemoth said "so much for being an irredeemable asshole" I said "ah screw you ya overgrown garden gnome" Kunou and Yasaka laughed as me and Behemoth fired insults back and forth.

* * *

**The day after**

After my match with Vali Yasaka and Kunou returned to Kyoto with Kunou being really upset so in order to put a smile back on her face I promised to visit Yasaka being Yasaka though hinted at something more creative if I visited however today I was wondering about town headphones on music playing (Author's note- he tends to listen to Michael Jackson- smooth criminal) and me not having a care in the world "ah I bloody love my life right now" however my day was about to change when I saw someone I've met before I said to them "hey it's you" the red haired girl I met in Kyoto said "oh hi didn't think I'd ever see you again" I said "I'm Ryunosuke by the way" she said "I'm Rebecca nice to meet you" while looking at her I got the same feeling like I know her  **ahhh stupid memories work dang it** I asked "do I know you from somewhere" she said "you don't" as she walked away she wispered "but you will" all of a sudden she higher than a normal person should be able to as I said "oh I'm not done yet missy".

I began chasing Rebecca throughout the rooftops thinking  **I swear if this is a case of she's my kid from the future or an alternate reality Rias I'm going to set something on fire the grab myself some Vodka rocks** I shouted "care to stop for little old me" she said "nahh" I noticed that she stuck her tounge out and sprouted wings I said "well two can play at that game" I let out my dragon wings letting me gain on her  **based on the wings she's likely a devil** her wings were a ebony shade of black as they had a bat like appearance however she crashed as a magical blast fired at her.

When she crashed I went to her side asking "are you ok" a magician came up saying "oh I thought I got Lady Gremory but it seems not still" he licked his lips saying "she's a cute one" before I could do anything she said **_Scarlet Blaze_** __she breathed fire as I asked "wait is that" she said "sorry for the mess Papa" wait what as she said that a number of others arrived with a boy asking "Becca are you ok" she said "relax Cass I'm fine" I asked "ok what the fuck is going on" she said "I'll explain elsewhere".

* * *

I was lead to a abandoned warehouse that had a number of noise cancelling spells and some light inhibition spells I asked "ok so what the hell is going on everyone" Rebecca said "I never introduced myself properly" she let out her wings trying to be more powerful saying "I am Rebecca Gremory daughter of Rias Gremory and Ryunosuke Sitri"  **so I take the Sitri name in the future well that's actually predictable of me** I asked "so your Rias's daughter what about the rest" next to her came a boy with hair as short as mine yet as blue as Kalawarner's he said "Yoohoo I'm Cassiel Yanagi" I said "I'm sensing a powerful amount of sarcasm from you" he said "well I am your son after all" I said "based on your hair I'm gonna guess Kalawarner's your mother" he said shivered a bit hearing her name as Rebecca said "he's terrified of his mother as she reprimanded him repeatedly for being a sarcastic shit" another girl wearing a pink kimono appeared saying "and he's a wannabe lady killer nya" Cassiel said "I am an actual Lady killer ya know" I said "Kuroka" the girl said "correct nya" she let out her tails and ears saying "I'm Kuroba Yanagi hiya daddy" I watched as a boy came saying "what's with the racket I was trying to sleep" Rebecca said "well if you actually did some work Tharos then you'd actually earn a nap" he said "oh father's here hello" I said "hi you must be Tharos" he said "I am" he walked up sniffling me saying "you and mother haven't matted yet" Cassiel pulled him back saying "he's a bit of an odd one" I asked "let me guess Ophis" Cassiel said "Ophis"  **take that Merlin** I asked "I will gotta know how did I have a kid with a God" he said "you and mother combined your energy to make me" I said "so is that it" Rebecca said "some more came with us but they're lost shall we say" I asked "should Papa help you look" she said "no need we have this but could you not tell anyone else we are here" I said "I've watched enough Doctor Who to know how fragile the timeline is".

When I got back the others greeted me as I said "hey" Kuroka said "where did you go nya" I said "just for a walk" Kalawarner said "if that's another reference I swear to God" I said "nice seeing you two Kala by the way Sera I'd me and you got married would my surname be Sitri, Leviathan or Yanagi" she said "for you it would be Sitri however the others in your harem would either keep their surnames or use your current one"  **that cleans that up** she asked "why are you thinking of popping the question Ryun" I said "someday for now I need some Vodka rocks" Kuroka said "I think what you need is me" her saying that caused the usual fights for my love to begin  **I'll never get used to this.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I am going to do a fic about Ryunosuke's children after I'm done with this one so this chapter is a method of introducing some of them hope their not too boring.
> 
> (And yes I am going to bring the rest in later).


	26. Chapter 26

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I walked with the others to attend a meeting that truth be told I wanted no part in really I just wanted to have a nap however Serafall said "aww cheer up Ryun" I said "you promised me cookies" she said "I know but it was the only way we could get you out" curse's I fell for her sweetness again Merlin asked "why are the Vampires approaching us now of all times" I said "might have something to do with the douche Brigade" Behmoth said "or it might have something to do with Moscow" I said "I'm going to hope not if it does than I want you to bury me with Helel and my jacket" everyone sighed over what I said as we entered a room.

I walked in seeing the Gremory group was already here as Akeno gave me a quick wink and Rias waved at me as the Vampire envoy introduced herself "greetings I am Elmenhilde Karnstine now shall we get down to business"  **so far so good** she explained that she wanted Gasper to join her faction in a civil war that the Vampires were having however when Gasper himself refused she said "don't you care for your own kind" I said "I'm sorry none of you guys are going to say but Ms Karnstine your group the Carmila Faction are and correct me if I'm wrong a all female group" she said "we are you rat" I said "well at least I'm a rat who knows that Gaspy here is a boy not a girl" my comment casued her to freak out as she was processing it all  **hahah score one for me** while she had her little meltdown Serafall wispered "is this a game to you" I said "what me find this alright yes I do find this funny" I could hear Merlin sniggering away.

After Elmenhilde had her melt down she left as quickly as she arrived on the condition that Yuuto and Rias went in Gaspar's place much to Koneko's dispair although as I left a vampire aproached me asking "are you Ryunosuke Yanagi" I said "I am how can I help" he asked "you wouldn't happen to know what happen to be the one responsible for the fire in Moscow two years ago"  **shhhhhhitt** I said to him "I don't recall going to Moscow but if it's Puerto Rico or London just than I would know about them" he said "I knew it was you that is all" as he walked past he wispered "to be honest Moscow in particular was rib splitting level's of humour" Behemoth said "well that ended better than I thought it would".

* * *

After I was done with that meeting I was told to go to another one much to my incredible dispair  **if this my punishment for Puerto Rico than I'm not apologising for that one** although when I got to the meeting I found it was with Gabriel I said "greetings Lady Gabriel" she said "hello" she did a little wave with an incredibly innocent smile  **dawww** I asked her to try and break the silence "so what did you need me for" she said "I um need help with something that only you can help with" her cheeks had gone a bright shade of red to the point where the only thing redder was Rias's hair I asked "well what would it be the suspense is killing me quicker than what the Dimensional Gap nearly did" she ran up giving me a hug with so much force that she knocked me onto the ground she'd gone even redder now because of the fact she was on top of me when she got up she said "I um" she breathed heavily as I went to go get her some water.

When Gabriel had calmed down a little I asked "ok so back to square one what did you want to talk about because based on your reaction it's not business related" she said "I like you I I like you I like you I like you" she breathed even deeper while taking an even bigger drink of water I said "I'm sorry you like me" she said "I do I have since we met" she looked down in shame as I asked "why though your a Seraph I'm just a lowly devil" she said "it all started when we first met I liked your eyes as I said and well I began thinking of you a lot more I saw how you persevered through the harshest of pains, fought the biggest of monsters and smiled none stop just for your friends" she hugged into my arm saying "I really admired that the fact that no matter what pain you were in you still kept going all for everyone else and you never once asked for a reward" I jokingly said "well I might have asked for cookies but still" she gigled saying "and your such a funny person and when I thought about it I realized I liked you an awful lot" she looked at me asking "would you want to be my boyfriend" I said "I will but Gabriel are you aware of the fact that I have a harem" she said "everyone does its no secret" I asked "Behemoth" she said "Behemoth"  **that overgrown garden gnome** I said "alright I will be your boyfriend but just know my harem can get really competitive when it comes down to winning me over" she simply nodded and pulled me in for a hug I just went with it yeah I might normally hate meetings but this one wasn't so bad but man wait till Pop's hears about this.

When I got home I was greeted by angry gaze after angry gaze as Serafall held out a tablet saying "care to explain" it was a news article with Gabriel informing everyone of our relationship much to the outcry of every single man in existence I said "ok in all fairness she confessed to me" Serafall said "I figured but you seem to be winning over girls every day" I said to her "Sera you'll always be precious to me" she kissed me on the cheek saying "you always know how to make me smile and I know how to make you smile" she held out a box that made me jump for joy she'd taken the time to make a bunch of you guessed it cookies I said "oh Sera you really do know how to cheer me up" I felt Kuroka press herself against me saying "I can make you happy nya" I said "let me enjoy my cookies please".

* * *

 When I walked upstairs to my room I decided to lock the door while sighing saying "what a bloody week" I threw aside my jacket and left Helel on the floor however turns out someone had snuck in I said "heya Kuroka" she said "busted nya" I said "as frequently as you do it I'll never get tired of that nya thing" she all of a sudden pulled me in for a kiss as she also tried to pin me against the wall however I turned her plan against her we went at it for a while as she said "nya you've gotten better at kissing" she licked her lips as I said "and here I am wondering if your any good at a certain activity" I ran my hand across her thighs as she asked "trying to seduce me are you" I said "based on your scent I'd say it's working" she said "busted nya" she kissed me some more as I carried her to the bed.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

I placed Kuroka on the bed as she said "someone's being direct nya" I said "what can I say" I slowly undid her kimono exposing all of her body to me as I said "how about I make this mine" she said "go and try nya" using the Obi I tied her hands to the bedrails as I made my move I first massaged her breasts while leaving kisses on her neck I removed all of my clothing she licked her lips at the sight of it saying "such a strong body for a strong man" I thrusted into her making her let out a loud moan due to it after a while she calmed down a little and I resumed my thrusts making her let out little meows as I thrusted into her while constantly massaging her breasts she barely managed to say "Ry Ryunosuke I I love you I love you" I just took it in as she moan/meowed and didn't bother struggling against her hands being tied to the bed I said "how about we try something different" she was just able to lift her head forward as she took my manhood into her mouth as I said "now get sucking woman" she without hesitation did so I sounded like a dragon that was knee deep in a mating season as I felt the pleasure of her taking my length "kkkkk Kuroka I think I'm gonna cum" she couldn't say anything as I blew my load in her mouth she barely muttered "sss so sweet nnn nya" I undid the Obi as I let it fall on the ground allowing her to fall into my arms.

* * *

**Ok lemon over**

* * *

I felt as Kuroka nuzzled herself into my arms and chest as I said "you did well Kuroka" she said "you did better" I ran my fingers across her skin saying "let's get you cleaned up" she asked "can you even stand" I got up saying "I can kitty" she rested her head against me as I carried her to the shower saying "I have such a strong and brave man" when we got to the shower I played with her hair a bit saying "and I have such a dependable woman" she said "I need to confess something" I said "you can tell me anything" she said "I know I said I got interested in you because I felt we were similar well that's half the reason my other was I wanted strong children with you but now I've abandoned that goal as over time just talking with you became fun or teasing eachother was fun, heck your a collosal idiot whose blood might as well be liquid sarcasm and you casue an unholy level of destruction and chaos wherever you go but your also the man I love the man called Ryunosuke Yanagi idiot I love you" she kissed my cheek as I said "Kuroka" she looked at me with her eyes filled with love I grabbed her hand saying "Kuroka just know even if your just considered a member of my harem that doesn't mean your just a toy to me" I hugged her saying "I swear by my sword and life I will protect you from anyone who dares to harm you this I swear" she said "you big idiot" I finished up cleaning her and myself only to lead her to the sofa in my room.

As I put her on the sofa with me being in my pajamas I said "just rest my kitty cat" she held her head on my lap as she said "I love you" I kissed her forehead saying "and I love you now just rest I'll protect you" as she drifted off to sleep she purred a bit while muttering my name I said "remember I shall always protect you" however our moment got put on hold as Ophis has gotten in asking "I want a place on your lap" I said "Ophis how did you get in" she said "big breasted Crow gave me a spare key to get in" wait oh my  **ahahahaha** oh man i just figured out who she means however I said "Kuroka's currently there but there's an space there" she immediately sat on my lap next to Kuroka as she rested on my chest I thought to myself  **I will always protect you all so long as my blood boils and my lungs draw breath.**


	27. Filler round 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the constant filler lately I really do but it's the easiest way for me to flesh out the romances between Ryunosuke and his partners again sorry.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

After the day I had yesterday and well the week in general I've had Serafall decided to let me have a break while she finalised the talks with the vampires so I decided go to Kyoto to pay Kunou and Yasaka a visit however I chuckled at the thought of reading one of the news feeds apparently two kids found some unknown works folders at the Kuoh towns college they're mine and Serafall's by the way however since no one knows us we were believed to be and I kid you not ghost's although the fact that we wiped their memories of us doesn't help things what it got really boring for me  **this is almost as funny as the time I tricked that cardinal into thinking that his house was being visited by a succubus at night** but enough of that time to go see my little princess Kunou and best of all Behemoth won't be able to mess up any nice moments we have as much as I like the guy he's got to stop doing that.

As I walked through the gates of the palace I said "yoohoo" Kunou came running up giving me a massive hug as she did saying "I missed you father" I hugged her saying "I missed you as well Kunou" I hugged her back as Yasaka came along saying "she's been asking constantly when she can see you again" I gave Yasaka a quick kiss saying "and how's my darling Yasaka doing" she said "I've missed you as well Ryunosuke" as I set Kunou down Shemhazai arrived saying "look at you three looking like a real family" he patted my shoulder saying "really it's nice seeing you like this" I said "heya Pop's" Kunou his behind Yasaka a bit since she hadn't met him as I said "don't worry Kunou he's not a bad guy this is Shemhazai he's actually really nice unless of course I've been to Puerto Rico" he said "don't remind me that rotten duck keeps me up every night" Kunou asked "Father is he your father" I said "in a way he is so technically you can call him grandpa" Shemhazai said "absolutely not I'm a fine young man" I said "yeah yeah Pop's" we all laughed as we walked inside.

When we sat down in the main area Shemhazai said "this is a beautiful palace Lady Yaska" she said "oh there's no need for that he is your son and I am his soon to be wife so don't be so formal with me" he said "if that is what you wish then I shall do that" she asked "I'm curious what was Ryunosuke like as a child I mean based on how he is now" he chuckled saying "oh the secrets I have for this idiot" he got up saying "when he was six and I remember this very well Azael had jokingly mentioned about" before he could carry on I said "not a chance Pop's that is something I'd rather forget" he carried on anyway saying "Azael jokingly mentioned about a woman's well cleavage and Ryunosuke being who he is he thought he it was a thing women did in their spare time so he asked Kalawarner and I quote 'Kala can I have cleavage with you' end quote" I buried my head in a nearby pillow saying "uggh I hated that" Yasaka burst out laughing as she said "so even as a kid he was a colossal idiot" she couldn't contain her laughter as Kunou said "he's still a big stupid dragon" I pouted saying "your all bullys you know that" Yasaka kissed me saying "no I just really really love you" I said "yeah love to tease me" she gigled saying "true".

* * *

**That night**

As I got ready for bed Yasaka arrived saying "evening" she was dressed in an evening gown that was beffiting of her royal status as it was gold with red outlines and a floral pattern across it I asked "is something the matter" she ran up to give me a hug saying "I want to spend the night in here with you" I said "Yasa of course you can" I ran my hands through her hair saying "I'm right here Yasa your loyal bodyguard" she chuckled as I said that word saying "to think that's how we met" I said "to think that was months ago now yet I remember it like it was yesterday me protecting you" she said "and being full of jokes and insults" I said "I've always got them but most of all I remember seeing you always smiling whenever I was around and I remember seeing you smile whenever Kunou gigled because I did something" she said "I love you Ryunosuke Yanagi I always will love you" she wrapped her tails around me as we began kissing one another there was no erotic moments during it no forceful actions just us as we broke it apart to catch some air "Yasa" "Ryunosuke" however I heard the door open as Kunou came in asking "I was hoping to spend the night with both of you" I brought her in for a hug saying "of course you can you two sleep while I protect you both" that night all three of us slept with no problems whatsoever.

**The next morning**

The next morning I began training doing some hand to hand skills this was only because Yasaka asked nicely that I train "alright Yanagi-san your done for today" I said "thanks" as my trainer let me go Yasaka arrived at the exit saying "you look good in such a tight training suit" I said "Yasa there's a time and a place" she said "spoil sport" she however wispered "I still have a plan to make out wedding night more fun" I said "I'd be disappointed if you didn't" I however went into serious mode  **yes I do have one** asking "Yasaka about that wedding" I got on my knee and asked "how does January 10th sound" she blushed asking "are you proposing to me Ryunosuke" I got up saying "now why else would I say something like that" she said "tenth it is then I'll have somebody arrange everything for it and Ryunosuke" she held onto my shoulder saying "I'm really happy for this as I'm sure Kunou will be" with everyone out of sight I grabbed her wrists to pin her against the wall while engaging in a deep and meaningful kiss one she all to happily obliged by little did I know was that Kunou and Shemhazai saw the whole thing.

As I walked throughout the city of Kyoto me, Yasaka and Kunou went to a number of shops a number of young boys tried hitting on Kunou but we're scared away by me and Yasaka I said "not till your eighty young lady" Yasaka said "that's no fair at least until she's sixteen" instead of arguing all of us laughed and laughed over it eventually we found a photo booth with Kunou asking "can we" I said "sure" all three of us barely squeezed in as the photo was now taken.

When we left I was lead to a nearby cliff that had a full view of the city as Yasaka said "I used to love coming here as a young girl" I said "what do you mean your still a young girl" she said "oh stop it" she playfully slapped me as Kunou gigled we then sat down on a patch of grass just looking at the night sky with me holding onto both of them Yasaka said "this feels just like we're well a real family" I said "soon we will be Yasaka soon" she then said "I never did tell Kunou" Kunou twitched her ears a little asking "what is it" we then told her "we're getting married on the tenth of January" she said "so you can really be my father then" I said "of course I will" she hugged us both saying "that's great" I said "yeah it is" that night we laughed and talked until the sun went up some would say we were like a real family.


	28. It's been a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So hey sorry for the long as hell break I've had from this fic but with the break now over its back to Ryunosuke causing his usual mischief and destruction.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

I got off the train station in Kuoh town while holding my head due to motion sickness "ugugh help me" I heard a familiar voice call out "there there Ryun it will all be fine" I looked up to see Serafall standing there as I said "Sera help" she gave me a hug saying "it's ok your sickness will die down now" I held onto her saying "I've missed this Sera"  **still I feel like my stomach is going to split like a watermelon**  she said to me with a slight grin "you know your hands somewhere very special right" I looked down to see my hand was over her breasts as I wispered "what can I say I love getting my hands on them" she smaked me out of embarrassment while taking me home.

Once we got home Kuroka, Ophis, Kalawarner, Akeno and Gabriel were already there I waved saying "hey guys" Gabriel gave me a hug saying "it's been so long Ryun" I patted her back saying "I know Gabri", she let go while Ophis pulled at my jacket so hard I fell down she took the chance to pull me in for a kiss **I know she's short but this is just** my thoughts were cut off as Kuroka had pulled me away to bury me in her breasts saying "it's been too long without you Ryunosuke nya" as flailed my arms about I got pulled out by Serafall  **oh thank you Sera** I could just hear Merlin say "you asshole stealing the beautys".

Once my greetings were done I spent sometime in the training room calling out "come Ake put your back into it" she fired multiple lightning bolts at me saying "oh Ryunosuke your working me to the bone" I did a quick dash and wrapped my arms around her waist saying "oh well then I'm doing my job right" she blushed a little as I delivered a kiss dropping Helel in the process after a while we broke it off as she said "I think I've found my newest addiction" I kissed her neck saying "strange because you are already mine" I picked her up as I carried her up to my room.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

After entering my room I placed her on my bed as she said "oh I like where this is going" I replied saying "so I take it you want this" she licked her lips saying "do it take me before any other man can" I removed her tracksuit top and exposed her sports bra instead of removing it I removed her tracksuit bottoms I licked my lips saying "oh I like what I see" she removed her sports bra asking "how about now" I didn't answer with words instead I massaged them causing her to moan loudly while I removed her underwear "how do I look" I replied "like I said I like what I see" I wasted no time in thrusting into her while massaging her left breast and running my tounge over her right nipple she was so deep in the feeling of ecstasy that she could hardly talk  **man for a first timer she taking this pretty well** she at that moment just found the strength to say "your going pretty ruff Ryun" she stopped early as she let out a loud moan I said while continuing my massaging and thrusting "I had the feeling you could take it and it would seem my instincts payed off" I went back to going all out as I eventually said "I'm gonna cum Akeno" she said "me too" I blew my load with it going all over however she had a perverted grin on her face.

She looked at me with a perverted look saying "I can go again" I looked back and said "let's try something a little different" I put her over my knee and said "I hope you can take this Ake" she with a look of excitement said "oh what ever might you have planned" I leaned closer saying "let's just say it'll be a different type of training to what we did earlier" I lifted my hand into the air and delivered it downwards with a mighty swing aimed at her ass causing a highly audible smack to echo throughout the room she let out a moan as I did it again with me saying "now tell me who do you love" she let out another moan saying "yy" I asked "who is it" she just mustered the strength to say "it's you Ryunosuke I love you" I wispered "very good Ake" I pecked her on the cheek to show it was now over.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

I fell into the bed saying "for a first timer you did great" she responded "only because I had a strong man to make it fun" she kissed me on the cheek as she said "I never knew you had such a dominant side to yourself" I wispered "consider it a treat for waiting so long" I pulled her in for a hug saying "just rest Akeno I'll protect you" as she dozed off she muttered "Ryun I love him" I ran my hand through her hair as she said "he's the greatest man ever and the only one I want" I too let sleep take over as I drifted away.

After an hour of rest me and her got up to go grab dinner although Gabriel was sitting in the corner looking somewhat scared I asked "hey Gabri what's wrong" Merlin walked by saying "the noise cancelling spell in your room was removed least night"  **oh shit** he then said "it was so I could refresh it and sadly she heard everything" she muttered "Ryunosuke is a" I noticed that her wings had hints of black in as I said "relax Gabri it's over now" she said "he must be so powerful" Akeno for dramatic effect collapsed into my arms saying "I doubt I'll be able to walk fully for a day or two" I held her saying "don't worry Gabri it'll all be fine" fortunately her wings retained their white colour as she was starting to calm down  **ah man I nearly did it there curse you stupid draconic sex drive** I sat down with Akeno snuggling into my shoulder much to the jelousy of the other girls.

While I sat in the living room I had Kuroka and Ophis on my lap with the other girls sitting in various areas I asked "did anything bad happen while I was gone" Serafall said "fortunately no but the negotiations with the vampires is taking so much time" I sighed and said "man what a drag" however Kalawarner said "by the way Dohnaseek and Mitlet are together now" I looked back and said "since when anyways I'll have to tell them congratulations" Kuroka grabbed my hand saying "come Ryun pet me pretty please" I did so until all the others began arguing over being petted themselves  **these girls are a mad group but they're my mad group.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The day after**

Me and the others were sitting in the living room of the manor when suddenly we got an alert from Sona "big sister are you there" Serafall leapt up saying "So-tan I've missed you sooo much"  **ah that never gets old** Sona said "big sister now is not the time for that I need to borrow Yanagi from you" I got up saying "speak of a devil and he shall come" she along with Kalawarner and Behemoth sighed although went on to say "Kiba and Rias are locked in the Tepes castle and I was hoping to borrow Yanagi to bust her out as Saji put it" I said "sure if I'll go save Ria however if any of those vampires try to stop me I'm pulling a Moscow on them" she sighed again as the call ended with Merlin asking "how are you always so confident" I replied with "because I'm an OC that's the main protagonist of a crappy fan fiction made by an author who really needs to get outside" everyone looked dumbfounded as I walked to get my gear.

**On the plane**

Me and the rest of the Gremory and Sitri group were sitting on a jumbo jet that was taking us to Romania **seriously why does Azazel just casually own a jumbo jet** however while on the jet I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked up to see Xenovia was standing there as she asked "Yanagi could you come with me for a moment" I got up and walked with her to a cabin section as she said "I just wanted to say thank you for coming with us" I patted her shoulder saying "it's not a problem besides if any of them have hurt Ria then I'm going to slaughter them all" she blushed a bit muttering "so brave and strong" I waved my hand in front of her saying "um Xenovia are you ok" she went bright red as she said "oh" she then gave me a hug so intense that I fell to the floor with her on top she pulled me in for a kiss  **damn somebody's hungry** as she broke it off she said "I love you Ryunosuke Yanagi" I ran my hand across her face as she said "I have for a while now at first it was simply because your strong and I wanted strong children as a result but the more it thought about it the more I realised that I love you" I pulled myself up as she said "oh man that was harder then what Koneko said it would be" once she said that I told her "are you" she finished my sentence saying "aware that you have a harem everyone is" I asked "Behemoth" she said "him along with Akeno and Rias told me"  **dang it** I heard her ask "so would it be a problem if I" I cut her off as I pulled her in for a kiss that she just melded into  **for somebody who's not had a boyfriend she's got a lot of skill and before you ask I can smell the lack of a boy's scent on her.**

I got back to my seat as we left the bathroom with Kalawarner saying "you took a while" Koneko suddenly said "Senpai's a pervet" Kalawarner however just pulled me in for a kiss surprising everyone else  **have a harem they said it'll be fun they said this is what I get having multiple women going mad for me** once she broke it off I said "sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you Kala" she said "it's alright but you still owe me a date to make up for it" she pouted as I patted her head saying "alright but after we deal with the homicidal vampires" Gasper panicked as I said "relax I won't pull a Moscow on you besides if things go as well as I'm expecting them to I'll have to pull a London" I grabbed Helel since we were coming in for Romanian airspace  **now as of for London well it all began when I was fifteen and the Fallen Angle leadership was having a conference of course they called awesome mcawsomeness in to help keep security and well by the morning Trafalgar Square had become Trafalgar Oval, the underground and above ground were one in the same and I nearly recreated the gunpowder plot.**

* * *

I got off the plane with Xenovia asking "your not going to get motion sickness are you" I said "it only ever kicks in when I'm in vehicles with wheels so planes and boat's I'm ok with them" I wrapped the sheathe for Helel around my waist as per usual saying "now then onto a vampire's castle" I whistled as we all walked although I thought to myself  **If I do have to fight I'm not going to hold back against them** I opened up my wallet and looked at the photo that now took the empty space there **Yasa and Kunou just**   **wait for me I have a wedding to go to** in the wallet was the photo from when we went to that photo booth I Kunou had such a bright smile on her face that day while Yasaka had planted an unexpected kiss on my cheek hence my surprised expression  **hang on everyone.**

Once we got to the castle I said "so do we knock or" the door opened on its own as I said "totally not creepy" Kalawarner replied saying "because of all the horror movies we watched growing up a part of me is screaming don't walk in" I said "but my usual sarcastic self is saying let's go for it" we walked in only to be watched by multiple people from the shadows  **think Ryunosuke think how did you lure it out in Moscow ah ha I remember** I took a small knife and made a tiny incision on my finger saying "oh no I'm bleeding whatever will I do" no one answered as Kalawarner said "really just really Ryun" I replied with "hey it worked in Moscow" suddenly the area became blanketed by a thick fog as I said "heads up" I drew Helel as the others tried getting ready for battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In an unknown area*  
> Ryunosuke: Gah where the heck am I  
> Adsol: Your in my world  
> Ryunosuke: Who are you?  
> Adsol: I'm your creator Ryunosuke and you've broken the rules  
> Ryunosuke: Look if your some kind of fan then sor *insert gag being added*  
> Adsol: This is what happens when OC'S become self-aware  
> Ryunosuke: *insert mulled winnes*  
> Adsol: Anyways just gotta say when this colossal idiot isn't breaking the fourth wall he's my favourite OC to write and on that note have a nice day.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

Me and the others got ready for a fight when a figure said "it's ok Gasper we won't" out came a girl who was a little older then me I'd say the problem was she looked as if she was dead due to her expression having next to no life in it at that Moment Gasper ran up saying "Valerie" she collapsed into his arms as a young man with a face like a doll came up saying "greetings Sitri and Gremory group's I am Marius Tepes" next him were Yuuto and Rias as they came down he said "sorry about this mess my sister hasn't been quite well as of late" he picked up the girl saying "Lady Gremory was having a chat with me when she went missing" **something's not right here he's playing the part of a gentlemanly figure yet this feeling about him is so sinister damn it what is this** he led us in saying "please why not accompany me for some tea" we all walked in when I felt time stop.

At the moment time stopped I called out "guys what's going on" I put my hand on Kalawarner and saw she had no reaction I checked everyone else when a voice said "good we are alone" behind me came a figure made out of a violet fire as he said "greetings master I have been waiting for this for too long" he stood next to me as I asked "who are you" he said "I am Helel Ben Shar the blade of Lucifer and now your blade" he sat down while eyeing up Kalawarner saying "I must say master you have excellent taste in women then again knowing the members of your harem" I looked at him as he said "I have been watching you for quite some time master but I only now decided to reveal myself" he leapt up saying "before you ask I felt like we should talk now because I sense an imminent danger is on its way" time then resumed as I got back to it.

While sitting with the others I drank some of the tea that I was offered however I still had my suspicions however Marius said "I never did mention but Valerie here is currently the king of the Tepes faction" he took a sip as I asked "you seem oddly calm about it all" he said "well that would be because" he grabbed Valerie and began extracting something from her as he said "I've finally achieved the power of God" he let out a maniacal laughter as Valerie dropped to the floor Rias let out a blast of her power of destruction blasting the top half of his body off however he quickly regenerated from it saying "oh Gremory whore you won't beat me with a flea bite like that" he let out a few magical blasts as Gasper said "you bastard you hurt Valerie you" he roared as a sinister presence was let loose saying "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" he charged at Marius as he cowered in fear  **remind me to never piss off Gaspy.**

* * *

I watched as Gasper violently tore Marius apart as I said "Rias how can we calm him" she said "just let him go as bloodlusted as he is none of us can stop him right now" I sat back as I watched the horror unfold  **jeez since when did he have this power it's scarier than Yasaka when she's mad or Kuroka when she's horny speaking of which she's likely gonna enter a mating season soon better prepare for that** as Gasper finished off a man emerged saying "bravo really bravo I couldn't have killed the brat better myself".

The man came into full view as I looked he had Vali's hair and eyes but a silver variant of Sirzechs he clapped saying "heya Gremory group oh and the Sikmi, Sumi" a little girl said "Sitri" he said "ah Lilith thank you Sitri group that was it" he trampled over Marius's remains as he looked at me saying "hmm you look familiar did I" I held Helel at his neck saying "YOU IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT" he said "that rage I must have killed your parents ah I remember Ryunosuke Yanagi wasn't it" he did a flamboyant bow as he said "I am Rizevim Livan Lucifer the one who murdered your parents" I cried out "BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" he smacked me aside saying "yawn I have no time for kids" all I could see was him and the colour red as I charged at him **_Holy Demonic Sabbath, Leviticus Seal, Bullet Of Enoch_** the child with him just batted them aside as I moved her out of the way while trying to slash at Rizevim he however used his staff to just hit me aside when I went at him again I noticed to little to late that he had a dagger using it he slashed my face as he said "I'm outta here Liltih take the grail" he kicked me to the floor as I fell down.

I just mustered the strength to stand saying "get back GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD"  **shit I can't see there's so much blood I can't see what did he do** Kalawarner said "it's ok I've got you" she carried me over her shoulder as Yuuto took a hold of Helel I muttered while crying out of left eye "I nearly had him he was right in front of me I" she took my hand and said "let's go home Ryun" she gave a small peck saying "I'm right here" the blood was just coming out as I felt it trailing down my skin and soaking into Kalawarner's clothes  **Mom, Dad I'm sorry I was so blinded by rage and look at me I lost I what do I do** I heard Helel say "it's ok master we will get stronger" he gave me the feeling of being hugged and said "don't give up on your beloved one's they will help guide you through it all" we then escaped as I got into the light of day.

* * *

**Three day's later**

We had managed to get back to Japan with little to no trouble however I was in the hospital due to my injuries I checked the mirror near me to see I had a bandage around my right eye as I felt it I thought  **damn it I always said as a kid I'd look cool in an eye patch but this isn't how I envisioned it would go** "damn it I nearly got myself killed the others would have" a tear emerged from my left eye "I can't do this not without them"  **the truth is I don't know where I'd be without the others they're various personality quirks have grown on me so much be it Kuroka's persverion, Serafall's optimism or heck even Gabriel's innocence I couldn't go on without them** that was when the door opened with everyone entering Kalawarner said "how does it feel" I said "well I can achieve my life long dream of being a pirate" I let out a half-hearted chuckle as Serafall came up she held my hand saying "hey" I said "hey" she just looked at me as our gazes did all the talking she had a look of concern and worry in her eyes while I was trying my damnedest to reassure her at that moment Kunou came up with Yasaka.

As the two stood there Kunou handed me a bouquet of flowers saying "get better soon Father" I picked them up and put them on the table next to me saying "thanks my little princess" I ruffled her hair as Yasaka said "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more Ryunosuke" I told her "hey you and Kunou being here with the others is enough" Behemoth who was in a much smaller form right now since he was only at about 5 feet said "hey Ryunosuke I just want to say I'm sorry I couldn't help you out there" I tried to tell him it was ok when he said "don't say anything I know I've been a total shit-head towards you lately and when you needed my help the most I wasn't there" he did his own version of crying as Gabriel said "Behemoth it's alright don't be sad"  **how can she be so pure all the time** at that stage I said "everyone I swear I will get stronger not for revenge" I clenched my fist together saying "but to make sure you never need to cry again I won't beat Rizevim to get revenge but because he made you all cry" Shemhazai had just emerged and said "I never thought I'd see the day" he held my hand and said "what happened to that boy who pissed the bed till age twelve" he let go and said "because if I knew back then you would become such a brave and courageous man I wouldn't believe a word" I said to him "Pop's I" he said "Ryunosuke just stay there".

When most of the others had left Kunou, Yasaka, Shemhazai and Ophis were still waiting there I said "guy's I'll be" Kunou said "father it's alright me and mother won't leave" she was clinging tightly to my arm as I said "ah Kunou your growing Into such a brave young lady" I lifted her up to give her a hug saying "shshsh father's gonna be fine" Shemhazai picked her up saying "I'll go with her and Yaska for a while" I said "keep them safe please" he nodded as Kunou reluctantly left Yaska blew me a kiss as she left as well leaving just me and Ophis "Ophis it's" she leapt up and hugged me saying "idiot you utter idiot" she held on tighter saying "I thought you were dead I thought I" I placed my arms around her saying "Ophis it's alright I haven't died yet" her grip got tighter as I pulled her up closer she said "your presence is such a comfort to me I couldn't live without it" she had a tiny tear coming out of her eye as she looked at it curiously she asked "what is that" I said "that is a tear people typically let them out when they're sad" she asked "am I sad then" I replied saying "you might be but I swear I'll make you happy" she the fell asleep on me as she let out little snores  **I promise I won't get revenge for myself I'll do it for them for the people I love and the people I will come to love I'll fight until this world is somewhere they can say is truly beautiful and safe** "thanks Mom, Dad for letting me walk across this world and meeting all these amazing people".

 


	31. Filler round 5

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The day after**

I finally got let out of the hospital with me saying "ah I'm a free dragon yet again" I walked through the street without Helel at my side since Serafall had left it at home  **she's always got my back** although at that moment I got a message from Gabriel when I was out of sight I asked "hey Gabri what's up" she said "um Ryun could you meet me somewhere" I asked "sure but hey is something bothering you" she said "huh no well not right now at least" I said "sure I'll meet you just send me the location" when she sent me it I headed straight off **considering how mad the past few days have been I need a little rest** yeah after the incident in Romania I made a promise to myself that I would take things more seriously since I have for too long treat the supernatural world like it's all fun and games  **but I'll still make plenty of jokes and insults if only to reassure people that I'm ok** "still I look cool as hell with an eye patch" my eye patch was a custom made one by Shemhazai's assistants it was matte black with red outlines and a gold R in the centre but enough about that lets get to the meeting place.

Once I arrived Gabriel was already waiting for me she was dressed in a plain white gown with a crucifix around her neck  **I'm totally not in pain from that** and she finished her outfit off by wearing a white bracelet I said "hey Gabri sorry I made you wait" I gave her a small peck on the cheek as she blushed a little  **dawww**  she finally had the strength to say "I need to talk to you about something in private" I held her hand saying "alright Gabri let's go" she gave me a quick peck on the cheek this time while saying "I really like the look of your eye patch" I said while looking down "thanks" we then began walking as she looked like she needed to talk.

Once we got to a secluded area she asked "um Ryun do you um know what happens when a pure angel makes love to somebody" I said "they become a Fallen right" she nodded as she held out a doorknob I asked "I thought you were an archangel not a DIY specialist" she gigled at my comment saying "no this isn't for DIY this is for something else" she held her hands together while blushing as she said "it takes us to a alternate dimension that will" she had gone really really red now as she squealed saying "it will let us have sex without me becoming a Fallen" I held her hand since she needed to calm down.

* * *

Once she calmed down a little I asked "so run this by me again you have a doorknob that can open a door to another dimension" she nodded as I said "and if we go to said area it can let us have sex without you loosing the white in your wings" she said "yes" I leaned back saying "for crying out loud how has this become my life" she looked partially hurt by that as she asked "am I not appealing to you" I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss that caught her off guard eventually I broke it off saying "Gabriel you are more than appealing don't ever underestimate yourself the only problem I have is that you and the rest of my harem are not some toys to me" she had gained quite a bit of colour in her cheeks as I said "it's ok" she just hugged me saying "thank you" I could feel her hug getting tighter as she said "I was so worried deep down that you wouldn't have genuine affections for us" I patted her head a little as I said "Gabriel I'm sorry for making you doubt me" when I gave her a quick peck on the forehead I said "do you really want to make love because if not it's your choice" she shook her head as if to say no while I said "fair enough just take things at your own pace" we then went about town in order to ease the pressure of our recent conversation.

**Back at the manor**

I had just returned home only to see it wasn't as it usually was I called out "guy's girl's overgrown garden gnomes" there was no answer so I ventured upstairs to my room  **either I got the wrong house or they've moved without telling me if so those son's of bitchs leaving me behind like that** however that wasn't the case as in my room I could see Kuroka laying on my bed I asked "hey kitty where's every" she cut me off by pulling me in for a deep and passionate kiss only letting me go after a minute or so as I finished off saying "one" she undid her kimono saying "they all left to give us some alone time nya"  **wait she's in her mating season ah crud this could go** my thoughts got cut off as she pulled me in saying "I want you Ryun I want you so so badly nya" I at first stopped her saying "Kuroka your not" she gave me another kiss saying "Ryun I've tried holding back this feeling for so so long and I can't take it" I asked "Kuroka is this what you want" she said "it is all I want right now is you I don't even care if I wind up having children I just want you" I pecked her cheek saying "very well then if this is what you want".

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

I lifted up my t-shirt saying "this is your last chan" I got cut off by Kuroka kissing me as she said "just make love with me already" as per her request I got straight to it by massaging her breasts while getting firmly on top of her saying "now than Kitty" I ran my hand across her thighs saying "how about I remind you that this body is mine" she had a look of anticipation in her eyes as I after removing my jeans beagn thrusting into her making her let out cat like meows while she was clearly enjoying that I began running my tounge over her right nipple leaving her barely able to talk I after a short round of licking and me hitting the first climax of this session I looked at her saying "how about we try something different" I spun her around and thrusted my manhood into her ass with her saying barely "sss so good" using her breast as a method of balancing myself I went at it with me saying "tell me who do you love Kitty" she couldn't talk so I squeezed a little harder saying "who is it" she found the strength to say "it's you Ryunosuke Yanagi I love you I belong to you the best man ever nnnnya" she let out a huge moan as I said "I'm gonna cum Kuroka" she called out "just do it I don't even care just do it" I hit my climax as she fell back into the bed.

* * *

**Ok lemon over now**

* * *

As she fell into the bed she snuggled into me saying "nya nya that was the best season ever" I held her closer saying "so I take it I satisfied you enough" while I ran my hand through her hair she said "nya you did so much nya" she started to rub her stomach saying "I may have to handle little yous now nya" I kissed her saying "if you do then I'll support you as best I can" she began falling asleep muttering "Ryun is so powerful nya" before she fully drifted to sleep she said "I love him and I know he loves me" as she went to sleep I said to her "I'll protect you Kuroka no matter what" at that moment I took the chance to fall asleep myself.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**Two week's later**

Oh man a lot has happened in the past few weeks for starters Kuroka isn't pregnant much to her partial sadness **ah well there's no rush** , secondly they formed a counter-terrorism team titled DxD made to combat the Khaos Brigade, thirdly I've been told that they're considering a promotion to a high-class devil for me  **yay** and finally which I what I'm doing right now I'm attending Auros Academy's opening day "this seems like it has potential" I turned to Merlin saying "true this could be brilliant but considering its lady Sona working on it I have no fear"  **Sera would start going on and on about how great Sona is at this stage it's a shame she didn't come along the again Sona did ask her not too** at that moment I heard Saji call out "hey Yanagi" I gave him a high five saying "Saji how is everything" he said "it's ok I guess the school's opening isn't so bad" I wispered "so have you made your move on Sona" he went red as I said "dude I have a harem at this stage I'm the best at noticing who's got feelings for who and who doesn't" Behemoth said "that's a load of crap and you know it"  **damn I hate to admit it but he's not wrong** Saji said "ok yes I do" I cut him off saying "I'll be your wingman if you want that is" he said "really" I nodded as he said "Yanagi your a lifesaver".

After we spent nearly an hour there I got ready to leave *yawn* I said "I need a nap either that or Akeno" Merlin said "your still a bastard for taking so many cuties" I said "hey you've had six harems you old perv it's time for somebody else to give this game a shot" he pouted saying "I guess I agree with you"  **even after loosing my eye I've still got the humour game in me** however our day was as per usual going to take a turn for the worst as a barrier surrounded us I said "you know I've noticed everytime I take Helel anywhere I usually wind up in a fight" Behemoth said "so it was the damn sword I knew it" Merlin joined in on the fun saying "so it's not the fact that it's wielder is a destructive sociopath" Helel himself said "Master they're insulting me make them stop" I said to it internally "relax Helel it's all in good fun" I drew the blade as the barrier got far stronger.

After the barrier stopped a number of Khaos Brigade members appeared with me aiming Helel at them saying "you know as moody as I've been these past few months you guys never cheer me up" one of there members dressed in a purple gothic lolita said "I never wanted to cheer you up I just wanted to watch you burn" she made a set of cross like flames that surrounded the academy as I said "wait Waly is that you" she said "oh Ryunosuke it's you I'd hoped you died years ago" I said "nah I didn't but considering the whole trick you tried in Romania years ago I nearly died"  **before you ask she attempted to set me in fire with her Incinerate Anthem years ago when I was on a holiday in Romania** at that point Helel said "Master your forgetting you only went to Romania to get away from Lady Kalawarner's wrath" I said "oh come now she walked into that prank" he said "you made a swarm of fire ants run across her bed" I said "pfft it was a prank" he said "how did I wind up with such an idiot for a master" I charged at Walburga saying "I don't know but"  _ **Holy Demonic Sabbath**_ I said "if I'm honest I wouldn't dare want any other blade than you Helel" I called out "Merlin, Behemoth can you two cover the civilians for me" they nodded as I went for my fight saying "hey Saji care to join me" he came next to me with his absorption line active.

* * *

I charged at Walburga to attempt a slash at her sides while Saji kept her in place via Absorption line she in response let out a burst of flames from Incinerate Anthem I sadly got hit by them as I said "damn" Saji asked "Yanagi are you" I held out my hand saying "I'm fine it's just a little scratch" I threw aside my jacket to get away from the burning  **luckily for me I have a whole wardrobe of them** I fortunately managed to recover my wallet with the photo of me, Yasaka and Kunou in as I thought  **look at me letting this shit-bag beat me into the ground I'm sorry girls** I got up while picking up Helel and thought on  **I've been such an idiot with you all I've done nothing to prove how much I care for you all how much I've come to love you all heck I've never even taken any of you out on proper dates yet here I am making you worry yet again man I'm such a douche bag** as my grip tightened I said "but starting now I won't neglect my relationship with all of you I promise I'll be the man you can proudly say is your man" as I put the wallet on the ground I said "and Kunou just know father loves you very much" using what power I could I charged at Walburga saying _**Seinaru oni**_ I charged radiating both demonic and holy power as I felt my skin itself split apart with blood gushing out and the only noise I could hear being that of my screams.

While I charged my hit eventually connected with her body as I rushed and then crashed into a wall  **I no I failed** while she did take an immense amount of damage from that move it wasn't enough to bring her down as I felt my world going black I muttered "forgive me girl's I I failed again"  **they deserve a better guy than me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this whole chapter is part of a little filler segment I'm doing to show off Ryunosuke's kids in action (this little segment should last up to four chapters at the very least again sorry that it's been mostly filler as of late)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The day after**

I got out of the hospital bed as I looked about **at this stage I might as well have an entire ward named after me because of how often I'm here** while I walked away from my bed I said to myself "and here we go again I get into a fight, I get beaten up in said fight, I wind up in hospital after said fight will this ever end" at that moment Kalawarner came up saying "you've always been too hard on yourself you know that Ryun" she held onto me as I said "Kala I" she cut me off saying "Helel told us everything while you were out cold" she held on tighter as she said "despite what you think you are good enough for us all me and the other girls don't doubt our relationship's with you for a second" I felt a slight tear emerge as I said "I've always been weak my resistance in battle has always proven that" she kissed my check and said "Ryun that's why I've always loved you for the fact your capable of doubt it just proves your human and not somebody who never looses" she sat me down on a chair as I ran my hand through her hair.

While I ran my hands through her hair I said "Kala I thought you were mad because I never spend time with you" she said "it's true I do get a little lonely but in the end I know that the love between us is still strong"  **I guess she has a point I mean look at Cassiel** she said "Ryun I'm always here for you I hope you know" I got up as I said "Kala thank you just thank you" as we got ready to leave she wispered "although I still never got payback for the fire ant stunt you pulled"  **ah crap** she generated a light spear saying "for that I'm giving you a bit of exercise" I just ran as she fired them at me not out of malice but out of good fun  **I may be a destructive idiot but at least I know her and the others don't doubt me also Helel is a little** **snitch for telling them.**

As me and Kalawarner left the hospital she held my hand saying "Ryun let's go home" I said "yeah I guess Helel told the other's" she said "he did and Lady Serafall has been rather upset that she made you think like that"  **that sounds like Sera** I then asked "hey Kala if I got married to Yasaka or any of the others would that upset you" she said "not really so long as we got married" I was about to get down on one knee when suddenly somebody said "spoiler alert she says yes" out from the shadows came a man dressed in a white dress shirt with a red necktie and a black long coat  **wait a second that eye patch is the same as mine** he said "oh right I never did introduce myself I am Ryunosuke Sitri the blade of Lucifer, pawn of eight to Lady Serafall Leviathan but most of all I'm you" I jokingly said "no I'm me" we then went back and forth arguing over who was me as Kalawarner said "oh shit it's my worst nightmare" she cried out "TWO RYUNOSUKE'S" she then entered a state of dispair as I carried on arguing with my other self.

* * *

**Back the manor**

I got back with the other Ryunosuke after he had called in 'Others' as he put it  **I'm starting to worry who he's one about** while I walked in Serafall asked "um am I seeing double or are there genuinely two Ryun's here" I said "your not hallucinating and your not going mad" Kuroka came up to the other me and sniffed him a bit saying "it is Ryun nya" the other me said "heya kitty cat" he had a genuine but still exhausted smile on his face  **damn fake me is either A overworked or B is just lazy** at that moment the door opened as I said "I didn't think I'd see you again Rebecca" she said "well you've already met yourself Father so it's only time I come here" in came the children I met a while back with some other's as I said "wait if you meant meet myself then that means and I'm oh crud" I hit my head on the wall saying "I need some Vodka Rocks" Serafall led all of them in as I hit myself in the head over what was happening  **I just had to meet my adult self because how the hell else could things go for me.**

I sat in the living room with most of the members of my harem and the rest of my fellow peerage members as I asked "ok so why don't we get introductions out of the way" Rebbeca came up first saying "I am Rebecca Gremory daughter of Rias Gremory and Ryunosuke Sitri so hey Mother and I've already met Father" Rias went slightly red as Merlin said "the resemblance is uncanny"  **boy that's what I thought** as she sat down Kuroba and Tharos got through there's as Cassiel came up saying "I'm Cassiel Yanagi you've met me already Dad so um hi Mom" he waved at Kalawarner as she went slightly red saying "he looks an awful lot like you Ryun" I said in unison with my adult self "which one" she facepalmed herself knowing my joke.

After Cassiel's introduction I asked "so what about the rest" as I said that a slightly older looking girl with my eye's but Gabriel's hair said "I'm Ariel daughter of Gabriel and Ryunosuke Sitri" she let out ten pure white wings as Gabriel muttered "ddd Daughter" Ariel did a little wave that was just as innocent as Gabriel's as she said "hello mother" Gabriel looked like she could pass out so I said "hey it's alright Gabri she's not plotting anything" Gabirel started to calm down as the next kid came along  **oh great this is going fan-freaking-tastic** next came a girl with my hair colour but styled the same way Serafall does her's as she said "I'm Clara Sitri daughter of Ryunosuke Sitri and Serafall Leviathan" Serafall ran up to her as they faced eachother down with Serafall saying "who do I see as my biggest rival" Clara said "it's stepmother Gabirel anyone would see that Mommy" Serafall backed down as her and Clara began making goofy faces at eachother  **ok she's definitely mine and her's.**

* * *

As the introductions went on I saw a blond haired boy appear with his facial features looking strikingly similar to Yasaka with him saying "I'm Tatami Yanagi heir to the throne of Kyoto and son of Ryunosuke and Yasaka" he stuck his tounge out as he said "oh mother isn't here such a shame" Behemoth said "so it's confirmed that Ryunosuke is a manwhore" I said "oh screw you ya overgrown garden gnomes" me and him were about to fight when suddenly Kalawarner kneed me in the stomach saying "behave" I got down as Cassiel looked on in fear with my adult self saying "ah this brings back memories" I held my head down as I asked "can I ask do things get better in the future" he said "I wish they did" he looked at all the girls saying "guys I just want to say to you now I'm sorry that I don't have a whole load of time for you all in the future same goes to you kid's" Rebecca said "you don't need to worry Father we all understand" Cassiel muttered "yeah we do" he let out a faint chuckle as he held his head down.

Once the introductions were done I asked "wait don't I have kids with Akeno and Xenovia" my adult self said "you do which brings me to why I contacted you in the first place" he stood up saying "Xander and Shuri are missing along with Kousaka, Shirayuki and Lyril" I asked "who" he said "Xander and Shuri are Xenovia and Akeno's kids respectively while Shirayuki is Yuuto's and Koneko's kid as of for Lyril he's Genshirou and Sona"s kid"  **wait Saji and Sona have a kid oh man Sera is going to go ballistic over this** Merlin then asked "what about this Kousaka boy" he said "he's a unique case" Cassiel said "oh you have no idea Pop's how unique he is" Rebecca got up saying "Kou is a strong fighter I'm sure he'll be ok and before you ask he's not related to any of us"  **I'm not even going to try and figure out what the hecks going on with those two but still** as I stood up I said "starting tomorrow I'll help you find them" they all got up to leave as Cassiel said "see ya Pop's" I waved him off as my adult self wispered "wait in your room later and Gabriel has a surprise for you"  **I'm not even going to try and figure it out yet.**

 **Later that night**  

I sat in my room while glossing over some forms for my high class Devil promotion until I heard a knock at the door I got up and opened it up to see Gabriel was standing there as I asked "hey Gabri what's wrong" she entered as I guided her in observing her body **no wonder she gets called the most beautiful woman in heaven** dhe was currently wearing a pale white nightgown that hugged most of her body she looked up saying "Ryun do you remember what we talked about the other day" I sat down next to her saying "I do" she held my hand saying "I um" she went bright red saying "I want to do it right now please"  **daww** I said "Gabriel are you sure" she said "yes I am Ryunosuke I" she yelled "I love you and I want this with you and nobody else" I got up with her saying "Gabriel this is" she pulled me in for a kiss saying afterwards "I want this please" she got out the doorknob as she placed it over my door.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As me and Gabriel entered the room I asked "so are you ready" she said "I am" I undid the tassel that tied her nightgown together as she undid the buttons on my shirt eventually I removed her gown showing all of her body in its full glory I couldn't help but lick my lips over what I was seeing with Gabriel admiring my body she said "so dreamy" I lifted her up while performing a french kiss with her as she let out little moans during it I felt her thighs wrap around my hips I then placed her on the bed and undid my trousers tossing them aside she had such a look of anticipation in her eyes as I said "time to make heavens most beautiful woman mine" she said "do it it's all I want" I then thrusted into her womanhood with her letting out a cry of pleasure over the feeling so in order to keep it going I massaged her left breast while running my tounge over her right with her letting out even louder moans  **it's a good job we aren't at the manor otherwise she'd wake the whole house up** I kept on going as she gripped the bedsheets to steady herself she said "oh God bless this is what a dragon matting feels like" she kept on moaning while I kept up my movements.

While I kept on going she tried so hard to keep her grip as I said "Gabriel I'm gonna cum" she cried out "do it just do it I love you Ryunosuke" I blew my load inside her as she panted her breath saying "that was amazing" I wiped away a bit of sweat from her face as I said "I'm able to go again if you want" she got up and said "of course" as she leaned upwards she let out her wings as she surrounded me in them while engaging in a kiss I held her close not out of lust nor anger but because I genuinely wanted to be near her as she broke off the kiss she said "I'm ready" I then turned her backwards as I got ready for the next round.

I with one strong thrust shoved my manhood into her ass as she let out another moan over it I said "are you ready Gabriel" she nodded as I went at it while massaging her breasts to increase the feeling  **jeez she's holding out better than most of the other girls on their first time** as she let out even louder moans I said "I'm gonna cum Gabriel" she couldn't reply as she let it happen with me collapsing into the bed once we we're done.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over**

* * *

I fell into the bed with Gabriel following suit as she looked at me saying "that was better than anything I've ever felt" I felt her nuzzle her head into me as I said "you were amazing Gabriel" I planted a kiss on her forehead saying "now why don't you have a rest" she wrapped her arms around me as I said "I've got you Gabriel don't you worry" I ran my hand through her hair as I pecked her cheek saying "it'll be all be fine" I the drifted off to sleep as we stayed in one another's embrace.

**A few hours later**

Eventually I woke up seeing Gabriel was still sleeping while I observed her face I took note of how peaceful she was she was almost in a state of bliss I ran my hand over her cheek saying "she's so beautiful" her eyes then fluttered as she woke up asking "hm Ryun how long was I asleep for" I said "I didn't bring a watch but I know it was long enough for you to look adorable" she blushed slightly as I said "Gabriel I love you" she said "so do I Ryunosuke" we then kissed eachother as I hugged her gently although as we broke it off she said "Ryun I'm" I said "your thinking of Ariel aren't you" she nodded as I said "well what I do know is she's as sweet and as kind as her mother is" she pecked my cheek saying "but as attractive as her Father is" I got up with her as we went to head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ryunosuke Yanagi  
> Age- 19 (as of the Loki battle)  
> Birthday- 1st July  
> Blood type- AB positive  
> Nationality- Japanese  
> Height- 5'6 or 168cm  
> Weight- 56kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Pale white  
> Eye colour- Silver  
> Power rating- S class (although as of late it's been developing into SS class)  
> Fun facts- The reason he hasn't been arrested despite all the damage he's brought about worldwide is because no judge or jury believes that a single human can cause that much damage, he once considered getting a tattoo but he got reminded of the needles (he's scared of needles), his motion sickness is inherited from his father's side of the family, his music taste includes Michael Jackson, Queen and David Bowie songs, his favourite food is cookies (he's ready to kill for them) and he can't handle alcohol very well.


	34. Chapter 34

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The day after**

I had gone out early to aid my adult self with finding the missing kid's as I asked "what do we know about them" my adult self said "let's see Xander is pretty much a boy version of Xenovia, Shirayuki is just a female version of Yuuto, Shuri is just like her mother, Lyril is almost if not more cocky then what we used to be and Kousaka is something I can't even begin to explain"  **the more he says that the more I want to learn about this kid** I then realised asking "wait Dadnosuke is us talking going to destroy the space time continuum" he said "boy we've broken much more valuable things and you know it also what's up with Dadnosuke" Kalawarner who was with us said "it's a good way to differentiate between you two"  **ha score one for me** my adult self then said "alright Kala but just know I'm only doing this because you asked me to" she smiled as I asked "how are the girls as adults" he said "same as they are now ravishing" I burst out laughing as me and him made numerous other jokes.

As we wondered about trying to find them I said "I get the feeling they aren't in Kouh anymore" Rebecca said "Kou is nearby I just know" I asked "what makes you so certain" she said "it's because I um" Kuroba said "it's because Kou got his great big dragon and put it in her" **aha** **hahahaha she's definitely Kuroka's daughter** Rebecca shouted "SHUT UP CAT" Kuroba laughed as Cassiel then explained "her and Kou are dating in fact he's got multiple girls at his side" I had a confused look as my adult self said "when I find him I'm beating his draconic ass to a pulp for doing that to my daughter"  **geez I am a Dad or he's a Dad argh this time travel thing is a mess** I hit myself in the head as my adult self said "I'm more surprised your not going nuts over there being two Helel's right now" he held the sword in it's scabbard as I did the same with us looking at it.

Once we got moving again we found Rias and her peerage doing their own search for the missing kid's as I asked "any luck guy's" Koneko said "the most we've found is small trails of them" Rebecca said "I don't know why but Kou's presence is getting stronger the further we go to the edge of the town" I said "hang on let's go to the very edge and he might be there" she nodded as we began moving although I got pulled aside by Rias and Akeno. As the two of them pulled me aside I asked "so what's been bothering you two" I got cut off by Rias who pulled me in for a kiss letting out little moans as she went at it I was just able to cast a noise cancelling spell to keep her from attracting attention as she broke it off Akeno pulled me in for one while putting my hand over her left breast causing me to squeeze it a bit making her moan even louder  **that devilish little** she then broke it off as they both said "we've missed you is all" I said "I'm sorry for that guy's really I am" Rias pouted saying "you owe me a date" I chuckled while saying to them both "ask nicely and I'll give both of you something better then a date" Rias went as red as her hair while we all walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the edge of town**

**Kousaka's pov**

**_Lightning bullet_** I fired a shot of lightning from my index finger saying "Xander how much more of this can we take" he said "I'm a bit occupied right now Kou"  _ **Boost X 10**_ I ran as I delivered a boosted punch to the enemies face with me asking "how about now" he said "yeah we're good" Shuri called out "in here" she had found a cave for us to hide in while Shirayuki put a barrier spell over it I shouted "Lyril-san what happened" his face was covered in blood as he said "I'm fine Red don't worry *urgh* relax man" he spat out a bit of blood as Shuri healed him I asked "Ddraig please tell me this is it" he said "sorry partner but this is far from over"  **shit-bricks** Xander had just finished placing some talisman's as I asked "how did those creatures even get back here anyway" Shirayuki said "they must have followed us when we went through the timestream"  **if they did then that means the future is safe damn this is bad** I saw as Shuri used some of her dragon fire to light a camp fire saying "let's stay here for a bit" me and everyone else sat down to warm up again.

As we warmed up I felt Shirayuki press her head against my chest as she said "I'm scared Kou" I patted her head saying "so am I Shira believe me" Ddraig said "Partner I'm sensing somebody coming" I asked "any idea who" he said "it seems as though the cat, the other Red one and the Blade of Lucifer are coming" everyone had a renewed sense of hope on their faces as we got ready  **hang on Becca I'll be back before you know it** I stood as I said "Xander, Shira keep this place locked down" he asked "what about you" **_Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker_  **I said "I'll go get Becca back" Shuri said "be safe darling" I blushed under my armour saying "I will" I then left as Ddraig said "your a lucky guy Partner you know that" I said "I guess I am Ddraig I guess I am" I then ran off to go find the rest. 

**Thirty minutes away from the cave**

I got to where Ddraig claimed the others were as I saw one of those creatures come out of nowhere  **no** I saw it heading for Rebecca as I charged saying "get away from her" **_Boost_** __I delivered a punch followed up by a kick saying "I don't know why you freaks are here but that gives you no right to harm my woman" ** _Extinction Shot_** I fired a shot of draconic energy as I finally beat it with Rebecca muttering "Kou is that" I turned around saying "sorry I'm late Red" she came up and gave me a hug saying "I missed you" I said "me too" at that moment the other girls came up as Ariel said "Kou I thought you were gone" I hugged her as she cried with Clara coming over to push her aside while they fought I said "sorry for worrying you guys"  **I really do have the best team and harem in the world.**

* * *

As the other girls gave me hugs and kisses I saw Ryunosuke standing there as I asked "um did you suddenly learn clone magic because I'm seeing two of you" he said "I'm the older one this is my younger self" the younger him said "this is Dadnosuke while I'm Ryunosuke"  **and I thought Cassiel's get rich quick schemes were strange** I then said "guys we need to get back to the rest" Rebecca then asked "where's Athena" I said "she got spearated from us earlier" Dadnosuke asked "wait when was she with us" I said "she arrived just as we began heading back to the past" he sighed as he said "are Xander and the rest ok" I said "they're fine but Lyril-san got hurt" he said "about that" I looked at him as he said "Becca told me that you and her did IT huh"  **ah shit-bricks** I gulped as he said "when we get back I'm going to kick your draconic ass am I clear" I said while stuttering "we um I oh shit-bricks SHE GAVE CONSENT oh God don't kill me" Ddraig said "last time you were that scared was when you did you know what during your first fight" I shouted "NOT NOW DDRAIG" Cassiel came up saying "I've got your back buddy" I said "and I will got yours" we have eachother a fist bump as we headed off.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about last chapter with Kousaka something I didn't mention is that he'll be the protagonist of the follow-up story to this story for now though let's focus on Ryunosuke causing his usual mischief and destruction.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

Me and the rest of us began heading with Kousaka to Xander's location  **still it was a surprise that he's the wielder of the Boosted Gear and that he gets with my daughter's** I then asked Cassiel "so how are you and Kousaka friends" he said "oh me and Kou we met not long after he became Rebecca's pawn and he quickly became my partner in crime" I asked "you don't do anything illegal right" he said "um no" he whistled as if he was hiding something from me as I resumed running  **these kid's are definitely mine** I then asked my adult self "what precisely are those things that attacked Kousaka" he said "they're these things that ambushed us in the future downside is we have no idea what they are" Kousaka said "fortunately they're easy to beat with enough punches"  **this kid has the right idea** I picked up the pace to go help the missing people.

Eventually we got to the cave Kousaka mentioned with me saying "hang on" I tapped a talisman saying "these are the same kind I used to use" Kousaka said "that was Xander who put it up" my adult self, me and Kousaka all entered to see three people all huddled up one of them said "Dad" Dadnosuke said "hey Xander" I looked at him seeing that my adult self wasn't joking when he said Xander is just a boy version of Xenovia as he had her blue hair although he had my eyes while holding a set of two swords that resembled the Durandal albeit at a much smaller size another voice said "Father I'm so happy you came back" he said "Shuri come here" he hugged her as well Shuri was again just like my adult self said as she was just like Akeno although she had her hair tied in twin tails rather than the long ponytail Akeno usually has her hair done up in she said "and you must be his younger self" I said "I'll give you guys a bit of alone time" Kousaka looked at me begging "please don't I'll be good for once" he looked so frightened as I left him.

Once they were done I asked Xander "are any of you seriously hurt" he said "Lyril-san suffered a lot of damage but it's nothing a good healing spell can't fix" Asia came up and began healing him as if on cue although my adult self said "we're going to go look for Athena I'll be in touch when we do" I asked "what do I do for now then" he muttered "go to the occult research club and you'll find out" he got back saying "or you could find something to blow up that usually cheers us up"  **well he's not wrong completely** I watched as they let out their wings and flew off until Akeno asked "Ryun me and Rias need to talk to you"  **if my adult self's hints are anything to go by then this should be fun.**

* * *

**At the Occult research club**

I stood in the club room all alone with Akeno and Rias as I asked "so ladies what's wrong" they both walked slowly and seductively as Akeno asked "well it concerns a collosal idiot who hasn't been paying us any attention" Rias said "but we have a way of having him make up for it" at that stage both of them were so close I could feel their breath on my skin as I said "and what might you ladies have in mind" Akeno put my hand over her breast saying "I have a plan" for a bit of a joke I squeezed a bit as I said "so that's your plan"  **how does adult me remember all the times I'm going to sleep with the girls** I then felt Rias grab my other hand as she asked "so do you want t" I cut her off by pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss while Akeno watched on.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!!**

* * *

As I kept on playing with Akeno's breast I felt Rias tounge kissing me while running her hands under my t-shirt lifting it up in the process I took the chance to cast a noise cancelling spell on the entire room while using another spell to seal the door up as Rias said "now we have plenty of privacy" I said "that we do Ria that we do" she then threw my t-shirt aside as I undid her uniform leaving her in nothing but her panties and bra I licked my lips slightly as I said "now you Akeno" while I took off my trousers she took her uniform off exposing her body I said "how lucky am I having two beautys all to myself" they both blushed as I picked them both up to as Akeno said "so strong" I placed Rias on the desk saying "so this is your first time isn't it Rias" she said "yes it is" I slowly removed her panties and thrusted into her ass saying "I'll make you mine" she let out a huge moan as I thrusted while I put three of my fingers in Akeno's womanhood  **both of them are brilliant** as I thrusted the room was filled with moans of pleasure as Akeno could hardly stand up straight whereas Rias was knee deep in pleasure over her first time.

As I went at it I said "Rias I'm gonna cum" she squealed "do it please make me yours" I then blew my load as she felt it whereas Akeno had came all over my fingers I said "now let's switch" Rias got to her knees as she put manhood in-between her breasts as she said "I always wanted to give this a try" she began moving up and down as I felt it whereas for Akeno I massaged her left breast while running my tounge over her right as she said "oh Ryun this is" she squealed as I sped things up a bit Rias based on the scent coming off her was soaking wet over this whole thing as I said "keep going Ria come on" she said "Ryun I'm gonna" I blew my load as she said "I was about to say cum but" I resumed my treatment of Akeno only then letting go saying "Rias it's time for the main event" Akeno sat back as I carried Rias over to the couch.

As I put her on the couch I said "it's time the Crimson haired princess of Ruin became mine and mine alone" she nodded as I thrusted into her womanhood with her saying "Ryun is so" she could even talk straight as I kept going  **this woman argh man she's taking it so well** as I sped up I saw Akeno sitting there patiently with me Passionately kissing Rias to give her a good show eventually I blew my load in Rias as she just lay there barely able to move as I said "she's next Ria" I went over to Akeno who grabbed my manhood and put it in her mouth with her head bobbing up and down as she did I could hear Rias just shuffle over as she asked "why are you being so ruff with her" I said "because argh she can take it you however need a slightly more gentle approach" I then blew my load in Akeno's mouth as she had finished her role.

* * *

**Ok guys lemon over now**

* * *

Once we were done all three of us rested on the couch as Rias said "that was amazing Ryun" Akeno said "I told you he was good Rias" I held my hands on both of them saying "I should thank you ladies for this whole thing" I kissed them both on the forehead as Rias said "Ryun am I" I said "just a toy to me no none of you are" I pulled them in closer saying "I care for all of you and I'm sorry I couldn't always make time for you guys" Akeno said "it's ok Ryun besides" she pecked my cheek saying "you made up with it today" I then felt them both fall asleep on me as I ran my hand through their hair saying "I'll protect you from all harm girls that I promise" I myself then fell asleep on the couch with them.

**Later that night**

After I returned from the clubhouse I was met by Gabriel who said "Ryun can we talk" I said "sure what's going on Gabri" she led me to a secluded area as she hugged onto me asking "would you leave me if I told you something" I said "Gabriel I'd never leave you believe me" she with a slight tear said "Ryun I'm pregnant" she held up a pregnancy test that came up positive as I said "Gabriel I" I just hugged her saying "I'm not going to leave you just because of this" I pecked her cheek saying "I'm going to stay here with you if you'll have me" she nodded as she said "I thought you'd be mad at this" I said "I couldn't ever be mad at you Gabriel no matter how hard I tried" she had a genuine and relieved smile on her face as she held onto me  **daww** I did however ask "who else knows by the way" she said "Michael and the other seraph's know as well as Lady Serafall and Kalawarner the rest don't yet"  **and Sera's going to castrate me for this** she said "Lady Serafall was mad at first but she calmed down after I said you would spend time with her at the weekend" I said "oh yeah I did" I tried hiding the sarcasm in my voice as she kissed me **I'm such an idiot for making her think I'd be mad at her for this.**

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**The day after**

In the aftermath of Gabriel telling me she was pregnant things had been somewhat ok well aside form the fact that the entire supernatural world was up in arms over the fact that a Devil and a Seraph had mated so yeah that's a thing although right now we were more worried about finding Athena  **how did my life got from being one a destructive sociopath to playing hide and seek with people from the future** as we walked Serafall was holding onto me as she was clearly frustrated by what was happening both with our future selves and the Gabriel situation I said to her "Sera I" she didn't reply  **and to think Gabriel said she was alright with it** as we kept walking she said "Ryun we need to talk NOW" she had an unusually demanding tone in her voice as my adult self said "me and everyone else will catch a break" he called out "Kousaka keep away from anything electrical" he said "I already told you that doesn't happen to me"  **the hell are those two on about.**

As the others waited me and Serafall went into a corner in which she asked "Ryun am I still important to you" I said "Sera of course your important you'll always be important" she looked ready to cry as she said "it's just all these other girls keep coming in and sweeping you away and I'm scared of being left behind by" I stopped her by holding her hand saying "Sera Sera Sera this is" I let go of her and punched myself in the jaw as she panicked I said "I needed to punish an idiot for making one of the world's best women cry" she looked at me as I said "Sera I know it's hard to accept what happened with Gabriel but just know all for you mean the world to me I accept I don't always show it and I've neglected you in particular for to long but please just let me tell you that" she wiped away her tears as she pulled me in for a deep kiss in which we dualed with our tounges as we dualed she put up a good fight but in the end it wasn't enough for her to beat me I said "Sera you've seen Clara so I know for a fact that our love won't die out so easily" she rested herself on my shoulder saying "your so warm just as warm as the day I met you" I ran my hand through her hair as she held onto me  **look at me I'm a colossal idiot making her feel she sad this isn't what I promised them I'd do** as she lifted her head up she said "I'm happy about two things" she got held her hand behind my neck as she said "number one is that you've seen that I was upset and that you've tried to make me smile again" I asked "and number two" she said "your hand is on my breasts again" I realised as she burst out laughing at my reaction  **she's a handful on the best of day's but she's my handful** me and her got ready to leave as she said "I'll always love you Ryunosuke Yanagi" I said "and I'll do my best to love you Serafall Leviathan" me and her then left to go regroup with the others.

**A few hours later**

We'd been wondering about trying to find Athena with next to no luck at all  **how hard is a blond haired girl to find in Japan I mean seriously it can't be that difficult can it** as we walked a bit more my adult self said "this is getting us nowhere" Kousaka had focused his power in a effort to locate her as he said "I've nothing" Cassiel said "you'd think a girl who smashed stuff with every second breath would be a bit easier to find" as he said that *boom* I said "either there's another us or that's Athena" at that moment a blast of destructive power could be seen in the distance as Cassiel said "well that was easy" I began making a series of monsters as I said "they can investigate everything for us" my adult self said "don't leave it to us" him and the others said "I already knew how to get back to our time it was just a case of finding everyone beforehand" I looked at my adult self saying "so is this goodbye" he said "technically yes but you'll meet everyone in the future so have fun with that" as they all left my adult self said "remember this word Kalugare" I looked confused as he left himself with me, Serafall, Kalawarner and Yuuto being left he said "as strange as it was meeting my own daughter before she's even born it was rather fun" I said "I guess"  **still what did he mean by Kalugare** as I thought that we all began heading home despite a part of me wanting to chase after them.

* * *

**Kousaka's pov**

As me and everyone else flew away I said to Cassiel "I can't wait to get back to see Mom" he said "yeah Junko is likely worried sick about you knowing her" at that stage Rebecca asked "hey um Kou when we get back could we" I knew what she was about to ask only for Ryunosuke's adult self to say "just don't wake up the whole neighborhood while you do it" he flew ahead as Kuroba said "I wanna bit of him" Shirayuki placed her arms around me as if she was trying to take me as Cassiel said "this journey as long as it was has been rather fun" as he said that the girls had their usual fights over me  **my life just couldn't get any better could it** I then heard Tharos say "Kousaka Yuino you truly are a unique specimen" we then got near to where Athena was  **this should be fun.**

**Back to Ryunosuke's pov**

**Back at the manor**

Me and everyone else had gotten home with no trouble with me saying "well at least that's over" I stretched my arms a bit as Kuroka said "you've been gone a while nya" I said "it's been eventful the past week or so" at that moment Gabriel came in saying "Ryun is everything ok" she gave me a hug as I returned the gesture saying "have things been ok Gabri" she simply nodded as I headed to my room with Behemoth saying "Ryunosuke I'm going to make one thing clear" I stood as my gigantic rocky friend said "you might be a bad hero in terms of how much of a mess you make but I'm sure you'll make an awesome Dad" I smiled as I said "thanks ya overgrown garden gnome" he said as I left "anytime scrawny puck" I then got through the door to my room fully.

As I sat in my room Serafall entered as she said "hey" I said "hey" at that moment she leapt up as she gave me a kiss filled with so much a passion and yearning while I obliged her I heard her let out little moans as I felt her removing my t-shirt I managed to say "shall we" she said "I've been waiting for a while Ryun" I then began undoing her gown as I kept up our kiss.

* * *

**Warning lemons start's now!!!**

* * *

As I undid her gown she threw aside my t-shirt as I said "it's been a while since we did this Sera" with her gown now fully off I threw it aside leaving her in nothing but her panties and bra she undid my trousers she said "it's been to long so to make up for it go all out on me" she massaged her own breast saying "I'm all yours" as I undid my trousers I tossed them aside saying "well I know how to start" after she pulled my boxers down she took my manhood into her mouth as I nodded her head began bobbing up and down as I felt the feeling of it already I grabbed her head to steady her pace while she simply took it all  **damn she's good** once we I thought that the semen finally released inside her mouth as she fell back I said "now for the next round" I pinned her to the bed via her wrists as I saw such a lustful look in her eyes.

As she looked at me I said "next I want you to beg for me" she managed to say "please" I said "I didn't hear you lady" I ran one of my fingers down to her womanhood as I began running my finger over it she let out a cry of pleasure as she said "please Ryunosuke take me again please I can't take this teasing do it" I moved my finger away as I said "was that so hard" I began thrusting into her womanhood as she kept on crying out in pleasure I maintained my thrusts as I said "you enjoy this don't you" she didn't respond as I said "your precious pawn taking you as his own you love it don't you" she said while letting out crys of pleasure "yes I love it the mere thought of you taking me again and again is so addictive" she squealed as I blew my load inside her.

Once she lay back on the bed I massaged her breasts as she kept on crying out my name  **this should more than make up for how long we've not done this** as I massaged her breasts I ran my tounge over her left one as her face looked as if she was on cloud nine I eventually said "time for the last round" I turned her around as she said "do Ryun make it yours" she squealed again as I rammed my manhood into her rear end with me repeatedly thrusting into her as she struggled to stay up she said "Ryun please don't ever stop I beg you don't stop" I made one hard thrust as she nearly fell I then called out "I'm gonna cum Sera" she couldn't even respond as I blew my final load in her rear.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon's over now**

* * *

As she collapsed she said "that was amazing my love" I pulled her in as she nuzzled herself into my body she said "I never knew you were so dominant though" I kissed her forehead as I said "what can I say I always take what is mine" she blushed as she said "Ryunosuke I love you" I said "and I love you Serafall now just sleep for now" she fell asleep as I felt her wrap her legs around me I said "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long Sera but now" I kissed her forehead saying "I'm here to stay with you and everyone else" I then felt sleep wash over me as I drifted off to sleep.


	37. Filler round 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just a few things I need to mention is that A sorry for the abrupt end to the segment with Ryunosuke's children it's just I didn't want to spoil all the good parts of them too soon and B sorry that this chapter is yet another filler but I promise after this the plot will resume so without further ado let's begin.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**That Saturday**

With the event's of adult me now behind us things got back to normal with me and Serafall having that promised date well it would be were it not for the fact I'm currently hurling my guts out as Serafall patted my shoulder saying "there there Ryun"  **she just had to choose the bus to get to a cosplay convention** as I stopped I said "thanks Sera"  **and did she have to go dressed as Hancock from one piece** I don't know if she did this just to tease me or if she genuinely likes the character but heck it's better than me as I'm dressed as Kakashi from Naruto she said "on the bright side you don't need to worry about the eye patch"  **oh real runny** as I held my hand on her shoulder I said "for the record your rocking that outfit" we then walked inside to go examine the area.

As we walked about we did a fair bit together such as doing the occasional photoshoot, hanging out at some booth's I even challenged a guy to a trivia match about Naruto and won  **who the hell pronounces Sasuke as Sasgay** although sadly Serafall got an alert on her phone I asked "what is it dearly" she said "I'm needed in a meeting about what to do with the Khaos Brigade" I hugged her saying "if you need to go then that's fine" I kissed her on the cheek saying "show them how strong the magical leviathan girl is" she smiled as she said "as hard as it was being away from you for a while today has been fun" she did her usual pose as she teleported via a magic circle  **I'm happy I got to put that smile back on her face** I then let my wings loose as I went for a bit of a fly.

**Later that afternoon**

After I got back from my fly about and got changed back into my usual outfit Serafall hadn't come back yet although what I was met by was Rias of all people as she said "it's been too long Ryun" I pulled her in for a hug saying "how've you been Ria" she pecked me on the cheek as she said "I'm still dealing with the fact that we met our own daughter before she was even born"  **girl tell me about it** as she looked at me she said "nobody's home it seems" I had a smirk as I said "and what prey tell would you be implying Red" she moved my hand above her breast saying "you should know my Prince" I picked her up via her waist as I carried her over to my bedroom.

* * *

**Warning lemon starts now!!!**

* * *

As I got to my room I watched as she had such a lustful look in her eyes as she said "Lady Serafall told me what happened when you and her did it and I want the same" I held my hand under her chin as I said "so you want me to take you again and make you beg for me" she looked as if she wanted this as she began removing all her clothing while I did the same with her eventually saying "please let's" I held her by the shoulder as I said to her "beg for me" she got down as she begged "please go all out on me I'm begging you Ryunosuke" I smirked as I held her to the bed  **I never thought any of the girls would enjoy this ah well whatever floats their boat** as she lay on the bed I ran my hand across her thighs only for her to say "please" I began thrusting into her as she held onto the bed rails tightly while I started going at her by massaging her left breast while running my tounge over her right she let out so many cry's of pleasure I then bit into her neck hard enough that she felt it and would leave a mark but not hard enough to do any damage to her body she said "Ryunosuke is so good oh God *ow*" her saying the Lord's name clearly gave her an extra jolt of pain as I sped up my thrusts.

As I sped up she said "Ryun I'm cum" I while letting her breast go said "then do it Ria let it all out" I too blew my load inside her saying "now for the next round" I lifted her up as she began taking my manhood into her mouth I at that moment felt her tounge run over my member as I let out a slight moan saying "that's it Ria work that tounge of yours" I held onto her hair as she kept bobbing her head up and down as she let out a few moans I did as she tightened her grip around my length as I said "I'm gonna cum Ria" she couldn't respond as I blew my load inside her mouth.

As she fell down she wiped away a bit of semen from outside her mouth as she said "more" I turned her over as I said "as you wish Ria" I began thrusting into her rear end while having one hand over her left breast and the other inside her womanhood she cried out in pleasure as I said "your enjoying this aren't you" she let out another moan as I said "the mere thought of a pawn taking an heiress go on tell me how it makes you feel" she cried out "it fff it feels so good the feeling of you going as hard you are at me" she let out more moans as I blew my final load inside her rear.

* * *

**Ok guy's lemon over**

* * *

As I blew my load me and her fell into the bed as she said "that was" she was panting so hard she couldn't finish her sentence as she nuzzled her head into my chest I said "you did beautifully Rias" she finally gained enough strength to say "I wonder if thanks to you Rebecca will be born early" she rubbed her stomach as I ran my hand across her sides saying "Rias I" I looked at her saying "I might have met her briefly but I know for a fact she's as beautiful as her mother" she said "but armed with her Father's sass" I chuckled as we fell asleep.

**Later that night**

After I walked Rias home I went to a bar as Shemhazashi had asked to meet me I saw him as he said "it's been a while Ryunosuke" I said "it has Pop's" we walked in as he ordered us some drinks as he said "Yasaka and me have made the final preparations for your marriage to her" I said "sorry for dumping it on you" he chuckled saying "Ryunosuke I want you to know if you ever become a Dad I'm sure you'll do great at it" I held his shoulder saying "if I do it'll be because I had the best Dad in the world to show me what to do" he looked as if he could cry as he said "when did you become such a softy" I said "if you want to point the finger ask the ladies in my life" he smiled as we had our drinks given to us he said to me "to being Dad's" I said "to making a mess" we both laughed as we drank our drinks  **this sort of reminds me of when I was seven years old Shemhazashi was meant to be going for a Grigori meeting with Azazel and Barquiel but I'd sadly gotten a cold at first I told him to go anyway but he stayed with me for the whole night and we spent the night watching Disney movies honestly it was that night that I finally felt like he was a Father figure to me rather then a caretaker** he had another drink saying "let's drink our hearts out my boy" I said "yeah Dad" we the had more drinks well into the night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for magic use/balance breaker_**

**Ryunosuke's pov**

**A week later**

_**Holy Demonic Sabbath**_ I fired my attack as Xenovia said "good shot Ryun" Helel collided with the Durandal as I said "come on Xen I know you can take much harder things" we clashed as she said "there's only one hard thing I want from you Ryun" we dropped our blade's as I held my hands on her waist saying "oh are you asking for something special" she had her hands on my shoulders as she said "if I ask nicely will I get it" I chuckled as she pulled me in for a kiss in which we dualed with our tounges letting out moan after moan over it I moved my hand lower as I squeezed her rear end making her nearly collapse she said "Ryun that" I stopped her by kissing her some more as she began lifting up my tank top  **she's soaking down there** as I lifted her up I would have taken it further until we got a call from Rias saying "Ryun, Xenovia we need you Irina's Father has just been attacked" I said "send us the location Ria I'll be there in a minute or two" she nodded as she hung up Xenovia looked disappointed that our moment got stopped as I said "don't be sad Xen you'll get your shot soon" I kissed her on the cheek as she said "meanie" she turned around as I patted her shoulder saying "ah meanie how eloquent" I laughed as she pouted over my teasing.

**At the hospital**

I arrived at the hospital to meet Rias and the others as Xenovia asked "how do you know your way around here so well" I said "three doors down and you'll find the room I'm usually in" she facepalmed as we entered the room with Irina's Father as Irina was crying her eyes out I asked "what the hell happened here" Irina's Father Touji said "it was an old subordinate of mine Masaomi Yaegaki" he went on to talk about how Masaomi fell in love with a high-class Devil which ultimately lead to him and her being hunted down like dogs however he said something which got me in particular angered "as we fought him off he mentioned Rizvem was involved with his revival" Rias held my shoulder saying "it's alright Ryun" I began calming down as I said "how do we beat him" he said "I don't know I really don't I'm sorry Yanagi-san" I said "it's fine" we then left as Irina stayed behind to stay with her Dad as I thought about what to do "alright *sigh* Xenovia ask about town for where this Masaomi guy is somebody's bound to have seen him, Rias can you dispatch Toujo-san and Yuuto to ovsreve the main exits out of town" Rias said "I'll send Akeno for good measure but what about you my Love" I said "I've got somewhere I need to be although I'll be able to join you guys later" I left as I put my jacket over my body while getting ready to let my wings out.

After I'd flown I arrived back at the manor as Behemoth asked "what's up Ryunosuke" I asked "hey big guy is Gabri in" he said "she's in her room last I saw" I went on saying "thanks overgrown garden gnome" he said "sure ya scrawny puck" once I got upstairs I knocked on the door as Gabriel let me in as I asked "how are you" she said "I'm fine really I" she winced in pain a little as I sat her down on her bed I said "Gabriel I'm sorry I'm not able to do a whole load right now" she pecked my cheek saying "you came to see me when something's clearly happening around town so that's means a lot" I hugged her as I ran my hand through her neck as she said "I can't wait for Ariel to be born" I ran my hand across her stomach saying "she's going to be beautiful Gabri" I then lifted my head up only for her to then kiss me as I slide my tounge in letting her do the same as I felt her put her arms behind my neck we dualed for a bit until she submitted and gave in as I felt her fall to the bed she looked into my eyes "Ryun" "Gabri" we then kissed again this time a little quicker as she said "thank you for being at my side" as I got ready to leave I said "no thank you Gabriel for dealing with my shit for this long" I then waved her off as I left in a hurry  **I hate doing this to them but it's got to be done.**

* * *

As I left Rias called me again saying "Ryun we need you to hurry Heavens under attack" I replied with "what how" she said "we don't know but like I said we're needed there now" I then ran off to get ready to head there  **who or what would be bold enough to attack Heaven hell even I wasn't that cocky and we all know what my cockiness is like.**

Once I arrived in Heaven I saw Masaomi fighting with Irina as I leapt into the fight saying "so that's where I left the dead exorcist body" he slashed at me as Irina said "let's do it" we merged Ascalon with Xenovia's Durandal and her Hauteclere as it purified Masaomi's sword leaving him on the floor while I said "it's over now" he looked as if he could cry saying "Cleria I" he did in fact start crying as he said "I failed her I couldn't kill you so now I've failed" I put my hand on his shoulder saying "your not at fault here" he looked up as I said "you loved somebody more than your own life and you just wanted her back" he asked "how" I told him "because I think the exact same of all the girls in my harem so your not alone" he smiled as he said "thank you".

As he smiled he suddenly got blasted as I said "what the hell" I drew Helel as Rizvem arrived saying "blah blah I'm the bad guy blah blah" he blasted Masaomi again saying "he couldn't even kill you ha what a pussy"  **stay clam Ryun that's how he got you last time** he asked "how's the eye" I said "a little patchy but ok" he laughed sarcastically as he said "by the way when it comes down to keeping everyone safe you need to keep both eyes open or eye in your case" he then said "toodles" he left as we tried to catch him.


End file.
